


Lullaby of Nightmares

by FireTulip



Series: Lullaby of Nightmares [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Apologies, Bad Dog, Bad Puns, Bank Robbery, Barrier, Battle, Bombs, Cars, Closets, Cops Dying, Crime Fighting, Death, Determination (Undertale), Dirty Jokes, Electrocution, Explosions, Female Frisk, Finished, Fire, Flirting, Flying Cars, Gonna kill me a skeleton, Good Brother Sans, Grey Magic, Grocery Store, Guns, Hotels, I Love You, Insanity, Kidnapping, Kotex Jokes, Mettaton - Freeform, Money, Monsters, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Pacifist Frisk, Papyrus and Spaghetti, Pizza, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Pranks, Rain, Really Bad Puns, Sans Being An Asshole, Skeletons, Skull Cracken, Smoking, Snail Pie, Spaghetti, Teleportation, Thats not an Ipad Papyrus, Timelines, Tornado, Undyne Fight, Violence, fight, gas stations, skeleton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireTulip/pseuds/FireTulip
Summary: This is a fan fiction I made for Undertale, it has a lot of the original characters from the game, and also it has some characters I created myself. This is the first chapter, so not a whole lot of violence or blood, but in the coming chapters there will be, please keep this in mind if you want to read this series.This is set about 14 to 15 years after Frisk lead the monsters out of Mount Ebbot. Everyone is settled down and for now the immediate crisis is over, however the monsters have to deal with racism, and bigotry. The relationship with mankind and monster kind is shaky at best and it seems that all that stands between them and war is Frisk. The monsters have lived peacefully not hurting anyone but now when a monster is seen helping not just one but several different Robberies across the country, to keep the peace Frisk and company have to bring the monster to justice.





	1. The Skeleton in the Closet

 1

The Skeleton in the Closet

“Hey Mister! the bell man says,  I can only recall and spend some time I said, and he replies, well how do you manage? I dodge the blast and apologize for collateral damage,” – Panic at the disco “Mercenary,”

 

 

 

 

 

            She had never seen a skeleton before that was for damned sure. The teller at the bank kept staring at him the entire time he was waiting in line. Out of all the monsters that had flooded from Mount Ebott, there had been a few species that had been rare; skeletons were definitely on the top of that list. She had never seen one before, and now there he-or was it a she, just dressed in very manly clothes? No the way he held himself and walked definitely said male. He was just standing in the line to the bank like it was nothing. Dressed in a black overcoat that went a little below his knees, it was ripped up on one of the sleeves was ripped off, and the other had a completely different sleeve that had fluff on the wrist part. He wore black jeans that barely were held to his hip bones with a belt, a white sleeveless shirt on covering up his chest. Dark black doc martins on his feet, and on his head was a black beany with the words “Bad Dog,” written on it in red spray paint. The oddest thing though was the crack in his skull that ran over the left eye. The left eye socket didn’t show any life or any sort of sight at all, just black, was he blind in that eye? His right eye seemed fine; it even glowed blue every now and then. Wait did it glow did that mean he was using magic?

            “You might wanna take a picture it will last longer,” She jumped and that’s when she noticed the cigarette in his mouth or would that be jaw?

            “T-T-there’s no smoking in here…sir,” he didn’t seem offended when she said sir so she knew for sure that he was male.

            “Should we both go outside then Jan?” How did he know her name? Oh right nametag.

            “E-E-excuse me sir?”

            “Because your smoking-” Suddenly a hand came down on his arm, and Jan noticed his partner standing next to him in line. Oh god how long had she been staring at him ignoring pretty much everyone in line, including the human girl standing next to him? She turned her attention to the girl as the skeleton put his cigarette out and tucked it in his pocket, the girl approached, next in line.

            As soon as Jan saw her she was envious, the girl was the picture of beauty, her skin was cream color, her body figures the perfect shape of an hourglass, and freckles covered her face, her beautiful purple eyes offset her face and gave an odd allure to her. She wore a pink dress that barely reached down to her knees, it was beautiful. On her shoulder was a black backpack, that had a bunch of patches on it from where it had been used so often, with the words “No, Mercy,” written on it. The only thing that was odd was her hair. The girl’s hair was cut oddly, on her left side it was chopped to just below her ear lobes, and on the other side it was long and curly, shiny and perfectly well kept. A bone earring hung from her left ear. She smiled patiently at Jan and looked at her.

            “Don’t mind him, we haven’t house broke him fully yet,” she teased and he just rolled his one good eye.

            “How can I help you?” Jan said keeping her eyes on the girl, and mentally chastising herself for being so rude to stare at the skeleton for so long. She was hoping her boss wasn’t around, and hadn’t noticed. The girl smiled even more.

            “We need to make a withdraw,” she said simply, Jan got up the computer, careful not to look at the skeleton.

            “Do you know your account number?” She asked politely, but then her chest started feeling funny, heavy almost, and she felt her limbs lock up, she couldn’t move at all, her throat caught in her neck so she couldn’t scream her eyes darted up and she saw the skeleton’s eyes glowing an eerie blue. He was using magic, and panic filled her entire being.

            “Shh, it’s okay this isn’t going to take but a minute, you’re going to go back into the vault behind you, you’re going to go to deposit box number 678 and empty it into this bag,” the girl put the backpack on the counter. Jan looked up and noticed the blue, she could see the blue hearts of everyone in the room, and the skeleton was holding everyone still, even the bank’s security who was stuck with an expression of absolute panic. Somehow, the skeleton had everyone in the room in their grasp. He just grinned at her. She felt her feet and her hands lifted of their heaviness but she felt it still around her chest, he may have given her some of her movement back but not all of it.

            “We don’t have all day beautiful,” he murmured silkily, quickly Jan walked to the vault, and as soon as she got there her boss moved and opened the vault for her. Jan took the keys from her boss’s belt, overcome with terror and panic she walked into the vault, she walked around until she found the deposit box. She opened it with the keys. If she hurried maybe they wouldn’t do anything to hurt everyone else. As soon as she opened the box, she blinked at the contents, the entire box was filled with pure gold coins, old ones, they were heavy and real. There had to be millions of gold in this box, she stared at it dumbfounded. Suddenly her heart felt heavier, almost to the point of pain, but not quite.

            “Tick, Tock,” The skeleton’s voice sang from the next room. Quickly and filled in a desperate panic, Jan unzipped the backpack, and started shoving the gold coins into the backpack. She couldn’t believe it, out of all her conversations with the monsters at her university, she had never had magic used on her before, and under its spell she was terrified. No wonder there were people who feared monsters so bad if they could all do this. She finished filling the backpack and then started filling up the front pockets and the side ones. Quickly she zipped up all the pockets and practically ran back over to her captors and handed them the backpack. The girl started to pick it up but when it was too heavy, the skeleton picked it up and threw it over his shoulder.

            “Good job beautiful, now everyone on the floor!” As he said this the employees dropped to the floor as did Jan. She couldn’t see anything from under the counter. But she listened as she heard them walk to the door and walk out as they did so she felt her body going straight back to her control, free of all magic. She raced over to the silent alarm and turned it on.

 

 

 

            They ran through the mall, the cops were close but not close enough. She couldn't help but laugh as Nyal pulled her through the mall- A heist like this always filled them with adrenaline and happiness, even if it was the risky. Nyal grinned from beside her and they both laughed hard running through the mall. Quickly, Nyal spun them through the clothing section. The police office had plenty of Dog Monsters on the force, so they could track them through scent, which was why Kaili had insisted they had run through the mall, picking up the scents of the other people around and mudding it a little. Nyal suddenly took the lead grabbing clothes from off of racks, and running their hands over other clothes, as he did so he turned.

            “Ny-“

            “Shh, just trust me,” he said as he walked into the dressing room with her and they got in to the small tiny space together, he pushed her up so she was standing on top of the only seat in the itty bitty thing, the backpack was on the floor and his skull was on her stomach, his arms wrapped around her. She wrapped her arms around his skull and shoulders. Ever sense they had been little, baby bones as Nyala called it, he was the only one who could get away with wrapping his arms around her, for anything. She loved the feel of his bones against her skin, it was warm and comforting.

            She closed her eyes for a second as she heard frantic footsteps behind them, her heart pounded for a minute, and she heard the Dog Monsters sniffing around and getting lost in the clothes. Police voices asking people if they had come through, there were a lot of no’s and some general mass confusion, before the dogs picked up a scent on the clothes.

            “Get dressed,” Nyal said holding up the clothes he had ripped off the racks at the last second.  She laughed and turned her back to him, he did the same and they changed their clothes. The only thing he didn’t get rid of was the shoes and the beany, as they changed into different, fresh and new clothes. Kaili looked at him.

            “Now what Bonehead?” she asked looking at him he already had his pants on and was pulling a blue T-shirt over his head. He grinned at her and then threw their old clothes into two of the empty stalls next to them and opened the door.

            “Keep your head, and follow me,” He said as he threw her backpack over his shoulder and held his hand out for her. She grinned and grabbed his hand, and followed him as they walked casually towards an employee exit. He bumped into the clothes person quickly picking her pocket for her ID.

            “Sorry,” he murmured to her and smiled before he walked away and to the Employee exit, he ran the ID and they walked out, and started walking home.

 

            “ _Seventeen Banks! SEVENTEEN!_ In different states, and different cities, This is an atrocity!” Frisk took in a deep breath as she was yet again, yelled at by the politician standing in front of her. It was definitely an annoying job, being ambassador, ever sense she had had been 10 and had led the Monsters out of mount Ebott, she had been fighting for their rights. She was twenty four now, and still fighting for their rights, fourteen years, and the humans still hadn’t fully accepted the monsters. They feared them constantly and hated them, why? Because they were new, and not humans. They hadn’t hurt anyone, they had never attacked, not once, hell if it wasn’t for the monsters there were quite a few natural occurrences that could have ended a lot of lives, but monsters had been there and helped humanity. But because one monster had been robbing banks- never mind that there was also a human with them- these idoits were calling it an act of war.

            “I am well aware of how many banks have been robbed in the last month senator,” Frisk murmured softly.

            “This is magic again, we have warned you Ms., Dreemur, that this magic was dangerous! They shouldn’t be mixed with human kind they shou-“

            “Be locked up and put in back as second class citizens? Let me ask you something if an African American was the one doing the robberies do you think they should all be thrown into the artic? All your talks of racism and separation are hypocritical if you think so. Look-“

            “No Ms. Dreemur you look. If you truly-“

            “ENOUGH!” finally the president spoke up on the conference call on Frisk’s laptop. His voiced calmed Mr. Halder and they looked up at him.

            “Ms. Dreemur, Mr. Halder, I understand this news of robberies scares the public, but we will not punish an entire race for the actions of one, however we _WILL_ bring this one monster to justice. In a court of law, like we do every other citizen” The president said and looked at Frisk pointedly.

            “Ms. Dreemur, you want your family and race to have a fighting chance to prove they can live peacefully with the humans, here is your chance. I want you to pick out some able bodied monsters, I want them to work with the police, they will catch this criminal duo and bring them before our justice system,” The president was at least speaking some sense. Frisk could almost breath out that breath she took in.  

            “Thank you Mr. President,” Mr. Halder and Frisk murmured at the same time.

            “If that is all, I’ve got other matters to attend to,” The President said curtly and then ended the conference call. Mr. Halder glared at Frisk, but after a few minutes took his belongings and also left. Frisk finally let out that breath.

            “Thank. God.” She murmured, without Mr. Halder in the room she could actually breathe. She got onto her computer and typed up a memo, and then sighed. Who would she put on the team to go track down the criminals? All of her friends were very capable, but … she worried about having them in the crossfire. The other thing that worried her was the fact that the President had said _their_ justice system. One judge or jury that was against monsters and the poor monster that they brought in would be fried. It was to make an example of them that was for sure. Yet what else could Frisk do? It would be the only way to calm them, but Asgore wasn’t going to like it. Frisk sighed, one problem first then she would deal with the court and law stuff _after_ they had caught the criminal. Sure there had been monsters breaking other laws, here and there but never to this extent. Bank robbery, grand theft auto, kidnapping, arson, the charges for this skeleton went on forever.

            That was another thing that concerned Frisk. It was a skeleton doing this, she hadn’t seen a skeleton outside of Sans and Papyrus. She had tried to ask Sans and Pap about it, but every time she had brought it up to Sans he changed the subject or made a joke out of it. Papyrus on the other hand said they had moved to Snowdin when he was too young to remember and he hadn’t seen any Skeletons either. So where did this one come from? Why the hell was he robbing banks? Things just didn’t seem to add up. Frisk went ahead and sent some emails to the local police stations where the robberies had taken place and told them to send her the files on all of them and then decided to call it a day.

            She got up and stretched a bit, before she walked outside her office and told her assistant to cancel all appointments for today and reschedule, she needed a minute. She walked back inside; maybe she should try to talk to Sans again? He was probably at Grillby’s new place, she decided to head there to catch him. She walked to the closet where she usually kept her coat, and opened the door.

            “Hey kid, how’s it hanging?” Frisk laughed at Sans. He was in his jacket and his jacket was hanging on a coat hanger stuck on a coat rack, his feet swaying back and forth. She laughed and pulled him down.

            “Hey Sans,” She said and smiled at him grabbing her coat and purse. “How long have you been in there for anyway?” she asked putting her coat on. Sans shrugged, pulling the coat hanger out of his jacket.

            “I don’t know, I lost my watch a few days ago, tried looking for it but could never find the time,” Frisk smiled at him, Sans always had a way to make her feel bad after a really crappy day. She knew some of his jokes sucked but they were welcome to her usually dreary and frustrating job. Especially right now. They walked out of her office and down the hallway and stopped and waited for the elevator.

            “How’s Pap?”

            “He’s great, finally got his license, who knew 25 times is lucky?” Sans walked with Frisk as they walked out towards the parking lot.

            “So you’re saying I probably should walk home or take the bus because the roads aren’t safe,” Frisk teased.

            “Not with hurricane Papyrus on the loose, anyway,” Frisk added and Sans just grinned at her. They got into the elevator. Frisk pushed the button and sighed through her nose and looked down as once more her thoughts turned to her work. Who should she choose to go after the rogue skeleton? Her worry over her friends was too great. She didn’t wanna choose one of them, maybe she should bring it up to Asgore… yet at the same time, if she did… he would send Undyne, and she would worry over Undyne.

            “kid, is there something wrong? You’re not usually this down,” She looked over at Sans and debated telling him, and then again she didn’t know how much he had overheard in that closet. She opened her mouth and the elevator dinged open. She walked out with sans and just as they rounded the corner there was a big BANG as a red race car was crashed into one of the parked cars. Sitting in the driver’s seat was a skeleton she knew way too well.

            “HUMAN! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAS COME TO GIVE YOU A RIDE HOME!” Frisk looked at the ruined car that Papyrus had just run into and pulled out a piece of paper and pen from her bag. She wrote down her insurance information on it with her name and number and a sorry, with a picture of a hug, and then placed it in the car’s windshield. Papyrus looked at Frisk and smiled sheepishly.

            “THANK YOU HU-FRISK,” He still had trouble calling her Frisk, but he knew that he couldn’t go around yelling human now that they were on the surface. Not without causing a lot of people to stare at him or ask him why they were yelling at them.

            “It’s no problem Pap,” Frisk took another deep breath and got into the new car’s passenger seat. She shut the door and practically ripped the seatbelt to get into it. Sans got in the backseat and put on his too, then tucked his arms behind his head and stretched out a bit. Papyrus pulled, brazenly, out of the parking garage and Frisk had to remind herself that he PASSED the License test, so he knew how to drive as they pulled out onto the street doing 50 mph. Once they were out into the street though, he drove a little more easier on the car, and her heart.

            “So Is mom cooking tonight or did you make dinner Pap?” Frisk asked trying to calm herself down.

            “HER MAJESTY MADE PIZZA, HOMEMADE, AND ALSO SOME SNAIL PIE FOR DESERT,” Good, that meant that Sans wasn’t going to go to Grillbys for dinner. She looked over at Pap, he seemed to happy, finally driving on the surface. Frisk couldn’t help but smile too. Papyrus was a good friend, a real sweetheart, even if he was a little… strange, he was ever the optimist, and always there whenever someone felt down. The first few years on the surface Papyrus had wanted to talk to everyone and know everyone, he had scared quite a bit of people with his yelling and his over exuberance. Now however whenever he was outside the entire neighborhood kids played with him and called him cool, he had a bunch of people in the town that loved Papyrus. It made Frisk the happiest person in the world seeing Papyrus so happy.

            “This is a nice car,”

            “THANK YOU FRISK! UNDYNE AND SANS FOUND IT, THOUGH I WASN’T ABLE TO DRIVE IT AT FIRST, UNDYNE HELD ONTO IT AND GOT IT FIXED. MY BROTHER HAD IT PAINTED TOO, THOUGH NEITHER ONE WOULD LET ME PAY FOR IT,” 

            “Don’t worry about it Bro, it wasn’t that expensive, besides the place we took it too was really wreck-a-mended,”

            “SANS! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO BORE FRISK WITH YOUR BAD JOKES?!”

            “What did you say Pap?”

            “I SAID HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO BORE FRISK-”

            “Sorry Bro, I can’t understand you, you’re talking a mile a minute,” Frisk couldn’t help but laugh hard with their bantering.

            “DON’T ENCOURAGE HIM!” After laughing for a minute Frisk sobered.

            “Sorry Papyrus couldn’t help it.”

            “IF YOU KEEP IT UP YOU BOTH WILL WALK HOME,” Papyrus threatened lightheartedly. Frisk smiled at him.

            “Well then we’d get a ride home with Grillby, he’s got a new motorcycle you know,” Frisk pointed out.

            “Nah I couldn’t ride a motorcycle kid,”

            “Why not?”

            “I don’t know how to put on a helmet-”

            “SANS!”

            “The whole Idea just goes over my head,” Frisk burst out laughing again and allowed herself to enjoy the rest of the ride as Papyrus yelled at Sans. Sans just grinned his same grin from the backseat and closed his eyes to get some rest. It didn’t take long for them to get home. The house was big and huge from where Frisk lived. Papyrus and Sans were living here too ever sense their apartment had been broken into about 3 months ago. They had stolen a lot of things from there, including Sans pet rock, which they found out later had actually been a type of jewel that had actually been worth some money. Sans had promptly moved them somewhere safe so he could keep an easier eye on Papyrus, of course Frisk also had a nagging feeling it had something to do with Toriel too who had welcomed the boys a bit too quick.

            Frisk sighed to herself as they got home, and Papyrus parked in the driveway. Frisk got out of the car and smiled walked up to the door as Papyrus and Sans got out and followed behind her. As they walked up to the door and walked in Frisk pulled off her shoes and put her jacket up, and the boys just walked inside.

            “I’m home mom!” Frisk called as she hung up her coat and walked into the kitchen looking for Toriel. Toriel smiled at her from where she was pulling the Snail pie out of the oven.

            “Welcome home my child, how was your day?” she asked smiling big at Frisk. Frisk smiled at her.

            “Eh, annoying as always, the humans are impossible as always. Is Dad coming around today?” Frisk asked at Toriel wrinkled her nose like always when someone mentioned her Ex-Husband.

            “He’ll be here for your report at 8, that’s when we’ll have dinner, sit down little one, take a load off,” she murmured and smiled at Frisk. “you’ve had a hard day, you need to relax,” Frisk nodded and sighed and walked to the couch, sitting in it she turned on the TV. Her mind went back to work for a minute as she switched channels repeatedly. Finally she settled on Mettaton’s show, she always preferred it over a bunch of other human shows. She watched it halfheartedly her mind on who to send for work.

            Undyne was perfect for the job, more than capable, but she was also passionate, almost TOO passionate about her work. If someone wasn’t there to calm her… well. That could end up more problem than help.

            She couldn’t think about sending Sans instead… that would be… well ridiculous, Sans was a great guy but he wouldn’t do work. Hell Toriel had to threaten him just to do dishes once out of a month.

            If only Papyrus wasn’t so innocent, he was a good fighter, and a really good warrior, and he was smart…in a sideways sort of way. Yet he was too innocent, his optimism would get him killed. If he heard about this… well he would be the first to volunteer, and Frisk wouldn’t be able to live with herself if he got hurt.

            She didn’t have the heart to send someone she didn’t know either… she had worked so hard for everyone’s happiness. She didn’t want to bother them once they had it now either.

            “Alright kid, what’s eating you?” Frisk looked up at Sans. She looked around and when she didn’t see Papyrus or anyone else in the room she decided to tell him.

            She told him everything, about how they worked. The first bank had been a fluke, after all the cameras had been destroyed, silently as soon as they walked in. Nobody had been hurt, as they had all been held still with Blue magic, and the robbers hadn’t entered the Vault, where there were extra cameras everywhere, instead sending an employee, and then they made everyone get on the ground and then ran. They had made it far enough by the time the silent alarm had triggered that the cops hadn’t picked up a trail. The local police station had taken control of the investigation and that was that. Then the second bank had been hit in the next state over, same MO. The magic had been instant and silent; the skeleton had blocked out all the cameras before anyone had noticed and then once again taken ahold of everyone’s souls and sent an employee into the vault. Again they had left before the silent alarm had been triggered. But what was interesting is that they didn’t bother covering their faces, the witnesses could easily identify them. One as a girl, in her late teens early twenties, and the other was a skeleton with one broken eye. They always took nothing in the register, always aiming for the Deposit places. They knew the numbers to each safety deposit boxes, which would hold the best and most expensive stuff. They only got one deposit box, and were always gone before the silent alarm triggered. After a moment of digestion Sans seemed to think about it.

            “And you’re sure it was a skeleton?”

            “Positive, they’ve all identified him the same, a long and tall skeleton with a crack right down over his left eye, that’s left him blind, and a beany on his head that says Bad Dog,” Frisk said looking at Sans, she wished she could hear what he was thinking.

            “Sans, where are all the other Skeletons?” Frisk asked looking at him. “Out of all the monsters I’ve seen you and Paps are the only Skeletons, Undyne has Fish cousins under the waters, and Alphys has relatives in Germany. Mom and Dad are both part of a nearly extinct race but there are others. You and Paps are the only skeletons. Then this… rogue one appears out of nowhere,” Frisk watched Sans carefully for a reaction he sort of gave a little sweating before he answered.

            “I-I don’t know Kid. That’s the truth. I honestly don’t know,”

“Well how did you and Papyrus get to Snowdin then-“

            “I don’t remember. I know we lived there with our father… until… well.. I don’t know. He just vanished one day,” Sans murmured and seemed to frown for a second. He looked at Frisk and for once she could tell he was being serious, which was quite a feat considering it was Sans.

            “So where did this Skeleton come from?” she asked looking at Sans, he just shrugged.

 

 

 

. . .

             

           

 

            Kaili was still counting the cash from the fence, she was uber paranoid today. Nyal stole quick glances at her from his driving. She got to one million and then sighed, giving up; she shoved the cash in the backseat trunk they had gotten.

            “What does that make the count now? Only 19 left?” he asked looking at her. Kaili nodded then sighed and turned around and pulled out the laptop.

            “Nyal, we’ve been training this for 3 years now, and we’ve been robbing for an entire month now. We’ve been careful so far, but tonight, I would _love_ to sleep in a real bed for _once,_ so please, please, can we _please_ get a hotel tonight?” Kaili begged staring at Nyal, he hesitated. They had been careful so far but one little slip could end them up in jail. They still didn’t have enough yet, so Nyal hated stopping, for anything. Yet he looked at Kaili, she was worn out, and let’s face it, using so much blue magic at one time was killing him. If he had any skin or organs he probably would of coughed up blood by now, his body felt weak, and heavy, but he knew he had to stay strong, Kaili needed him, and for he would gladly ruin this entire world. She was tired too, they took turns driving so the other could sleep but Kaili was sore from sleeping in car for 20 straight days. She deserved a minute in a hotel, and they had plenty of clean cash. After a moment Nyal nodded.

            “Alright but only for tonight, I’ll wait till its dark and then stop at the first one I see okay?”

            “Thanks Ny,” Kaili smiled at him warmly and then grabbed her laptop and began searching the internet, how she had Wi-Fi on that thing while they were moving was a trick not even Nyal’s magic could mimic; there was something about electronics that just loved Kaili. They worked better for her than anyone else in the world. She wrote on something for a half an hour, the gentle sounds of her typing really calmed him for some reason, just the sound of it. He guessed it was because it made Kaili calm, she loved the online world; it was easier to deal with her own demons when they were covered up with one hundred and one distractions he guessed. He rolled down his window and pulled out a cigarette. Kaili let out a growl, as per usual as he lit the cigarette and drank in the smoke from it.

            “I swear Nyal, those things are going to be the death of you,” Kaili growled, Nyal laughed and looked at her.

            “What am I going to die from K? Lung Cancer?”

            “don’t joke about it dammit,” Kaili growled, and hit him lightly in the arm. Nyal just laughed and snuck a glance of her. He smiled at her.

            “You need to quit,” Kaili growled looking at Nyal and he let out a sigh.

            “You know I can’t…” he murmured, and he saw her flinch slightly in his peripheral vision. He instantly felt like shit, that was a sore spot for Kaili, and he knew it. He sighed and blew the smoke out the window so it didn’t get near her.

            “It wasn’t your fault Kai. It was mine-“

            “You wouldn’t have even touched the damn things if I hadn’t of told you about the-“

            “Enough! I did it to protect you, alright. So I’ve got one addiction? I’ve got a bigger addiction,” he murmured and snuck a look at her, hoping she’d take the bait. Then his sight went straight back to the road.

            She did “What Addiction is that?”

            “I’m addicted to you,” he said with a wide grin, he almost could see her face redden and she hit him again, he laughed.

            “Alright Chuckles,” she said and went back to her work.

            Nyal took a drag off his smoke and blew it out the window again, and sighed. Kaili had her internet to distract herself while Nyal’s addiction forced him to dance with his demons. After hours of driving it seemed the sun had finally given up its attempt to keep them from getting any real sleep. Soon it was setting and Nyal pulled off the interstate and took notice of the big signs that pointed to a local hotel. He followed them and pulled in a large hotel’s parking lot, it was big and beautiful. He parked and then unbuckled and got out, he waited until Kaili got out and then locked the car up. Kaili only brought in her laptop and bag, they decided to leave the trunk outside, it was locked up with magic and locks and key anyway, but they brought Kaili’s backpack which still had a good chunk of the money in also. Nyal turned his beany inside out just in case anybody recognized it and quickly walked past the reception desk while Kaili dealt with the receptionist, she wouldn’t be recognized as quickly as Nyal would. Humans tended to not be AS suspicious of each other as they were of monsters. Nyal couldn’t blame them; after all, he was living proof that monsters could be aggressive, powerful and violent... He put out the cigarette butt he was smoking at threw it away as he waited a little past the lobby. He saw a swimming pool and blinked, maybe some water would be good for them. Kaili used to love to swim anyway. Maybe it would cheer her up?

            Kaili joined him just after a moment.

            “Alright, all they had open was one suite with a king sized bed, no funny business got it?” Kaili growled and Nyal grinned as he gave her a fake look of surprise.

            “Who, Me? I am the epitome of a Gentleman,” he teased. Kaili rolled her eyes and then walked them over to the elevator they both got in and Kaili leaned against the wall as the doors closed. She closed her eyes.

            “dear god! A real bed!” she said happily and Nyal smiled.

            “With real sheets,” he murmured

            “And blankets!”

            “and pillows,”

            “Ugh! Love it!” she said with a big grin. Her eyes widened as she realized something

            “Oh Great God! I CAN ALSO TAKE A BATH!”

            “and I can watch!”

            That got him a slap on the cheek bone, not hard, but enough and she looked at him face red. He just grinned at her and she huffed.

            “Why do you got to ruin it?”

            “What can I say? It’s a talent,” he shrugged and looked at her. She always said she hated his flirting but she never stopped him, and deep down he figured she enjoyed it. He was careful though not to push the issue, even though he adored Kaili. They were both too scarred from relationships and let’s face it, the whole not the same species thing sort of really killed everything about it. The Partners in crime thing was a hell of a lot easier on both of them. They had been together as partner’s sense they were children, and would always be partners. Even if Nyal wanted something more. He knew it would be better to keep their relationship this way. He could protect her better anyway without her being in love with him and running back to him in the line of fire.

With a ding the elevator opened up and they stepped off and walked down the hallway to their room. As soon as they were in Kaili set the backpack on the table and walked over to the king mattress and threw herself into it. The room was a gold color with gold sheets and clean pillows, a flat screen TV was hanging on the wall directly in front of the bed. A dresser was tucked into the wall below the flat screen. The bathroom was directly to the right. He smiled and went into the bathroom. He took a moment to shut the door, and then let himself fall apart. His entire body ached and his skull throbbed to the point of madness, he sighed and turned himself to the mirror so he could check his right eye socket. His pupil was a deep darker violet color, not the color he needed it to be. He let out a tired sigh, last heist had taken a lot out of him, thirty people in that bank, and he had to grab every single one of them at the same time. He pulled off his beany and looked at his cracked skull, the top of his skull was shattered and the bone barely held together. It always splintered like this whenever he used too much.

            Nyal however couldn’t afford to hold back though, if he had let even one of the guards slip, well.. then things could have gotten bad. So far they had been lucky, his magic had carried them through seventeen heists and they were so close to their goal. He sighed, the only thing that would help now is sleep. He went ahead and stripped searching for anymore cracks, after checking and making sure he got dressed and walked into the room.

            Kaili had fallen asleep where she laid. Nyal smiled, and pulled her shoes off, and then picked her up and put her head on the pillows and covered her up. He smiled at her and then sighed through his nose and looked out the window. He took a cigarette out of his pack and lit it. It was odd how the rain fell outside just as they got inside and settled. He always loved watching the storms, even when he was a baby bones and had crawled up from the barrier around Mount Ebbot… he remembered working in the dirt trying to get out only to be hit by these small cold teardrops from the sky. He remembered how the air first tasted whenever he came into the light, how lightweight it felt. He remembered how dark the clouds looked and how beautiful the lightning seemed when he walked out. He smiled to himself, that was one of his few good memories. The memories of life on the surface hadn’t been so seneic for him as they had been for quite a few monsters.

            He smoked for a bit, just staring out the window, mentally calculating how many heists they had left, and afterwards… Kaili and him could just settle somewhere, obviously not in the US, but somewhere quiet, and who the hell knew? Maybe they’d find some peace. Or at least that was his plan. After a moment he put his cigarette out and got up, taking off his shoes and his jacket. He crawled on the bed.

            Suddenly just as he started to lay down, a scream from Kaili made him jump.

            “Not again,” he murmured as he looked at her laying body, he crawled over to her.

            “NYALA!” she screamed in her sleep slamming her hands and legs out as she struggled in her nightmare. Nyal grabbed her.

            “Kaili it’s a dream! Shh,” he hushed her wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her into his lap. He wrapped himself around her.

            “Kaili wake up,”

            “Nyal! No-No-no-no”

            “Kaili, wake up!” he ran his hands through her hair and hushed her, he knew better than to try to shake her awake, last time she had nearly shattered his skull. He just held her and stroked her hair instead. She screamed again and tossed and he held her.

            “wake up Kai, you’re okay,”

            “Shh, baby you’re okay,” Slowly, after a moment she started to wake up. The kicks and punches lessened and she started to moan. Her eyelids flickered open and she looked up at him sleepily.

            “N-Ny?”

            “Yeah?”

            “I had another one huh?”       

            “yeah.”

            “I-I-I couldn’t m-m-“

            “Shh, I know baby, I know, I’m here. Okay? You sleep I’ll watch over you,”

            “You’re not going anywhere?”

            “Not unless you want me to go south of your equator, no.” she smirked at his joke and shuffled in close to him. She looked at him, and he knew she smiled at him and for a minute his soul seemed to quiver.

            “how about a lullaby?” she asked sleepily, he stared at her incredulously.

            “A lullaby? You really think I know one?”

            “Yeah of course you do, I mean not all your songs can be about Sex, Drugs, Fights, and Death right?”

            “You forgot Fast Cars and Whores too,”

            “mm, yep them too,” Nyal laughed and shook his head. He looked at her.

            “How about I just hum something, because I honestly don’t know a lullaby with real lyrics that doesn’t have at least one of those qualifications previously mentioned,” She laughed and nodded sleepily, she yawned.

            “Fine but you owe me one later,”

            “Fine, Fine,” He said and hummed an aimless tune, he didn’t have to hum it long, after a few minutes she was so exausghsted she just conked back out. He smiled and held her. Heh, he could sleep when he was dead.

           

 


	2. The Great and Wise Kidnap Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Bone headed decisions lands the Dynamic Duo into a head first fight with the skeleton Brothers. Get ready for violence, jokes, pranks and maybe some kotex.

2.  
The Great and Wise Kidnap Victim  
“This is a robbery! Now get down on the floor! We’re here for all the shit you don’t need no more, we want your cash, open the safe, Get off your phone! Don’t try to act like a hero and you might just make it home, get em up, and get down, reach for the sky and go ahead and kiss the ground,” – Nickelback “Get ‘em up,”

 

“So you see my problem?” Frisk asked looking at Asgore.  
“Frisk, we’re your friends, you should trust us to get the job done, sure Undyne’s a little passionate but that’s why I chose her as captain of the royal guard, and she knows the value of Mercy,” Frisk sighed at Asgore’s words. She knew he was right but, she was still protective. After all, Undyne was a close friend, and she didn’t want her hurt, so far the criminals hadn’t been very violent. However it didn’t mean they couldn’t become violent.  
“We’re stronger than you think,” Asgore said and smiled at Frisk, she sighed and looked at him.  
“Alright, alright, I’ll send Undyne after them tomorrow. I want to go with her though, god it’s been so long sense I’ve been able to do anything other than sit in the office,” Frisk said and Asgore laughed.  
“Now you understand how I feel, power always comes with responsibility,” Frisk smiled at Asgore and nodded. She took a drink of the tea between them. She had missed her talks with Asgore; he was very kind in a good way. There had never been anyone who had been more of a father figure to her than Asgore, well, maybe Sans, but she saw him more of an uncle or an older brother. Mostly because Sans knew a lot more than the others, in more ways than one.  
“FRISK WE’RE GOING TO THE STORE DO YOU WANT TO COME WITH US!?” Frisk smiled.  
“No thanks Papyrus! I’m going to stay here and talk more with Dad, you guys be safe alright?” Frisk called into the next room.  
“SANS ARE YOU COMING!?”  
“Nah, Pap, I’ll Meat you there,”  
“UGH!”  
Frisk couldn’t help a smirk, even though Asgore let out a grimace. He didn’t care much for Sans, which only reinforced Frisk’s conspiracy theory that Sans and Toriel were an item, but she didn’t say anything about it. Asgore, for all his kindness still loved Toriel and Toriel wouldn’t have him, at first they had tried to reconcile, but… well. It hadn’t come out too right. Either way, as long as Toriel was happy Frisk didn’t mind her dating Sans at all honestly. Sans walked into the kitchen and grabbed the list off the fridge.  
“Be back in a few hours Kid,”  
“Alright bye Sans,” Frisk smiled as she watched the skeleton brothers leave and she thought about it. Then turned back to Asgore.  
“Hey Dad?”  
“Yes?”  
“Have you seen any other skeletons other than Sans and Papyrus?” She asked and for a second a funny look came over Asgore’s face as if he struggled to remember something.  
“I think I … remember one a friend I knew for… a long time?” he seemed to cock his head to the side as he thought.  
“Or maybe not,” he said and then looked at frisk.  
“You’re thinking this skeleton is someone we know?”  
“I don’t … maybe not but I can’t believe out of all the monsters in the underground nobody, saw any other skeletons, I’m trying to see if I can find out more about our mystery bone man.” Frisk murmured and sighed. “But everyone I talked to including Sans and Pap, both don’t know him and nobody has seen another skeleton before the brothers,” Asgore thought about it for a minute.  
“huh, I’ll talk to Alphys and a few others from the underground, if anyone knows anything about different types of monsters from the underground it would be her,” Asgore mused for a second and Frisk smiled.  
“Thanks Dad,”  
“It’s no problem sweetie, after all we are in this together,” Asgore said and Frisk nodded and smiled though for some reason she couldn’t help but have a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

 

. . . 

 

 

“And you’re sure it’s this bank right here?” Nyal asked looking at Kaili, searching her face for any hint of a lie. Kaili nodded.  
“18 million was stored into the vault five days ago Nyal, I know it for sure. All the information brokers in the city agree, and it’s registered in their systems,” Kaili murmured and looked at the bank.  
“God if this is true then,”  
“All we’ll need is one million, and we’ll have enough! We can go home Nyal! We’ll be free and and not to mention we get Aricka back!” Kaili looked at him and hope filled her face. Nyal nodded and smiled, and then took a deep breath. It was a huge bank though; there could be easily forty to fifty people there in a general day, which was going to be a big pain in the ass. He took out a cigarette and lit it taking a deep puff. He could see the excitement on Kaili’s face, and it filled him with enough determination to walk into that bank right now in the broad of daylight. He looked at Kaili.  
“What’s the plan?”  
“Same as always? Or are there too many people in there this time?” Nyal thought about it, thirty nine had always been his max, forty people, forty extremely strong souls. He was good, but if there were fifty people in there was no way he would be able to deal with it. He slowly shook his head in thought.  
“I don’t think I can grab everyone,” Nyal murmured and Kaili sighed.  
“What if I…” she typed on her computer for a minute. “Here we go, I’ll put a loop on their cameras, that way at least some guards won’t come out of their shack, that’ll reduce it a bit… hmm. We’re going to need the gun for this aren’t we?” Kaili asked after a moment. Nyal winced, he hated the thought of her with the gun, but if they were going to get this money… it was a risk they had to take, there was no other choice this late in the game.  
“How are you going to get it in past the metal detectors?”  
“I’ll disable those too, it won’t be easy and definitely not a permanent disable, but it will buy us a little time at least. . . but you’re going to still need to hold the people behind the counters and the guards by the metal detectors, while I handle the customers. Is that okay?” Kaili looked at him and Nyal grinned.  
“Piece of cake,”  
“Alright lets go-“  
“What?”  
“Lets go!” Kaili must of lost her ever loving mind. Nyal stared at her incredulously.  
“We just now planned it out Kai! We usually wait a few friggin days before we do anything remember?” Nyal said and Kaili looked at him.  
“Eighteen Million dollars Nyal, is sitting right in front of us, with your magic and the gun we’ll be-“  
“Don’t get cocky Kaili! My magic isn’t all powerful and that gun sure as hell-“  
“Look! I can’t keep it up alright? This running, having to move every friggin minute, never staying in one place for too long. I want to go home Nyal! I want to have a life again! I want to play with Aricka; I want to fall asleep on my bed. I want to- to- I want to wake up and not have to worry that the only male in this whole fucking world that I give a damn about is going to be in jail in the next heartbeat. Every second you’re out of my line of sight I worry, is he arrested is this it? The end? I just can-“ He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug across the seat. She stiffened then relaxed into him and closed her eyes. Nyal held her close for what felt like forever. She struggled not to cry, and Nyal struggled to pretend he didn’t notice. This month had been hard on both of them, especially her. Kaili was a good girl, she had struggled her whole life to not become a criminal, and now she was forced to not only become a criminal but become a good one so she wasn’t caught. Every time they came on the news she almost cried, every time they robbed a bank and got more notorious she worried someone from home would notice it was her. She hated having to do bank after bank, even though it was her idea, it was still hard. Hell, Kaili used to drive under the speed limit just to avoid getting a ticket. Now she was an international thief. Seeing her there breaking down, well it knocked out all of his will to fight, he really was the biggest idoit when it came to Kaili, and he knew that was going to get him killed.  
“Alright. But under one condition, if things don’t go the way we plan, in this little five second planning, we run. With or without the money, Kaili, we run,” Nyal insisted making Kaili look him in the eyes. He hated this, and knew, he just knew, that it was a terrible idea. Probably the worst idea he was going along with in a while. They should have just stayed back, but as Nyal gathered his shit, and took a deep breath in preparing himself he knew that Kaili had wanted to do this the instant she had heard about it. The Faster and quicker to get this done, the better for her.  
Being on the run for so long wasn’t just hard, it was exauaghsting. The constant worry and stress if they were going to be caught was oppressive. She wasn’t the only one who worried constantly when they were away from each other, sure it might have only been a few seconds at a time, but every time Nyal had nearly gone crazy. He had to make sure they made it. This was the second to last stop. All it was this and one more and by friggin god they could get Aricka and go somewhere to be in a new home. Somewhere were there wasn’t so many humans or monsters. It wasn’t going to be hard at this point, he was a bit tired, but as long as he didn’t have to hold all of them, he would make it through this. He tried to convince himself despite the heavy dread in his heart. Everything in his head told him they should wait; that this momentary lasp in brain cells was going to be it this was going to be the end, yet-  
He could rest when he was dead right?  
. . . 

As Always it never failed to make Sans utterly confused how his brother could stand in the noodle aisle for 20 full minutes trying to find the perfect noodle to use for his spaghetti. It took him forever to pick up the same noodles that he always got and progress through the aisle to the cereal. He always took forever. Though Sans had to say the fact that Pap was outside, in the grocery store on the surface made him almost deliriously happy.  
No, the fact that Papyrus was alive period made him happy.  
Even if it was for a short time, he honestly didn’t care anymore that the world might be reset, that they were all at the whim of Frisk’s mood. Sans had learned a long time ago how to take a bit of joy from the small here’s and now’s. There was no point in worrying about the reset right now, if it happened, he would… like always, hurt. The tragedy would probably kill what little was left of his soul, but he knew the end of it, fighting Frisk with everything he had, killing her if he could, over and over until she either got bored and reset again, or she finished him. He had seen from a completely different path what happened if he let it get to his head… he looked away.  
“SANS!!”  
“Yeah Pap?” Sans asked as he walked a little further down the aisle.  
“What is Gluten?”  
“Beats me,” Sans shrugged and looked at the cereal brands, some of them saying Gluten Free written in big letters.  
“Do you think it will taste any good?”  
“Oh I think it will taste Killer Paps, Cereal Killer,” Sans said and grinned, as Pap struggled not to smile and gave him a glare, so it wasn’t his best material, but hey. It got a mild reaction. Papyrus grabbed a box anyway, and threw it in the basket and they walked off, Papyrus shuffled through the cart a little and then reached into his pockets, frowning.  
“DO YOU HAVE THE LIST?”  
“Nope, you could say I’m feeling very listless,”  
“SANS, STOP.” He just grinned at Papyrus, he may act like he hated the jokes but he knew that Pap always had a smile on his face whenever Sans made them, no matter how horrible they were. It just was how he reacted, so Sans kept the jokes up, mostly for Paps, but somehow the jokes were also for him. They helped with the fear and the constant worry; sure it was a lot better, even after fourteen years of waiting, not one reset, even when things got hard. He should trust Frisk a bit more, he told himself that every time the kid was out of his view, but he couldn’t shake the feeling, the knowing, that at any second of any time, it could be all over.  
“FOUND IT!” Papyrus said in a triumphant way as he opened it up, he read it and checked the contents of the list; he suddenly froze in his tracks as he read the next line.  
“What wrong Bro? You turned really white, some could even say, bone white,”  
“WE HAVE EVERYTHING E-E-EXCEPT…”  
“Except?” He reached over there and pulled out the list and looked at it.  
“Oh Good Lord,” 

 

Ten minutes later the Skeleton brothers were standing in the darkest, most dangerous aisle of them all. Staring at the scariest- and most embarrassing items of them all, the feminist hygiene aisle.  
“THE LIST SAYS TAMPONS, BUT I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHICH OF THESE ARE TAMPONS, THE PACKAGES ARE ALL CONFUSING!”  
“I wonder why Toriel didn’t get them, she usually gets them,”  
“MAYBE SHE FORGOT?” Papyrus looked at the aisle again, he was nervous, and Sans just grinned. He didn’t like being in this aisle either, but they didn’t really have a choice.  
“WHATS THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN MAXIPADS AND TAMPONS?” Papyrus asked looking at the aisle  
“The Tampons are Tamped on,” Sans said with a grin, and Papyrus shot him a glare. Sans looked at the aisle.  
“Maxipads are ipads,”  
“WHAT?!”  
“Yep, Max-ipads, they not only help you on your period, but also allow you to surf the web,” To his surprise Papyrus believed him, and Sans could barely contain his laughter. A human woman walked up towards them, to do her own shopping.  
“THEY SEEM KINDA CHEAP FOR IPADS,”  
“Oh, I promise you even though they are cheap I promise they’re top of the line, 30-Gig Ipads, also known as the Heavy Flows,” The woman beside them seemed to grin abet.  
“REALLY? IF THEY’RE THAT GOOD WE SHOULD GET ONE FOR EVERYONE!” Papyrus said grinning. Sans shook as he tried to hold back the laughter.  
“OH I’m sure they would just lose their Com-poise-ure,” He said as he saw a box of Poise on the shelf. Papyrus seemed even more excited, and the woman beside them seemed to laugh.  
“The Ipad, protecting your data from serious accidents,” The woman murmured beside them as she grabbed a box of Tampons, Papyrus didn’t seem to hear her as he filled up the cart. The woman looked at him with a grin.  
“You should feel ashamed of yourself,”  
“Eh, so I may have taken it a little out of Kotex, but you know what they say? No Flow, no go.”  
“SANS DO THEY COME IN DIFFERENT COLORS?!” Sans grinned.  
“Just one, Blood red,” The woman went into mild hysterics. She laughed and shook her head as Papyrus filled up his cart full of the maxipad boxes. He walked away and Sans shrugged and looked at the woman, giving her one last grin before they walked up to the checkout with his brother. Sans walked up there grabbing himself a coca cola in the line and waited at the register. He wondered just how long he could keep the prank up; he knew Paps could be kind of dense, especially when it came to human stuff, but dang. It was almost too easy to pick on him. As they cashier rang them up Pap waited, he was excited he had just gotten a new credit card to swipe and he was eager to try it out.  
He paid without a problem, and grinned as he tried out his credit card and he grinned at Sans as they gathered the groceries and started out. Just as they began walking out Sans hit into a cart as a human boy had pushed it into him. He winced as he felt his HP go to below its max. .05 . . . . Well shit.  
“Sorry kid,” Sans said to the human boy and walked out to the car with Papyrus, he sat in the front while Pap unloaded the groceries into the backseat. Sans curled up in the passenger seat.  
“REALLY LAZY BONES?!” Papyrus asked as he got into the car. Sans thought about it and buckled up.  
“Yup. Need to nap bro, sleeps good for ya, you know?”  
“NOT ALL THE TIME SANS!” Sans just shrugged and grinned at him and closed his eyes and took a deep breath in as he got ready to start sleeping. Papyrus started driving as his brother fell asleep, there was one more chore they had to do before going home, and he figured he didn’t need to wake Sans up for this one. 

 

. . . 

 

The break in was going smoothly, it wasn’t hard for Nyal to grab all the cashiers and all the security guards souls. Though 6 of the guards were in the guard booth, watching the same looping camera footage with Nyal using his magic also to keep the door closed, it was easier to hold objects than souls anyway. He had already had one cashier filling up Kaili’s backpack, and although it was going smoothly, Nyal was nervous. It was the customers that made Nyal nervous. There must have been 15 of them alone and Kaili had to be careful to watch every single one of them. If she missed one and they attacked, well… that’s where shit could get messy, but so far so good. No sirens and no alarms had gone off.. Yet. He was jumpy, and paranoid he felt like he saw eyes on him.  
He was holding onto all the souls and he could feel every single one of them struggling against him. He took a deep breath in his nose and concentrated, everything would be fine.  
“Hurry up, we don’t have all day,” he called to the cashier that was in the vault. The cashier just started to come out of the vault when he heard a noise that made him freeze in his tracks.  
The door opened and closed behind someone, someone new. He started to turn around, and he barely caught the item before it started flying at Kaili, he used some of his magic to teleport in front of her, he caught it in his hand, he blinked looking at it. A…bone?  
He looked up at the intruder. In front of the door was a Skeleton, wearing a sort of make shift Royal armor, it had shorts covering his hipbones and gender and a huge white and red jacket with an orange red scarf around his neck.  
“YOU YOUR THAT SKELETON BANK ROBBER!” He yelled, not talked, an uppercase voice tended to do that to people. However he… was odd. Though in Nyal’s opinion any skeleton that wasn’t him was odd, he had never seen any other skeletons besides for him. Ever. He had never seen a skeleton before him at all, sure he had heard there was a couple of them that worked in the king’s inner circle but… was this the same one?  
“YOU-YOU GIVE US SKELETONS A BAD NAME!” he yelled pointing at Nyal accusatory. Kaili looked at Nyal her eyes wide.  
“I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL CAPTURE AND RESTORE US SKELETONS GOOD NAME!” the skeleton went on but Nyal’s eyes were on Kaili, he reached out with his powers to grab the Skeleton, but just as he did, that skeleton seemed to shrug him off, as if his powers were already engaged and kept him from being grabbed by Nyal. He blinked.  
Shit.  
He thought and pulled Kaili behind him, careful to keep ahold of all the cashiers and guards still.  
“Get the bag,” he whispered to her and looked at the Skeleton in front of him, he was going to have to fight this guy if he was going to get Kaili out of here, skeleton or not.  
“Well, I take it your name is Papyrus huh? I’m Nyala, or Nyal if you prefer. I don’t really care. I just care about one thing, getting me and my girl out of here after our business is done. I don’t want to hurt you; I don’t want to fight you. So just stand aside, because if you don’t I will fight you, and I will dust you.” Nyal said letting his eye glow with the color of his soul, a neon radioactive gray color, the skeleton shook his head.  
“NO. I WILL CAPTURE YOU. YOU HAVE MADE A LOT OF PROBLEMS FOR MY FRIEND, ALSO YOU NEED TO STOP. WHY NOT TURN YOURSELF IN INSTEAD? I DON’T WANT TO FIGHT YOU EITHER. EVERYONE CAN BE GOOD IF THEY TRY,” he said looking at Nyal, and Nyal mentally winced. At one point he might have been as optimistic as this poor sap but that had been a looong time ago. No, he knew exactly how cruel the world could be. How cold and heartless. The only good thing that he had ever been, he had been for Kaili, and for her… well… He looked at her.  
“Get ready to run,” he whispered and turned his attention back to the Skeleton- Papyrus in front of him.  
“Sorry buddy… but I stopped trying to be good a long time ago.” He said and summoned two bones, they hovered straight behind Nyal and with a flick of his wrist he sent them straight at Papyrus’s head. The skeleton dodged, and let out a sigh as he sent out his own bone attacks. Making a tidal wave of them from the ground.  
Nyal easily dodged them and sent out more and more at Papyrus’s head. For a few minutes it went like that back and forth, bone for bone. Papyrus preferred to send out his bones from the ground or the ceiling, as soon as he did Nyal could easily lift himself and Kaili in the middle of the room to keep them from being hit. Papyrus hits were pretty strong but slow, mostly he focused on straight attacking him from the front. Nyal moved to the side and sent a row of them down the ceiling towards Papyrus; he managed to move away just as the bones struck where he had been standing. Papyrus seemed to reach out at Nyal and for a second Nyal thought he felt something try to grab around his soul, but he dodged. Huh so grabbing people with blue magic must have been a skeleton thing. Interesting, Nyal filed that under the part of his brain to remember for a later date. He sent a huge bone sideways at Papyrus and then a huge one from below him at the same time, he managed to duck below the first one but the second hit, damaging some of his HP.  
As soon as he damaged it Nyal realized just how strong this skeleton was, a 20 HP. Nyal almost mentally winced, this guy, he hadn’t ever leveled up had he? He didn’t have EXP that he earned, he was innocent. Nyal sighed through his nose, he already knew he was going to hell, he had just hoped that the next person he had to kill was an asshole. Papyrus recovered quickly and got to his feet and sent a blow towards Nyal, who dodged. His attacks getting faster and faster, he seemed to send them in a sort of pattern way. Dodging and holding himself and Kaili in the air was starting to take its toll on Nyal. He had already been weakened from using his magic for so long. Under different circumstances Nyal could of one hit Papyrus and this would be over. Yet as it stood Nyal was weak, holding so many souls and fighting at the same time, also deflecting any bone attacks that came Kaili’s way. He had to end this, and fast. Finally Nyal got tired of it, he was wasting wayyy too much magic as it was, he was feeding his HP into his magic just to stay in control. He took a deep breath and then Summoned 16 bones they spun behind his back. They hovered for a second covered in Nyal’s own Neon gray colored magic. He sent them all from different angles, all at the same time, it was draining but it accomplished the task.  
Papyrus hit the ground as two attacks him when he tried to dodge, then 10 more hit him and then finally one more and his HP was reduced to 1 hit. Nyal walked up to him, as soon as his Hp was down once more Nyal grabbed him using his blue magic to hold him in place, he held the last 3 attacks. He felt the emptiness of his soul consume him, as he stared down his opponent. The one thing standing between him, Kaili and freedom.  
“PLEASE, YOU DON’T HAVE TO DO THIS EVERYONE CAN BE GOOD IF THEY TRY!” There were tears going down Papyrus’s eye sockets. For a second Nyal reconsidered but, he knew at this point he couldn’t, this guy was in between their freedom. No matter how innocent any opponent was, he couldn’t let them come between Kaili’s freedoms; he raised the bones behind him.  
“It’ll only hurt for a second,” he promised and started to bring them down.  
Before his attack could hit he was blasted, hard into the counter 5 feet back, his bone attack turned to dust and he used almost all of his magic erecting a wall of bones around Kaili in response. He groaned as he felt his skull crack under the pressure, his entire soul screaming in the pain and stress of the fight. He looked up to see what had hit him. He saw a huge, sort of dragon skull floating in a neon blue light magic wrapped around it. Behind the skull was a short, fat Skeleton in a blue hoodie, shorts and slippers on his feet.  
“You look like you’re having fun time.” The skeleton said with an evil grin on his face, one eye lit up in radiant neon blue magic.  
“I got to tell you though, if you were thinking about hurting my bro, well you’re going to have a bad time,” the skeleton said holding his arm out, he made a fist and a huge light beam of blue flew out of the Dragon Skull’s mouth, Nyal barely had enough time to duck and then dodge a bone that was thrown at him. This asshole was fast. Almost faster than Nyal. He growled at him and smiled back.  
“Well then I guess I’ll just have to break a few skulls won’t I?” he said and then charged the fat skeleton. The blast that came out next at him, hit him, it didn’t really feel like a powerful blast, not until Nyal saw the Bone attacks in addition, the fucker must of sent out 30 bone attacks in that one second. Shit.  
Nyal struggled to dodge, going completely off of the offensive and more on the defense. He jumped up and over one blast only to be hit by 10 bones that rained down on the ceiling on top of him. In a matter of frantic seconds’ Nyal saw his 100 HP start to drain, one 1HP at a time. Within minutes the fat little fuck had him at 45HP and he knew in that one second that he couldn’t take the guy. Not with him at the bottom of his magic reserves, Even if he could muster up the strength to hit the guy he knew that at this speed the skeleton would dodge and Nyal would probably miss. However if he could scrape enough of his magic up into one massive hit, he could probabl-  
Suddenly a cage of bones slammed down from below and Nyal jumped to avoid it the top of it slammed down from the ceiling. He gasped, so much for dodging.  
The smile on the fat skeleton got really wide. Nyal knew in that instant he was dead, he was completely dead. The Bones started filling the air, all wrapped in that terrible Neon Blue color and came up; he knew that they were enough to finish him instantly. He started to close his eyes.  
“HEY!” He opened them as his head snapped over to Kaili. In one hand she held Papyrus, in the other a gun to his skull. Her eyes were stuck on the fat skeleton, and as soon as he looked at her, his eyes got wide and fear seemed to fill them for a second.  
“You said he was your brother right? Well if y-y-you IF YOU HURT NYAL I’LL KILL HIM!” Kaili said taking the safety off the gun and keeping it pressed to Papyrus’s head. Papyrus was sweating and so did the fat skeleton. Nyal smiled and looked at the smaller skeleton.  
Now if he just took the bait…  
“Let Nyal out of the cage. NOW.” Kaili said her hand shaking as she held the gun to Papyrus’s head, her voice was shaking but the determination in it was strong she meant every word, and Nyal hopped, for Kaili’s sake that the fat skeleton loved his brother and didn’t take her lightly. He never wanted Kai to kill, that was what Nyal was for.  
After one breathless and silent minute, the cage disappeared instantly and Nyal was dropped on his feet in front of the skeleton.  
“Nyal!” Kaili looked at him and he could see the tears in her eyes and Nyal gave her a smile.  
“I’m alright, let him go,” Nyal murmured. Kaili shook her head and looked at the fat skeleton.  
“Tie him up,” Kaili murmured and Nyal sighed and looked around for something to tie the fat skeleton up with. The skeleton’s eyes were focused on Kaili and Papyrus, a look of fear and pure rage in the glowing blue eye socket. Nyal finally sighed and decided to take a little more drastic route he grabbed a woman’s shoe off of one of the customers and walked towards the fat skeleton and then slammed the shoe into the skeleton’s skull. He dropped forward and hit the ground and for a moment Nyal wondered if he had killed him but after a minute when the skeleton didn’t turn into dust he knew that he had only knocked him unconscious. Good. He wanted a rematch when he was at full strength.  
“SANS!” Papyrus screamed and tried to jump forward but Kaili kept a tight hold on him. Nyal looked at Kaili and sighed.  
“We’re going to have to take that one with us,” he said. Kaili sighed and looked at the tall skeleton and pulled the gun down to his spine.  
“Sorry Mr. Papyrus, but you’re coming with us,”


	3. Good Or Bad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry been having a block, anyway this is a small chapter, just lets you know that Paps is okay.

“Look at this! It’s a skeleton!” the voices came again, this time louder. Screaming and laughing.   
“Hit him! Hit him!”   
“I bet his ribs will make a good xylophone!”   
“Let’s tear him apart and see!”   
“I want a rib!”   
“I want a jaw bone-” then the hands all over his bones pulling, tugging, ripping him apart. They pulled his arms off and hands, soon they would take all his bone.   
“HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!” one voice screamed over the others, and suddenly the pulling stopped, the hands dissipated and the crowd parted. There, standing there in a small yellow dress, her long curly hair parted back, and even though she was dressed in good dress she was covered in mud, her beautiful purple eyes were mismatched as one was swelling with a black eye.   
“whatcha going to do about it freak?” one of the bullies yelled, and for a second there the skeleton was scared for her. She smiled at him grinning.   
“Nothing, but if you guys don’t know what’s good for you you’ll stop, after all you know what a skeleton is right?”   
“He’s just a regular monster like the other freaks.”   
“That’s where you’re wrong. Skeletons are monsters that look like humans; they don’t have skin because they steal skin, from little boys and girls, like you. If they’re magic touches you they’ll peel your skin off piece by piece and put it on their bones,” She said in a menacing way, the school bullies all started to shake.   
“You’re lying!” one of them accused. The skeleton decided to play along, and did the only menacing thing he could, he rattled his bones and let his eyes glow bright.   
“Uh Oh here comes the skin stealing magic! RUN!” the little girl screamed, as soon as she did the bullies scattered in every direction. She giggled as she saw them running back into the house screaming for the orphanage staff and their stuffed animals. The entire playground was emptied just like that. Her laugh was so sweat and she turned and grinned at him.   
“That was too easy,” She snickered and grabbed his hand where one of the bullies had pulled it off and dropped it on his way to escape the small child skeleton. She looked at him, and when her eyes met his, he was sure this was what his mother had meant by a Goddess. She was perfect in every way. She walked towards him and held his hand out to her by his ring finger bone, and it wasn’t strong enough to hold up his entire hand, and with a pop it came apart. She stared at him, and screamed.   
“I BROKE IT! I’m Sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you! I’m so sorry!” she said and stared crying. He blinked and just took the entire hand back except for the finger bone, he grabbed the rest of his bones and started replacing them and then looked at her.  
“Th-Th-Th-Thank you.”   
“For breaking your hand?” she asked, and he smiled.   
“No for helping me,” he said looking at her, she just smiled at him.   
“well we freaks got to stick together you know, you’re the first monster in here, so I figured you’d need a friend right? I mean we can be friends… I mean if you’re mad about me breaking your hand I can fix it I know where some glue is and-“   
“We can be friends.” He said and smiled at her. She smiled back at him. 

 

“NYAL!” He bolted out of his sleep induced coma. He turned to look at Kaili who was sleeping in the bed next to his.   
“We got to leave remember? 5 hours in the hotel only remember?” Kaili said looking at him, her purple eyes bright. He yawned and nodded rubbing his eye sockets more out of habit then actual being sleepy. He looked at her, she was smiling at him.   
“How’s the hostage?” he asked.   
“He’s still asleep, blindfolded like you said I left him like that,” Kaili murmured and Nyal nodded and he got up and walked to the bathroom, he checked his HP while in there and checked his skull, the crack was dissipated still but it would still leave a huge scar from where it had been, he sighed and put the beany back on his head. He checked his eye also, still nearly blind in his left eye and still 20/20 in his right. His last fight with the Skeleton Brothers could have been disastrous. After all he could have died if Kaili hadn’t been there. If she hadn’t of taken Papyrus hostage, well... That could have been fatal.   
He had to be more careful, he sighed for a second and then went ahead and started lacing his boots up over his feet. Once he was dressed he looked at Kaili who had her hair up in a sort of towel turban and had some clean clothes. She had a set for him sitting on the bed. She looked at him.   
“Went to the store while you were sleeping,”   
“Anybody recognize you?”   
“Lost little human girl? Nah. I don’t really stick out like two giant Skeletons,” She said with a smile.   
“OH you think I’m giant huh? Is it a turn on?”   
“Get a shower Nyal,”   
“Why not join me?” he asked with a grin, her lips twitched and she smacked him upside the head slightly.   
“Take a shower we need to leave, 5 hours only remember?”   
“Yeah, yeah,” he said grabbing the clothes and walking to the bathroom again. He walked to the shower and started to wash off. 

 

Kaili shook her head and smiled as she heard Nyal singing some sort of song about killing people. She walked to the closet and opened it slightly, checking on their captive, he was still tied down, his Jaw bone was sitting on the other side of the closet still, so he couldn’t talk, and he was still blindfolded. She sighed, it had took nearly all of her skills to keep him alive this long, Nyal didn’t want to take a chance. Nyal had always been that way towards their safety, Dust the fools and let god figure out who was innocent or not. He had done so much, so much to keep them alive and together, so many sins, she sighed, it was her fault and she knew it. He had grown so cold from the kind hearted child she knew when they were kids. He was cold to everyone that wasn’t her, and she was trying, the more and more he killed, the further and further he seemed to slip away from her. She was trying to convince him to keep showing mercy but… it wasn’t exactly as easy as she thought. Sometimes she worried he would get so faraway she wouldn’t be able to bring him back.   
As she was lost in thought she started to notice Papyrus moving, he was stirring, she shut the closet door so the light wasn’t on in there and sighed through her nose. She still didn’t know how she would convince Nyal to spare him, and let him go. After all Papyrus knew what kind of car they were driving and the fact he had that crazy strong brother of his… well. She sighed, and slid down the wall to sit on the ground. It was her fault, if she hadn’t of insisted they robbed that bank that instant. If she hadn’t of pushed Nyal.. Well Papyrus would probably be home right now. She sighed; she had to figure out something. She looked at the Bathroom door and smiled at the sound of Nyal’s voice. She got to her feet and then opened the closet again and pulled Papyrus out of it, he wasn’t heavy, and no skeleton was heavy really. She pulled him out and attached his jawbone back, careful not to hurt the guy. She pulled out the gun and pulled the blindfold off of Papyrus.   
“Alright buddy,” She said pointing the gun at him.   
“WHERE AM I?!”   
“Calm down, you’re safe. Look we’re going to lay down some ground rules alright? I don’t want to have to hurt you but well.. I can’t have you get us arrested,” Kaili kept her voice serious, and calm, even though she was pretty sure she was shaking all the way down to the marrow in her bones. Sure the whole, robbing banks from here to friggin Canada had been her idea, after all they had to make 50 Million dollars in the course of 4 years. Within those 4 years they had saved up about 12 dollars in both their bank accounts. Sure Nyal could of made it working with the boss, but well… Kaili couldn’t handle it anymore, she couldn’t wait at home praying he’d come home. She couldn’t see him come back to her at night with bones crushed and cracked, but a smile on his face and a joke on his voice. She couldn’t take it anymore. She was good at planning and had spent 3 years perfecting their escape, their lives together afterwards. All the fake IDs, all the passports, all the banks. The one thing she didn’t plan on? A kidnapped tag along.   
“R-R-RU-“   
“Shh. Look I don’t want to hurt you okay? But you came in at the wrong place at the wrong time. We can’t release you because you know our car. It was the only thing we tried to hide and we had to use it to take you with us so your brother wouldn’t follow, even after he woke up. We- Well- we- Look. If you don’t listen or don’t follow the rules we’ll-“   
“Dust you.” She jumped and looked up at Nyal who was standing in the bathroom doorway with a towel wrapped around his waist. He had the other towel over his skull, keeping Papyrus from seeing the cracks on the top of his skull.   
“DUST ME? Y-YOU MEAN YOU’D ACTUALLY KILL ME?” Papyrus asked looking at Nyal who gave him an emotionless look, so cold that even Kaili shivered.   
“I’ve killed for less, you battled me, I’m sure you saw my LOVE,” Nyal sent him another of his best emotionless glances. “I’d have no problem dusting you. No problem dumping you into the trash when I was done either. The only reason you’re still alive is the fact that SHE wants you to. The moment you give me a reason, I will kill you. I don’t like loose ends,” he said simply and grabbed the clothes Kaili had gotten him from the store off the bed. He walked back into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Papyrus got a look of extreme worry on his face, and sweat on it. Kaili sighed and just turned to Papyrus.   
“Rule number one No running, you stay where He and I can see you at all times. If we don’t see you, we automatically assume you ran, we find you and we…” she swallowed “kill you. . . Rule number two, You do something we say when we say it, how we say it. Rule number three, you’re not allowed to touch ANY phone, computer, or game console, or anything like that. Follow those and you’ll be fine, when we get the rest of our money we will let you go home,” Kaili smiled at him. Papyrus looked at her suspiciously but nodded his head. 

 

. . . 

 

When Frisk heard the news she literally ran out of her office straight to her car and down to the hospital. She sped all the way down there, must of broken 17 traffic laws within the 15 minutes she was trying to get down there. She couldn’t move through the hospital doors fast enough, and after a hurried “Where the hell is Sans the Skeleton?!” to one of the attendents she raced up to find Sans sitting in the examination looking at the Doctor and Toriel with a sullen look on his face. Frisk rushed over there and hugged him.   
Sans smiled.   
“I’m okay kid,” He said hugging her back, and she sighed through her nose.   
“What happened?!” she demanded looking at her old friend. Sans frowned.   
“Me and Pap went to the store and got some groceries and were on our way back home, I had taken a nap in the car, and I don’t know why but Papyrus decided to stop at a bank before going home. I didn’t wake up until I heard a huge crash, I woke up and made my way towards the bank, I could hear a fight in the bank, and when I came in he had nearly struck the final blow on Papyrus. I blasted him and we fought. He was a strong son of a bitch. He managed to hold all the cashiers and the guards with blue magic, WHILE fighting me. It was scary as hell Kid. I managed to beat him, but he was with a girl, a human girl, she grabbed Papyrus and I had to stop. Next thing I know I’m waking up to the EMS checking me over.”   
“And Papyrus?”   
“They took him.” Frisk mentally winced and checked Sans, he looked calm as ever, but she knew better. Sans was a master at keeping his emotions away, he covered it was humor but inside she knew he was as pissed as she felt.   
“Are you okay?” she asked looking at Sans. He nodded, and Frisk knew she had to call Undyne and get this investigation on its feet, fast. She had been putting it aside, biding time, she couldn’t do that with Papyrus’s life at risk. Toriel looked at Frisk.   
“My child, I know you’re probably busy at work. Do not worry about Sans, I’ll take care of him. You go on,”   
“Mom I can’t just-“   
“Listen to your mother kid. I’m fine. Besides, you need to find Papyrus,” Sans eyes were doing that scary black thing where she couldn’t see the pupils at all. Then he was suddenly back, regular Sans.   
“I’ll just hang around here for a while and maybe catch another nap,” he said with a grin. Frisk nodded and walked out and took a deep breath in to calm herself and then let it out slowly, before she called Undyne and told her the news. Undyne reacted just like Frisk thought, and yelled through the phone. Worry and passion were hard on the eardrums.   
Undyne was instantly calling the royal guard and starting a search of their own. While they handled that end Frisk called the Police department and started dealing with them. She wanted to know everything about the suspects and she wanted to know it now. If they were going to go underground it was probably to somewhere they felt safe. She wanted to catch these guys more than ever. She knew the statistics, most kidnapped victims didn’t return home. She was damned if Papyrus was going to be one of those statistics. They had made it up here on the surface and she was going to make damn sure that he was going to be safe up here.   
However even with diplomatic pull and some of her best pulls she couldn’t get the records for the guys at all. She called every department she could think of, and by the time she made it back to her office she was on the phone with the FBI, on hold.   
Politicians loved giving people run arounds.   
FBI and law enforcement loved putting people on Hold.   
Frisk was just walking into her office, putting up her jacket when she saw a huge casefile on her desk, it was from the FBI and it was addressed to her. Information about the bank robberies, the president must of told them to forward her everything.   
She hung up her phone and sat at her desk and began to read. About 15 minutes into it she was filled with dread, and about 30 minutes into it she was about to cry. She kept reading until she hit the end though. It took about 2 hours just to get through it and in those 2 hours she had never been that anxious, even when fighting her Dad back under Mount Ebbot.   
Papyrus was being held by a serial killer. 

 

. . . 

 

 

Papyrus had graduated to the backseat, and Kaili had locked up all the money in the trunk when they finally were ready to leave the motel, six hours instead of five, and all the way out to the parking lot she had been praying, after a quick look, when she didn’t see a million cop cars waiting for them she motioned Papyrus out. Nyal walked out first and then Papyrus then Kaili. She was still on major paranoia mode whenever She got to the car and Got Papyrus in the backseat. Nyal put the bags in the trunk with the money and shut it tight and then got into the driver’s seat. He hit the lock as soon as Kaili was in and then pulled out of the hotel parking lot, and into the street.   
“SO-SO YOU SAID YOU WOULD RELEASE ME,” Papyrus said looking at Kaili.   
“When we have enough money,” She nodded. “You’re more use to us if we don’t get rid of you until we have our goal. If we release you whats to stop your brother from coming after us? This way while you’re alive he won’t attack us,” She pointed out not just for Papyrus but for Nyal also, who was still in the mind to just kill Papyrus and get it over and done with. Nyal just kept his eyes on the road.   
“I PROMISE YOU SANS WOULD NEVER COME AFTER SOMEONE IN REVENGE. HE’S MUCH TOO LAZY,” 

“He didn’t seem lazy while he was grounding my ass into the dirt,” Nyal pointed out.   
“THAT’S DIFFERENT, HE WAS TRYING TO KEEP YOU FROM KILLING ME,” Nyal shrugged.   
“If it makes you feel any better it was nothing personal, you were just in my way,”   
“NOTHING PERSONAL!? YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL ME!”   
“Yeah,”   
“THAT IS HIGHLY PERSONAL! I COULD OF DIED!”   
“But you didn’t,”   
“YOU WERE GOING TO HIT ME JUST WHEN HE BLASTED YOU!”   
“Yeah. But I didn’t.”   
“UGH! HOW DO YOU STAND HIM!?” Papyrus demanded looking at Kaili, she smiled and went to open her mouth whenever Nyal opened his instead.   
“I don’t know how she does it, you think with my charisma and awesomeness she’d just Lay me instead,” Kaili hit him for the pervert comment and growled at him. He just looked at her grinning.   
“You could hit me if you want, I like BDS-“   
“You finish that comment and so help me god!”  
“No, that’s not how you say it, you’re supposed to Say ‘ohh God!’” She hit him again and he just let out a laugh at her and she growled at him. He was the only asshole that could get away with the perverted comments. Nyal grinned at her.   
“You’re gonna make me crash,”   
“I’m gonna throw you out of the car and Drive myself!” She growled at him and he laughed again. Papyrus just stared at the two of them. She sighed and sat still a little and then looked at Papyrus.   
“Ignore him, he is an animal sometimes,”   
“Only under the sheets,”   
“That’s it! I’m going to beat you to death!” She said grabbing his neck bone.   
“What are you doing? You can’t choke me to death Kai. It’s a turn on,”   
“Ugh!” She threw her hands in the air, crossing her arms and looking out the window. She was about to say something else when her stomach growled and all humor whipped it’s self off of Nyal’s face.   
“When was the last time you ate?” He demanded, suddenly from asshole to big brother in 2.5 seconds, and that wasn’t even a new record for the slimey skeleton she called Nyal. She thought about it.   
“Yester…. The day before,”   
“THAT IS REALLY BAD FOR YOUR HEALTH YOU SHOULD STOP SOMEWHERE AND MAKE SOME FOOD,” Papyrus murrmered in the backseat.   
“We can’t just stop and make food and then be on the road again. . .” Nyal murrmered, Kaili shrugged.   
“Then go to a drive through,”   
“A DRIVE THROUGH!? BUT THAT’S ALL GREASE!”   
“So?”   
“SO GREASE IS REALLY BAD FOR YOU,”  
“…Papyrus, you do realize you’re a skeleton right? Skeletons don’t have stomachs, let alone digestive systems,” Kaili explained and took a peek out at the skeleton from the front seat, he just stared out the windshield not really thinking about it, his head was touching the top of the car roof.   
“I HAVE STANDARDS,” Kaili smiled, she thought it was kinda cute.   
“What do you want to eat then?” She asked him, and Nyal scoffed from the driver seat.   
“Don’t really care what he wants its you I’m worried-“   
“SPAGHETTI, I WANT TO FIX SOME SPAGHETTI FOR LUNCH,”   
“Spaghetti?” Kaili asked and part of her was actually exicted ever sense they started this little crime spree they had been living off drive through crap and whatever they could grab from a gas station, sure Twinx was good, but 1200 twinx sort of lost it’s beauty after a while. She really wanted a home cooked dinner. She looked at Nyal, but she knew what his rational mind was thinking, too dangerous. Hell even stopping at the hotels to sleep was starting to get dangerous, and besides now they had Papyrus with them, it wasn’t going to work. Kaili knew when to fight her battles with Nyal, maybe she would save this one for a different day.   
“Sorry buddy maybe next time,” She said and looked Nyal.   
“Lets get something at the gas station, I know how much you love the BBQ Death-By-Fire-Potatoe Chips,” Kaili teased and Nyal let out a grin. Nyal smiled at her and nodded. 

After what felt like days, finally Nyal pulled over for the gas station, usually in the car her and Nyal would bicker, laugh and talk, it was sort of a raining tradition between the two of them, but with Papyrus now, it was getting hard to even speak. They sat in the car, an awkward sort of air sat between them all. Whenever Nyal started pulling off the highway for the gas station Kaili let out a sigh of relief, she hated silence, always had, probably always would.   
Nyal pulled off the highway and pulled up to this gas station that was out of the way, sort of far out of the way. It was small, one pump and Nyal started to get out of the car and a huge black Jaguar pulled up on the other side of the pump, and two humans came out. They were dressed in button up shirts and black pants and combat boots. Kaili knew the type, almost too well.. why were they here? She looked at Nyal, and then looked at the window, seeing a Lava shaped monster in the window, as the thugs walked in, it disappeared almost too fast. Kaili looked at Nyal. Nyal sighed and looked over at Kaili.   
“Want me to find another place?”   
“No… just..uhmm,” She wanted Nyal to figure out what that was about, he stared at her for a second and then seemed to sigh through his nose before he got out of the car and shut the door behind him.   
“Yeah, yeah go play hero. I know,” Nyal said getting out, he walked towards the station, as soon as he got halfway to the door Kaili could hear a scream come out of the gas station and Nyal walked all the way inside quickly.   
“WHATS GOING ON?” Papyrus asked watching the gas station.   
“Nyal’s helping someone,” Kaili murmured and looked at Papyrus.   
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?”   
“Well you noticed the guys walking in just a second ago right?” Kaili asked and when Papyrus nodded she continued “They were definitely thugs, they weren’t here for just gas, Nyal’s going to help the owners… hopefully.”   
“YOU PUT THAT MUCH TRUST IN HIM?”   
“I do. I know you don’t know him very well, and let’s face it we did kind of get off on the wrong foot, but Nyal’s not a bad guy. He’s a good guy…he was just forced to do a lot of bad things.” Kaili sighed through her nose, and most of those bad things Nyal did to protect her. She thought and then watched as the two thugs were thrown out, face first, through the glass in the gas station. They landed right beside their Jaguars. They were pretty badly beaten up. Nyal stood on the other side of the glass smoking a cigarette, a family of monsters, probably the owners of the gas station stared at him in astonishment. The two thugs got in their car and took off, fast. Nyal looked at Kaili and then disappeared away from the gas station and came back with some food which he took up to the counter. The family told him no, and sent him on his way with the food. She smiled.   
“See? He is good.”


	4. CATCH!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a bit about magic, and are left with a bigger question. Can humans do magic? Also a small fight with the Lovers of Undertale.

4\.   
CATCH!   
"Beware the curse that falls on young lovers, starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters," - Howl Florence and the Machine 

 

 

The ride of two hours towards the next heist was nearly unbearable silent and awkward. Kaili could hardly take it, Nyal and Papyrus didn’t speak at all, not that she could blame either of them, but still. Finally after an hour of fidgeting she took a deep breath in and turned on the radio. Turning stations until she found something, anything that would resemble noise. She was trying to expel the tension, not an easy feat. Finally she found E.T. by Katy Perry and turned it up. She grinned and hummed to the lyrics.   
“Ah hell,” Nyal turned the radio to a different station.   
“Hey!” Kaili turned it back and Nyal let out an over dramatic groan and looked at Kaili.   
“I don’t want to listen to ET having sex with Katy Perry,”   
“That’s not-“   
“I don’t care, turn it!” Nyal said reaching for the radio. Kaili slapped his hand away from the dial and he just moved over and turned it anyway. She laughed and reached to grab his hand when he finally found the station he wanted.   
“Here we go Drowning Pool…. Ahhh,” She wrinkled her nose to the sound of screaming over the radio and letting bodies hit the floor.  
“I don’t want to hear Angry White Man Music!”   
“And I don’t want to hear slutty weird- whatever the hell she is, music!”   
“All your music makes people angry. I’m not a violent person but this song man makes me want to hurt someone,”   
“Violent person?! you hit me all the time,”   
“That’s because you’re a pervert,” she pointed out and grabbed his arm to pull it away and changed it towards her station. Nyal let out a No and started flailing his arms. She just laughed evilly and kept changing stations. Trying to find something that would annoy him best, Nyal still fought with her over the radio for a minute. Finally after a minute he turned the radio completely off.   
“Nope. We’re not listening to your weird music,” He said and grinned at her for a split second before turning his eyes to the road. “Driver’s rules,”   
“Ugh. Papyrus you’re the third party who would you rather hear Angry white man music or Regular music?” Kaili asked turning to back to Papyrus who looked at her in surprise.   
“HONESTLY? NEITHER.” Papyrus murmured and looked at Kaili who blinked. “I DON’T LISTEN TO A LOT OF MUSIC,” Papyrus said with a shrug.   
“What did you guys not have a whole lot of music down there?”   
“THE UNDERGROUND HAD MUSIC, JUST THEY NEVER HAD WORDS AND USUALLY IT WAS MORE … HOW WOULD YOU EXPL-“   
“It was like Gamer music, background music, not your elevator music either, upbeat ready to go,”   
“YEAH LIKE THAT… SO UMM… WHERE DID YOU LIVE WHENEVER MONSTERS WERE UNDERGROUND?” Papyrus asked looking at Nyal who shook his head.   
“Hotlands. Underneath the Lab… uhhh you wouldn’t have been able to see it. We were almost completely cut off from the other towns and the city itself. We lived around the Lava at the bottom,”   
“SANS AND I NEVER SAW ANOTHER SKELETON. ARE THERE A LOT OF US LEFT?”   
“No. I was the only one in my town… From what my mom told me, we were a dying race before the war with humans, which nearly obliterated us. A lot of skeletons were hunted down and killed,” Nyal explained and kept his eyes on the road. Kaili blinked as she listened, Nyal hated talking about his parents, or his heritage or where he was from. So Kaili had never asked, though she probably wouldn’t have understood anyway She had never been in the underground.   
“SANS AND I DON’T REMEMBER OUR PARENTS… WE DON’T REALLY REMEMBER MUCH EXCEPT LIVING IN SNOWDEN. YOU’RE THE FIRST SKELETON WE’VE EVER SEEN,” Nyal smiled as he heard that, a grim smile.   
“Yeah, you guys are the first skeletons I’ve seen in a long time too,”   
“THAT GREY MAGIC YOU USE, IS IT A SKELETON THING?”   
“Sort of, Well Skeletons used to glow brightly, so brightly we could see different colors of soul, the stronger the color the stronger the skeleton’s magic. My soul appears Grey to you all. Not white,”   
“CAN YOU SEE OTHER PEOPLE’S COLORS,”   
“Sometimes, I mostly tune it out though… easier that way,” Nyal explained and kept his eyes on the road. Kaili smiled, talking to another skeleton could be good for him.   
“So out of curiosity, which one is older you or your brother?” Kaili asked looking at Papyrus.   
“SANS, THOUGH I AM THE ONE THAT’S THE MOST RESPONSIBLE,”   
“Sounds familiar,” Kaili said looking at Nyal who just shrugged.   
“HE IS SO LAZY AND ALWAYS SLEEPING. HE NEVER GOES TO WORK ON TIME, HE DOES THESE AWFUL PUNS ALL THE TIMES AND… I MISS HIM EVEN IF I HAVE TO SUFFER HIS HORRIBLE JOKES,” Papyrus seemed to look out the window. Kaili once again felt bad, if it hadn’t been for her egg headed decision Papyrus would be home with Sans, and they wouldn’t have to cart him halfway across the country as a human shield.  
“You will see him again, and hear his horrible jokes. We just… we have to get this done first okay? I promise Papyrus you’ll go home,” Kaili said and smiled at him Papyrus looked at her.   
“WHY DO YOU NEED TO DO THIS? STEALING IS WRONG. YOU DON’T HAVE TO DO THIS YOU COULD RETURN THE MONEY AND APOLOGIZE,”   
“Heh. Cute. It’s not that easy a simple ‘sorry man but we were really broke,’ isn’t going to fix this. As soon as they get ahold of us… they’ll lock us up in a prison for a long time,” Nyal and his pessimist always finding a way to burn people’s hopes and dreams.   
“GOOD PEOPLE DON’T STEAL NYALA.”   
“Don’t call me Nyala, my name is Nyal. Also, I never said I was a good person,”   
“I did, because you are. I think we should tell him why we need this-“   
“Absolutely not. We get the money. We do what we need to with it, and we drop him off. In THAT order Kaili. He doesn’t need to know why we need it. Got it?” Nyal growled out, he was so stubborn sometimes. Kaili sighed and nodded.   
“Fine.”   
“Papyrus… There is something I’ve been meaning to ask you anyway. You and your brother… you guys aren’t the ones who hang out with the human- Frisk. That’s their name You guys aren’t the ones who hang out with Frisk right?” there was something about the tone of voice Nyal used when he said Frisk that set off mild warning bells in Kaili’s mind though she didn’t know who frisk was.   
“YES. WE LIVE WITH FRISK.” Papyrus’s answer caused Nyal to stiffen and after a moment he let out a small laugh.   
“Perfect.”   
. . .

 

Frisk took a deep breath in and looked at Undyne, and once more beat herself mentally. She should be telling Sans this first. He had a right to know, but.. she didn’t want Sans to worry, Papyrus was okay. He had to be okay. She looked at Undyne.   
“What is it Punk? I’ve got to get out there and look for Papyrus,”   
“It’s about Papyrus. Look I need to tell you who we’re going after so you know what you’re up against,” Frisk felt herself shake as she remembered what she read. At the time she had thought she had mixed up Nyala’s file with Chara’s but no. She felt her hands shaking against her desk and she reached over and drank some of the hot chocolate on her desk and took a deep breath in and out before she looked at Undyne.   
“Nyala and Kaili, that’s the human, met in a human orphanage a month after Asriel broke the barrier and I led us out into the sunlight. Nyala was a baby bones and one of the first monsters seen by humans, the kids were cruel. Kaili was the only human that befriended him, and they got close. When Kaili was to be adopted, for some reason the adoptive father, a single father, took Nyala and adopted him also. After a year with their adoptive father, for an unknown reason Nyala killed him, the police knew it was Nyala because he was impaled from bone attacks. But the Police never found them, they completely disappeared at 7 and 8. They surfaced again at age 10, Nyala had joined a local gang you should know them the Reins,” Frisk looked at them and Undyne blinked.   
“The international smuggling gang? Hell yeah I know them, The FBI comes over and breathes down Asgores Neck about Monsters working with them for years,” Undyne growled and her fist got scrunched up.   
“Yup, at first informants in the gang said he was just a mule, within 7 months he became Boss Ryncol’s right had hit man. He is bad Undyne, really bad, FBI has been trying to hammer him for years. Every time they got close he just disappeared into smoke. Ryncol’s made him do everything from Assassinations to dealing, to broking information. He’s broke in and out of prisons… hurt a lot of innocent people, killed a lot of innocent people… he’s dangerous. Really dangerous, please don’t tell Sans yet, I’ll tell him but I don’t want to worry him, so I’m waiting for some good information. You’re going to be the first in the field to look for Nyala. Just… be careful okay?” Frisk asked watching Undyne, who let out a big grin on her face filled with teeth, same old Undyne.   
“Sure. I can’t wait to fight him,” With that one comment Frisk knew that Undyne was going to be anything but careful.   
“Maybe I should-“   
“No Frisk. You’re a diplomat you can’t go,” She turned around and saw Alphys walking into her office.   
“How much did you hear?” At least Alphys had the decency to look ashamed for listening in.   
“E-Everything.”   
“Then why do you want to go exactly?” Frisk asked looking at the old Royal scientist, Alphys was a lot stronger from when Frisk had met her in the underground. She was calm and cool, she had received a Nobel Peace prize and became one of the most popular scientist in the NASA foundation. She was even braver with her emotions, her relationship with Undyne was probably the major factor, but Alphys had changed so much.   
“I-I-I I saw the tape, of the fight between Nyala and Sans. His magic w-w-wasn’t like ours, m-m-m-monsters are made of magic it is keeps us together, and magic is clear; Green Heals, White hurts, Red warns, Blue Stops, Orange Moves, But Grey magic? Grey magic doesn’t do anything. Most monsters in the underground used Grey magic to spell out words, and they didn’t do anything but spell the words. You saw that when you battled Napstablook and Mettaton, that and Grey magic? It’s only used by ghosts. What is a skeleton doing with it? I want to go with to watch Undyne fight Nyala. I want to record how his magic works. If we can figure out how he’s attacking people using the Grey magic it might give us an advantage in battle,” Alphys explained and looked at Frisk. Frisk bit her lower lip and thought about it. Undyne wasn’t going to let anything happen to Alphys that was for certain and Alphys knew how dangerous Nyala was.   
“Fine but only to record okay? Your first objective is to rescue Papyrus alright? Not fight. I’m looking at you Undyne; Papyrus comes first.”  
“Got it,” Alphys said while Undyne just nodded and crossed her arms, she looked mildly disappointed but she seemed to agree. Papyrus was the important thing. Frisk just hoped Undyne didn’t let her ego get to her head, but she trusted her with this, after all Undyne didn’t become the Captain of the Royal Guard for no reason whatsoever. 

. . .

 

The Great Papyrus couldn’t sleep in the cramped itty bitty backseat. His long legs were practically on his chest, he tried stretching out to the side, but it didn’t help at all. They must have been driving for what felt like 5 hours, the sun was setting and Kaili and Nyala had been arguing/joking for what felt like days. It was odd seeing them bicker like family, it made The Great Papyrus long for Sans, just to have someone to agrue with. It was obvious the two of them really cared about one another and would probably do anything to help each other, just like Papyrus and Sans. Papyrus took a deep breath in and sighed, he wondered how far they had gotten from his home. Finally after what felt like hours upon hours Nyal pulled over and then looked at Kaili.   
“Drive for a while Chickie. I’ve gotta get some sleep,” Nyal murmured and Kaili got out stretching slightly before Nyal got out and walked to the passenger seat. Kaili drove as soon as they were both buckled in and Nyal seemed to get comfortable in the passenger seat. He stretched out and pulled the Beanie on his head down over his eye sockets. He went completely still and they continued driving in silence. After a few more hours of the silence and driving Papyrus thought that even he would go into madness. He looked at Kaili, her driving was impeccable, she stayed below the speed limit and drove in the perfect between the middle lines and the side of the road. She didn’t take her eyes off the road once. Out of Papyrus’s two captors she was the one he liked best. Kaili was kind and always gave Nyal gentle reminders why they shouldn’t leave Papyrus out in the middle of the road, or kill him in the backseat. However Nyal seemed like a psychopath.   
He seemed to think that killing was the way the world worked. If he hadn’t have tried to kill Papyrus and Sans themselves Papyrus might have tried to help rehabilitate him. Yet there wasn’t anything reassuring about Nyal. He acted like he just didn’t care at all about anything, except Kaili. Maybe The Great Papyrus couldn’t rehabilitate Nyal, but maybe, just maybe Kaili could. Papyrus closed his eyes for a second in thought and then noticed he heard Kaili glance back. He kept his eyes closed and once he was sure she hadn’t seen them open, she turned in the seat and he opened his eyes back open. Kaili was looking back at the road but she seemed to look around and then stretch out and then the movement ceased and she focused on the road. The car was plunged into silence.  
It was finally broken when Nyal turned in his sleep and his bones started rattling in the seat. Papyrus cocked his head to the side in confusion. He had never seen someone rattle in their sleep before. His did though, viciously, and let out a small moan. Kaili looked at him and smiled.   
“I’m not the only one with night terrors huh?” She whispered barely loud enough for Papyrus could hear. Nyal turned in his sleep again and muttered something in a language Papyrus could barely remember. Kaili let out a small laugh and took a deep breath.   
“I threw my hands in the air and said show me something, he said if you dare, come a little closer…. Around and around and around and around we go,” Kaili’s voice was beautiful as she let it out in the car, singing very low but the sound of her voice seemed to fill the air and shimmer. It was odd, maybe it was the sleep deprivation, maybe it was the teeny tiny car that he was squeezed into, but Papyrus felt himself start to loose his tension in his bones and relax.   
“now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know, not really sure how to feel about it. Something in the way you move, makes me feel like I can’t live without you,” as the words moved throughout the car Papyrus felt himself get more and more tired, and more and more at peace. With every note Papyrus felt tired and felt his bones shift and his eyes get heavy.   
“Ohhh,” He felt his head get fuzzy and Papyrus saw them- Silver and Gold notes, shimmering through the air, they seemed to wrap themselves around him and Nyal, Nyal calmed and slept more peacefully. Silver and Gold Magic? From a human? How was that even possible? He fought himself to stay awake, even though he felt so tired and so at peace.   
“Ohh oh the reason I hold on, oooh I need this hole gone…. It’s funny you’re the broken one but I’m the one that needed saving. Cause when you never see the light its hard to tell which one of us is caving…” The Gold and silver notes started glowing around Nyal and Papyrus, and he felt his body get warm, and his HP start to increase even though it was on max, as if he had just slept. Yet his bones were still heavy and trying to stay awake got nearly impossible in the next few minutes. The music filled his ears and finally it made him succumb to darkness. 

 

The Great Papyrus awoke to the smell of Eggs and Sausage, he opened his eyes to see a homicidal killer skeleton right up in his face waving a Egg and Sausage burrito.   
“Wakey, Wakey buddy,” Nyal’s voice was completely calm as he looked at Papyrus. Papyrus looked at him.   
“PLEASE GET AWAY FROM ME. YOU ARE NOT A LOVELY SIGHT TO SEE FIRST THING IN THE MORNING,”   
“Aww, come on I think we’d be a cute couple,” Nyal’s grin was anything but comforting.   
“KAILI YOUR SKELETON IS ATTACKING ME AND LOOKING AT ME IN A WEIRD WAY,”   
“Aww you’re a virgin aren’t you? “  
“KAILI!!” Papyrus called for help. Kaili walked over to them from the gas station they were currently parked at. She hit Nyal upside the head.   
“Can’t you be civil I told you to feed him. Not take away his innocence,” Kaili said pulling him away from Papyrus so she could undo his hands and handed him the breakfast burrito.   
“Can’t help it, he’s so adorable in those tiny shorts,”   
“THEY’RE NOT TINY… I AM JUST TALL SO THEY LOOK SMALLER THAN THEY ACTUALLY ARE,”   
“Sure sweetie, tell yourself that,” Nyal teased and took a bite out of his own burrito, and leaned against the car door. Kaili looked at him her eyebrow raised as she took a drink out of a big red.   
“You seem to be in a good mood,” Kaili said.   
“Yeah. Weird huh? I feel a hundred percent. I must have gotten some good sleep last night. Thanks babe,”   
“How many times- Ugh! Forget it,” Kaili shook her head and pulled a map ontop of the hood of the car. “We’re still about 5 hours from the mark. 7 hours or so and you’ll be a free man Papyrus,” Those were the sweetest words that Papyrus had ever heard in his entire life.   
“We’ll see,” Nyal was forever the rain on The Great Parade for The Great Papyrus. That made him a bit afraid for his life. He barely noticed a car pull up beside them and park at a pump next to them.   
“YOU-YOU SAID THAT YOU’D-“   
“Shhhh,” Nyal put a finger up to his mouth and then took another bite of the burrito and motioned at Kaili. Kaili put up the map and then put up the rest of the stuff and got into the passenger side of the car when Nyal walked towards the drivers side, he got halfway there when a Paw reached between the pumps and grabbed him by the back of the shirt.   
“Hey… You smell suspscious,” Papyrus gasped in the backseat as he saw Dogamy. Dogamy took another sniff and then looked around and then looked around and sniffed again.   
“Papyrus?!” he asked after a moment, tail wagging. Nyal looked at him and sighed.   
“Sorry buddy, not Papyrus.”   
“Not Papyr- YOUR THAT ROGUE SKELETON THAT THE ENTIRE GAURDS TALKING ABOUT!” Dogamy let out a growl and started barking. He pulled out his Axe and swung for Nyal’s head. Nyal ducked.   
“Sorry buddy I don’t need a haircut today, thanks anyway,” He said and spun out of Dogamy’s reach slamming a bone into the dog’s stomach. Dogamy let out a yelp, but jumped up and slammed out with his axe again and as he did Nyal moved to the side and slammed his fists into Dogamy’s back, he hit the ground with a yelp. Nyal sighed and moved to get into the car when an Axe slammed into his back taking 15 HP with the strike. Nyal turned and looked at Dogaressa who slammed out more fiercely going for Nyal’s throat. Nyal quickly dodged quickly to the side, retreating as Dogressa attacked furiously.   
Nyal sighed and looked at Kaili who growled herself.   
“Don’t hurt them,” She warned and Nyal sighed again in exausperation before he looked at Dogaressa and looked above her then back at Dogamy. He smiled at her.   
“How about a game of catch?” he asked making Dogamy fly up in the air with blue magic. As he did Dogaressa instantly dropped her axe, eyes wide as she worried over her mate.   
“Catch!” Nyal yelled throwing Dogamy towards the gas station. Dogaressa ran for him and as she did Nyal jumped in the car quickly and took off. Driving fast as he could away.


	5. Come Back to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Comes up panting* JESUS CHRIST THAT'S DEEP. But it's going in. 
> 
> So uh, summary goes here right? Right. Lets go then. 
> 
> Papyrus and Kaili start to become friends . . ?   
> Nyal VS Undyne <\-- an electrifying battle between monsters.   
> Nyal goes batshit crazy...   
> And apparently Papyrus looses his shit as well... oh well...   
> Enjoy.

5\.   
Come Back to Me   
“I’ve got those Jet Pack Blues, Just like Judy, the kind that make June feel like September. I’m the last one that you’ll ever, remember. I’m trying to find my peace of mind behind these two white highway lines, when the city gets silent, the ringing in my ears gets violent. She’s in a long black coat tonight waiting for me in the downpour outside, she’s singing ‘baby come home,’ in a melody of tears while the rhythm of the rain keeps time,” – Fall Out Boy “Jet Pack Blues,” 

 

 

Nyal seemed to be pumped full of energy, driving like a mad man away from the Dog couple that he had just avoided. He speeded and Papyrus seemed to lurch. Kaili looked at Nyal.   
“Chill out Nyal, you’re going to make Papyrus Hurl or kill us all. They’re not following. This isn’t a bank job right now. Slow. Down.” Kaili said and looked at him. Nyal took a moment, and for a few minutes all she could see was nervousness but then finally he slowed it down and pulled out his cigarette pack. He took a deep breath in and Kaili felt a bit more relaxed and shook her head.   
“Jesus I didn’t even see them,”   
“IS DOGAMY-“  
“Dogamy?”   
“THE MALE DOG, THE ONE YOU THREW,” Papyrus said an obvious look of worry on his face. Nyal took a deep drag.   
“I took half of his HP not all of it. I hit hard but I’m far from a one hit KO. Okay?” Nyal said and looked at Kaili. “I noticed them a few minutes before hand, that’s why I told you to get in the car. They were Royal guards, Right Papyrus?” Nyal asked looking in the rearview mirror at Papyrus.   
“Why would Royal Guards from the Delta kingdom come after us? We’ve been going after human banks mostly or interspecies,” Kaili seemed confused.   
“They’re looking for Papyrus,” Nyal looked at Kaili and waited for her to put two and two together. Maybe she hadn’t heard of the skeleton brothers yet? Kaili looked at Papyrus.   
“Why are they looking for- OH MY GOD!” Kaili screamed and Nyal winced as he knew she had put it together.   
“OH MY GOD NYAL! WE KIDNAPPED SOMEONE FROM THE FRIGGIN MONSTER EMBASSY!” Kaili screamed and shook as fear finally set in for her completely. She couldn’t believe it out of all the friggin rotten luck. So that person Nyal and Papyrus had talked about that was The Diplomat for The monsters, what was their name? Frisk? She looked at Papyrus.   
“I am so sorry. Aww fuck Nyal! They’re going to kill us,” Kaili looked at Nyal and Nyal smiled at her.   
“Calm down, the plan hasn’t changed. Just… you were right, we can’t kill him,”   
“I threatened a member of the embassy,”   
“His brother was trying to kill me,”   
“YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL ME!”   
“Shh Papyrus. Jesus can’t you see I’m trying to keep Kaili from freaking out,” Nyal glared at Papyrus and Kaili let out another scream of despair. She put her face in her hands and let out a cry of extreme worry and Nyal cursed Papyrus under his breath.   
“Running from the cops is one thing but oh my god. This could legitimately cause a war between humans and Monsters. Nyal we have to return him,”   
“Return him!? He’s not a fucking Library Book Kaili. If we go anywhere near the Delta Embassy they’ll arrest us on sight, shoot us if our luck is bad,” Nyal growled. Kaili growled right back.   
“So what? Same friggin plan? How the hell are we going to get across the border with him! It’s bad enough our faces are everywhere, they’ll recognize him!”   
“Maybe we could take him apart and-“   
“T-TAKE ME APART PLEASE DON’T TAKE APART THE SKELETON,”   
“It’s not that bad I’ve done it to get into an airplane.”   
“NYAL! I’m being serious!” Kaili snapped and Nyal pulled over and turned and faced her.   
“Calm down babe alright? Listen to me. We’ll get the money. Give it to Ryncol and get Arika okay? Then we’ll leave him tied up at a police station after hours, and then in the next hour we’ll be on the docks like we planned okay?” Nyal explained grabbing Kaili’s hands so she’d look at him.   
“W-wh-whatifthecopsfindusandwecan’tgetawayintimewe’llgotojailorworsetheelectricchairIdon’twanttoseeyougetfriedNyalIreally-“   
“Kaili!” Nyal stopped the blubbering without air for a second and smiled at her big and wide. “You trust me right?” Kaili seemed to stare at him forever before she finally nodded. “Good. Then we’ll be fine. I promise you,”   
“You promise?”   
“I promise,”   
“Alright,” Kaili nodded and calmed herself down, trying to swallow her entire panic even though it was a tall order. Nyal made sure she was okay and breathing before he put the car into drive and drove back onto the interstate and Papyrus was careful to be quiet. Nyal seemed to put out a silence vibe. 

 

For the next four and a half hours were spent in almost complete silence as Kaili dozed on and off while Nyal drove. Finally after another long drive Nyal pulled into an off-ramp and the car jostled for a few seconds. Kaili looked at Nyal.   
“One Last Hotel before the Heist, please,” her voice was pleading. Nyal took a moment to glance at her.   
“A SHOWER WOULD BE NICE,” Papyrus interjected from the backseat.   
“See? Papyrus agrees, its two against one,”   
“This isn’t a democracy, it’s a dictatorship,”   
“And you’re the dick?” Nyal looked at Kaili who smiled, her eyes were black from not sleeping while driving and she had just had a major panic attack. He was a bit worried about her, some relaxation before they hit the bank might actually do her some good.   
“Ugh, fine,”   
“YAY SHOWER! AND SOME DECENT FOOD?” Papyrus asked and he looked at Nyal. Kaili smiled at him, she seemed a bit excited at the prospect of something other than their usual Gas station menu. They both stared at Nyal.   
“What?”   
“PLEASE?” they both asked at the same time, that was a bit too close for comfort. Nyal growled at them.   
“You guys do realize we’re on the run right?”   
“Nah. Really? Couldn’t have guessed,”   
“IS THAT WHY I AM TIED UP?”   
“Et tu Papyrus?”   
“DON’T EVEN. YOU TIED ME UP AND TOOK MY JAWBONE APART THEN LOCKED ME IN A CLOSET!”   
“Well we are skeletons you know-“   
“DON’T EVEN! THE ONLY ONE I VOTE FOR IS KAILI! AT LEAST SHE UNTIES ME NOW AND THEN!” Papyrus said looking at Kaili who snickered and smiled at Nyal. Nyal let out a sigh and shook his head.   
“Fucking..Fine!” He said and started driving towards a grocery store and he looked at Kaili.   
“But nothing but essentials got it?”   
“Got it,” 

 

Nyal grumbled after they found a good Hotel and Kaili had gotten them a room. Nyal was walking behind Papyrus and they were carrying groceries in both hands along with Kaili. Nyal was careful to glitch the cameras as they walked throughout the hallways. He sighed again and mentally berated himself, these hotels were NOT a good idea, but… he watched Kaili’s face light up as they walked into a room that was all their own, even if it was for a night. Being homeless for three years had really beat her down. So maybe this was a bad idea, but hell, Nyal was the king of bad ideas, and it was worth it to see her smile, even if it was for a little while. They all walked in and Nyal shut the door and turned around shutting the door and locking the door.   
“The Hotel only had one room available with one bed, so sorry Nyal but it’s going to be me and Papyrus tonight,”   
“What seriously?”   
“YOUR GETTING THE FLOOR NOT THE CLOSET!” Papyrus said looking at Nyal. Nyal grinned really big with all teeth.   
“How about I put YOU in that-“   
“Nyal. Come on, he’s been tied up and thrown in a closet and dragged halfway across the country,”   
“You’re only being nice to him because he’s a diplomat,” Nyal teased but sighed and shook his head again. “Fine,” He said and sat down on the bed pulling off his shoes and then getting comfortable so he could turn on the TV. He got up after a minute and then got some pillows off the bed and the spare bed sheet and set himself up a small pallet on the floor. Kaili and Papyrus set up a sort of kitchen area on the counter, she pulled out the pot, pan and the hotplate she had just bought and then smiled at Papyrus while they started to cook together. 

. . . 

 

“Sans?” Frisk knocked on Sans door before she opened it to find him not in his bedroom. She walked over to Papyrus’s and used two fingers to push the door open. Sans was sitting on Papyrus’s bed, looking out the window.   
“Hey Kid,” Sans looked over at Frisk and let out a smile, it was just like his normal ones, but more strained, harder. Frisk looked at him and walked over to him and sat down next to him on the bed.   
“Sans.. I’ve gotten some news-“   
“He’s dead huh?”   
“What Sans N-“   
“Don’t lie to me!” Sans snapped and his eye flashed and then for a minute he was back same old Sans. “S-Sorry kid, just… I figured all this time I should be used to it. I mean it isn’t the first time right?” He let out another smile.   
“Sans. He’s not Dead. Look Dogamy and Dogressa came into contact with Nyala and Kaili, and they smelled just like Papyrus, and they even heard Papyrus’s voice. He’s not Dead Sans.”   
“How long ago?”   
“About 2 hours south in a place called Arvato, Undyne and Alphys are there already okay? We’ll go down there now, together.” Frisk looked at Sans, and smiled. It was good news and she hoped it lifted Sans’s spirits, maybe if just for a little. Sans looked at Frisk.   
“Kid, I know I don’t say it very often but.. We’re friends right?”   
“Of course we are Sans,”   
“Then I need you to make me a promise,” 

 

. . . 

 

 

Kaili put the hamburger in the pan along with the bell peppers and the sliced up onions. Papyrus was in charge of the noodles. Kaili glanced over to Nyal’s little pallet on the ground, he was there snoring ever so lightly. She smiled and walked over there and pulled the blanket over him a bit better so he didn’t get cold. Then she turned back to the makeshift kitchen and kept cooking next to Papyrus. She kept the gun tucked in her beltline though, for precaution, even though it wasn’t loaded.   
“HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN NYAL?” Papyrus asked looking at her curiously. Kaili smiled thinking about it while she stirred the hamburger.   
“Sense I was six years old. We sort of grew up together I guess you could say,” She said with a smile and Papyrus seemed to shudder.   
“IT’S ODD, WE’VE BEEN ON THE SURFACE FOR FOURTEEN YEARS YET IT DIDN’T REALLY HIT UNTILL YOU SAID YOU TWO GREW UP TOGETHER. IT’S GREAT THERE ARE ACTUAL MONSTERS THAT CAN SAY THEY GREW UP WITH HUMANS AS FRIENDS. EVEN IF THEY ARE …NYAL,”  
“Nyal never talks about the underground, what was it like?” Kaili asked draining all the grease away from the hamburger while Papyrus drained the water from the noodles.   
“PLACES LIKE WATERFALL AND SNOWDEN WERE BEAUTIFUL… BUT IT WAS A PRISON. ALL OF US TRAPPED WITH LITTLE TO NO SUPPLIES. ALL WE HAD WAS WHAT WE COULD DIG OUT OF THE TRASH THAT WAS INTACT. WE ALL TRIED OUR BEST TO TRY TO STAY HOPEFUL BUT IT WAS HARD. THERE WERE EVEN TIMES WHEN I THE GREAT PAPYRUS… NO I NEVER LOST HOPE. I AM TOO COOL A SKELETON TO DO SOMETHING THAT DESPERATE,” Kaili let out a giggle and nodded and her eyes went over to Nyal. She remembered how he had once told her he’d rather die than be stuck in a cell the rest of his life waiting.   
“Still I bet it was cool living in your own cave,”   
“CAVE? WE HAD HOUSES JUST LIKE YOU,”   
“Seriously? Houses you guys built yourselves? Underground?”   
“NOT JUST HOUSES BUT CITIES, BUILDINGS. I BUILT A FEW SENTRY STATIONS FOR THE ROYAL GUARD,” Papyrus said proudly and Kaili grinned at him, adding the sauce and the tomatoes to the hamburger and the vegetables.   
“HUMAN I HAVE ALMOST MASTERED YOUR WAY OF CREATING SPAGHETTI!” He said putting the noodles down and getting out the paper plates. After a moment he hesitated.   
“KAILI… WHO IS ARICKA?” Papyrus asked after a moment, and Kaili debated on telling him. She wanted to, just in case they were caught, he could tell someone in the embassy and maybe earn herself and Nyal some mercy. Yet... she knew if Nyal found out he would be pissed, she took a deep breath in.   
“Aricka is… well she’s like our sister. When we were kids, we ended up homeless and well Aricka was living in a… well it was a bad place, but it had a roof and food, and me and Nyal were starving. Aricka let us in; she told the guy who owned the place she would pay for us. She was like an older sister to us, if it weren’t for her we would of frozen to death in the streets… but well, the I guess you could call it the rent, was high so Nyal looked for a job also. He found one but it was dangerous, and well… when he tried to quit, his boss kidnapped Aricka, for collateral damage. He offered a ransom to buy out Nyal and Aricka… that’s what this money is for, it’s ransoms,” There, it wasn’t all the information, and it was sort of kid-proofed. A lot of kid proofed but it was sort of the gist of it.   
“SO YOU AND NYAL ARE JUST TRYING TO SAVE YOUR SISTER? WHY NOT GO TO THE POLICE? THEY COULD HELP YOU.” Kaili shook her head, she didn’t want to tell Papyrus the whole story but.. she wanted to trust him, someone other than Nyal it had been so long sense she had been able to trust someone else.   
“The Police don’t care. Even if they did as soon as the guy found out we went there, he’d kill Aricka. He’s a really bad guy,” Papyrus looked down and then at Kaili.   
“STILL STEALING IS WRONG. YOU SHOULDN’T STEAL… YOU SHOULD HAVE GONE TO GET HELP.” Papyrus shook his head. “IF SOMEONE THAT BAD HAD TAKEN SANS THOUGH… I-I-I DON’T KNOW WHAT I WOULD HAVE DONE. SO I UNDERSTAND. YOU LOVE YOUR SISTER, AND WANT HER TO BE SAFE, AND YOU REALLY THINK THE POLICE WOULDN’T HELP YOU?”   
“I know they wouldn’t… after all were just three kids, one of which isn’t even human. They’d say she ran away. They’d waist a day and not send any resources… look the police are good for some things but for people who aren’t important they drag their feet.” Kaili bit her lower lip. “I am sorry though Papyrus, I never meant to get you involved with this okay? The plan was to hit certain banks, hard. In and out fast so nobody would get hurt. But I was just so tired of living on the run I wanted to hit a bank and get the money and get going… and Nyal knew it was a bad idea but he did it anyway. For me… we should have done the recon like normal and check the times and just not…” Kaili sniffed, fighting off the tears of frustration. She hated this so much, she hated the fact that Ryncol had them backed up against a wall. He had forced them to become some of the most hunted people in the country. Kaili held her tears in and whipped her eyes. Papyrus nodded and leaned over to give her a hug. Kaili backed up out of reach. She didn’t… she just didn’t like guys to touch her. Nyal was one thing but... she had never liked guys to touch her. Papyrus kind of stared at her.   
“I FORGIVE YOU. YOU ARE A GOOD PERSON YOUR JUST STUCK IN A HARD PLACE KAILI IF I CAN HELP YOU. EVEN BY BEING A KIDNAPPED PERSON THEN THAT’S WHAT I’LL BE. I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE THE BEST KIDNAPPEE IN THE UNIVERSE,” Kaili let out a giggle and calmed her emotion. Even though Papyrus was odd, like really odd, there was something about him that Kaili liked, a whole friggin lot. Maybe it was the confidence? Nah, it was the lack of obvious confidence. Even though he talked a big game he was still nervous and unsure, but he kept his head up and kept strong. Maybe that was a skeleton thing? Keeping strong even in the most unsure of times. She didn’t know but she hoped that maybe in a different world, she and Papyrus could have been friends. She turned back to the spaghetti and started platting up for her, Papyrus and Nyal, She then walked to wake up Nyal. 

 

. . . 

The rain was pouring down hard, soaking the earth with a sort of sad melody that echoed in Nyal’s ears. Nyal had been out for hours, finally he had come back with a bruised and beaten body. Wow did Humans hate skeletons, especially thieving ones, but he had accomplished his mission. A bottle of stolen whiskey in his hands, he would give it to that monster they called an adoptive father, and then he would curl up on the bed with Kaili and sleep till next friggin year. Well maybe until the next morning anyway. He crossed a corner; he wasn’t taking the usual way back home. He was going the long way so he could avoid anyone who would ask an 8 year old skeleton where he got a bottle of whiskey. A few more minutes, 2 more blocks and he would be home and this night would finally end.   
“NYAL!” He blinked hearing the one voice he was afraid to hear this late at night and took off as fast as his legs could carry him, dread and fear eating their way through the marrow in his bones.   
“Nyal. Come home,” the voice was shaking and he could tell she had been crying, hard. He took off a bit faster and rounded the corner to the back alley between their house and another place. He froze in the spot at what he saw, he felt the bottle tip out of his hands and fall to the street, shattering. The rain pouring down seemed to scream down and pound against the pavement.   
She was lying on the ground outside in the street; the only thing covering her naked form was a white blanket. Fresh bruises and cuts covered her body, starting on her cheek and down her. Blood soaked through part of the wet blanket, the rest of it ran below her. She was sobbing in the rain, murmuring Nyal’s name softly.   
“Kai..li?” The words ripped themselves from him, and she looked up at him and stood up. She ran over to him and jumped on him wrapping her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as close as he could. She sobbed into his rib bones and Nyal held her, feeling all his emotions start to close off one by one.   
“I-I waited f-f-fo-for y-y-you and-and-and he got so-so-… I tried to help and he j-j-j-just- I’M SORRY I’M SO SORRY NYAL,” Kaili’s words were fast and jumbled and fast and barely audible in between her sobs and something in Nyal snapped. That was the first time he had ever tasted Hate. So raw and hard, a loud dull dark throbbing rang in his head, screaming out so violently filling his vision with pure red.   
“He-he-he threw-threw- me out an-an-what what are we go-goin-going to do n-n-n-now?” Kaili sobbed and looked up at Nyal for help. He ran his fingers through her hair comfortingly. Then cupped her cheek so she looked at his eyes.   
“Don’t worry about a thing okay? I’ll take care of us. That’s what dogs do right? Protect and take care of their owners,” He leaned his head on her forehead the only way he had of kissing her forehead. “Stay here,” he pulled away from her. 

“NYAL!” He jumped from his sleep and looked around, half expecting the room to be full of cops.   
“What!?”   
“Dinner is done,” Kaili held out a plate of spaghetti and Nyal shook his head at her inducing a heart attack, he yawned and sat up and took the plate, uttering a low note of thanks to her. He noticed Kaili and Papyrus talking about something but he was way too tired to care. Though he did notice the conspirator looks they gave each other. He took the fork and spun it in the spaghetti and started eating it before he stopped and looked at Kaili.   
“Do we got any black pepper?” Kaili made a disgusted noise at that and pulled out some black pepper from one of the sacks and tossed it to Nyal.   
“IT WAS PERFECT NOW YOU’RE GOING TO RUIN IT,” Papyrus shouted indignantly. Kaili just rolled her eyes.   
“All that smoking has destroyed his sense of taste. He can’t eat anything unless it’s spicy,”   
“What can I say? I like my spicy meat balls,” Nyal shrugged adding the black pepper and then eating a bit of it and smiling to himself as the taste bit its way through his mouth. He ate and tried to forget the memory that had played through his sleep. He hadn’t thought about that day in years, he had no idea why it came up just now. Papyrus and Kaili talked while they ate and Nyal finished his plate first and stood up, tossing the remote to Papyrus.   
“Here. Pick something, anything except Dexter,”   
“Hey Dexter is good,”   
“You’ve already got one killer in your life you don’t need multiples. Besides, aren’t we being nice to Papyrus?” Nyal teased and got up to throw his plate away. He put the leftovers up in the mini fridge and took the pots and pans to the bathroom to wash them really quickly. He figured they cooked so he could at least clean up. Besides he wanted to check his skull anyway, he shut the door behind him and checked his skull noticing that the crack was almost completely cleared up, leaving the scar a bit faded. He stared for a minute. He couldn’t believe it at all, how did his skull keep healing like that? Yeah he knew that sleeping helped and raised his HP but.. It shouldn’t have healed him this far… he looked at it. Something was healing him in his sleep, that had to be it. But what, he’d like to know, so he could either thank it or make sure it wasn’t after Kaili. He sighed to himself and put his beany back on his head and looked at the words. Bad Dog… He smiled to himself and listened to Papyrus and Kaili watching Mettaton’s new show on CBS. Jesus he hadn’t heard that arrogant robot sense the underground. He finished washing up the pot and pan and then walked back out there to join them at the TV.   
Papyrus and Kaili talked excitedly about how Papyrus knew Mettaton personally, the guy looked so proud.. Nyal shook his head if he knew anyone as arrogant as Mettaton he probably would have shot himself. Papyrus though seemed happy to describe Mettaton and then go into a tangent about all the monsters in the embassy, the guy must have had a good life growing up. After a while Papyrus got up and took himself a shower. Nyal looked at Kaili and Kaili looked at him cocking her head to the side slightly, his pinky bone dangling off her earring slightly. He stared at it for a minute and Kaili grabbed it and looked at him.   
“Does it hurt?”   
“Nah. Just… I remembered the time I gave it to you,” Nyal said and looked at Kaili, she smiled at him and sighed.   
“Yeah back before you were a pervert you were pretty sweet,”   
“Ow, you wound me. I am sweet now. As sweet as you’re a-“   
“Don’t finish that!” Kaili snapped glaring at him a bit, and Nyal grinned back at her, her lips were quivering so she was keeping back a smile, but she still acted mad. She shook her head and settled into the bed.   
Nyal and her talked for a while before Papyrus came out, a pink towel wrapped around his hip bones and on his head like a girl and Nyal had to laugh. Kaili hit him.   
“Nice.”   
“I would agree,”   
“I meant be nice Nyal!” She snapped at him and got up and pulled some clothes from another bag and handed them to Papyrus.   
“Here I got extra-large; they might be too big but hopefully not,” Kaili said and then got up and grabbed her clothes to take her own shower. She walked into the shower and Nyal stared at Papyrus, trying to unnerve him, it worked.   
“WOULD YOU STOP I’M TRYING TO CHANGE HERE!”   
“Then change,”   
“YOU’RE SO WEIRD!” He said turning around getting dressed, Nyal shrugged and turned back to watch the TV so he would actually give him some privacy. Papyrus got changed and Kaili got finished getting dressed and they sat down and watched TV for a little bit the three of them. It was actually kind of … nice, for a minute anyway. Nyal stayed up the longest watching Kaili pass out first on the bed, then after a bit Papyrus finally fell asleep and Nyal watched them for a minute and then covered them both up. He decided to lit a cigarette, the nightmare from before still flashing in his mind and making him stay awake.   
Nyal must of smoked his entire pack before he finally came to his senses, he turned off the TV. Nyal sighed through his mouth, letting the smoke come out into the air. He took a drag and watched the glowing of his last cigarette for a moment. Nyal took another drag, he would go ahead and try to get some sleep soon, after all the heist had to be in the morning, and they were damn lucky the cops hadn’t found them. Nyal shook that thought out of his mind. Bad luck to think of Cops while on the run, he looked over at Kaili again.   
He remembered the look of happiness on her face as he had walked from the gas station to the car. Hearing Papyrus say that Kaili had called him a good guy. Maybe at one point of time he had been one, hell he didn’t remember when. Maybe when he was a baby bones crawling up from Mt Ebbot the first time on his own? Hell he wasn’t even sure. He sure as hell wasn’t one anymore. Sense his first day on the surface Nyal had been hurt, beat, pounded, and the surface had definitely not been kind to him. The only thing left of him that was good was a teeny tiny bone, that was the tip of his pinky, and was worn by the most important person in his life. Nyal smiled at her sleeping form, and put his cigarette out. Then lay back down on his pallet. He tried to drift off into sleep but it wasn’t exactly easy. His mind was going left and right, up and down, tossing and turning memories that he wouldn’t like to think about right now. He took a deep breath in through his mouth and turned to lay on his ribs trying to sleep. He must have only drifted off for a few minutes when he heard it. The thing that fucked up their plans royally.   
A knock at the door, hard and on the upper part of the door, a cop knock.   
He bolted in bed and used blue magic to slam the dresser in front of the door. That sound of dresser hitting door must have alerted them. There was another pound at the door, before a male’s voice yelled.   
“It’s The Police open up!”   
“Fuck.” Nyal whispered and crawled over to Kaili, holding the door shut with his magic. Another pound and Papyrus was awake, he jumped and started sputtering.   
“Kaili wake up, we got visitors!” Nyal said shaking her. Kaili bolted up a bit faster than even Nyal. The door started to open and hit the dresser. Nyal slammed it shut with his magic and Kaili grabbed her bag, and her and Papyrus stood up. Kaili rushed to the window, it had a slopped roof, Nyal walked to the bathroom and grabbed the door using a bit more of his magic to help him rip it off the hinges, and then he walked it to the window and set it down in the open window, it would be easier for Kaili and Papyrus to slide down the roof, he could help them land gentle, but they had to get out quick. Kaili jumped on the door not thinking twice about it, but Papyrus hesitated. Nyal looked at him.   
“Get on,”   
“I’M NOT GETTTING ON THAT-“   
“Get on or I’ll dust you. Right here. Right now.” The cop must have had friends because they were attempting to break the door down to get into the hotel room. Papyrus walked over and crouched down on the door.   
“I’ll meet you in the car,” Nyal said and then pushed them down and out, he jumped out onto the roof behind them and grabbed them with his magic putting them down on the parking lot gently. He heard the door crash open behind him, he turned around and shut the door using his magic to melt it shut. He saw the cops and a fish monster fill the room. He climbed up the roof the opposite way of Papyrus and Kaili. He got to the top of the roof and looked around 4 cruisers filled the parking lot, and he could hear the sirens in the distance. He didn’t have a whole lot of time before they were found. He sighed, sorry Kaili. He used his magic to flip and throw two of the cruisers, he felt one crunch as he did so and his EXP increased, and he leveled up. Dammit.   
He jumped down from the rooftop to the side of the crash, he hoped they would be distracted enough they wouldn’t notice him, Kaili or Papyrus. He ran for the car, he passed part of the side of the hotel and suddenly he heard a huge crash, and there was a Fish monster with one eye standing right in his way.   
Well... shit. She had just crashed through someone’s hotel room to jump in front of him? He had to give her kudos on style.   
“Hey Lady fishy I really-“   
“My name is Undyne. I am Captain of The royal Guard,” She growled glaring at Nyal, “And you took my friend. Where is Papyrus?” she demanded. Nyal looked at her, ohh he heard of Undyne, He really didn’t have time, or want to fight her either. He could hear the sirens coming must have been nineteen to twenty cars coming all at once. Half the cops in the state must have been in this hotel parking lot and more on their way, he didn’t need to see the blue and red lights just yet.   
“I have no idea,”   
“Liar! I guess I’ll just have to beat it out of you!” Undyne attacked slamming a spear out at Nyal, he dodged to the left, and in that second she was upon him swinging another spear. Left, left, left, right, right, and above. He dodged every single one moving back. She growled at him.   
“Stand and fight!” She growled at him. Nyal took a deep breath, alright, he had never been good at prolonged fights, not once in his entire 22 years of being. He was better at fast, easy fights. The long drawn out fights just weren’t his thing. He sighed but this was someone he couldn’t surprise and run. He was going to have to actually fight her, kiddy gloves off... at least until he could find an opening, from there he would run. Undyne made a spear with her magic and made 7 starts to form below him.   
“Well… shit.” Nyal said and jumped up as they shot out underneath him, he landed on his feet a few feet back. Suddenly Undyne was there attacking him with her spear head on. He dodged, ducking and moving back as fast as he could. She was fast, even wearing all that armor. Nyal had to dodge, he didn’t know how hard she attacked just yet, but he couldn’t chance it. Sure he could probably take a couple hits as long as she didn’t do like 100 damage a hit, but the pain would make his attacks a bit off balance and inaccurate. He didn’t really need to kill Undyne, after all he was trying not to level, just knock her unconscious, or knock her off balance long enough for him to escape.   
He dodged her attack again, then it was his turn, he checked her stats really quick and grimaced at what he saw, 40 AT and 50 DF, this was going to be a shitty battle indeed. Sure he could take an attack but as fast as Undyne was dolling them out it would be nothing to go through his HP. He attacked her from below with his magic, she moved back a tiny inch but for the most part let them hit her. Taking about ten damage and Nyal blinked. What the hell was that armor made of? Nyal’s attack was sixty. He doled out more attacks, bone after bone, she blocked a lot of them with her spear and took the ones she could; they weren’t even getting her HP halfway down. She attacked again, moving once more faster as Nyal dodged the attacks. Finally she brought an attack down on Nyal’s head. He hit the ground as it connected to his skull. He grimaced as he felt his HP go down from one hundred to seventy in less than a minute. He slammed out with his Grey magic throwing Undyne away from him and he stood up slowly, a little wobbly and got to his feet and sighed and then used his magic to pull out a huge Bone that was about as large as he was, he was going to need a bit more to defeat her. Fine. He attacked with the Bone, using it as a sword. She blocked and they started a sort of deadly dance, he’d advance with the bone sword and she’d block with her spear. Back and forth for a minute, until she got lucky and hit him with enough force that he shook and almost fell. Growling to himself Nyal decided to add a bit more magic to his attacks.   
He teleported behind her and slammed the bone into her armor, he heard it clank. He slammed the bone to her feet and she slipped and started to fall and he slammed the bone into her stomach through the armor. He saw her HP reduce to a little under half and he grinned, and those spears formed again, he teleported out of the way quickly. Undyne started going on the offensive slamming red spears at him left and right and Nyal dodged as fast as he could, teleporting sometimes out of the way. Undyne stood up and started throwing spears at him, once more Nyal dodged left and right, teleporting as fast as he could. The teleportation took a lot of his magic, it was extremely hard on him, but he kept it up. He wouldn’t be able to dodge much longer, and Undyne’s armor kept his attacks from getting too much of her HP, he didn’t know what that stuff was made of but he wanted a house made of it. He attacked again, sending her back on the defensive while he tried to think of a way out of this. If his attacks wouldn’t make it through her armor… then he would have to find something that would. He shot bones at her from the wall of the hotel, maybe if he destroyed a part of the wall to the hotel the debris would distract her enough for him to run? He didn’t really have a choice and there was one way to find out. She started going onto the offensive and attacking him once more. He dodged and once his turn came he pulled a lot of his Grey magic together and slammed at a wall on the hotel, it exploded the debris flying off into Undyne. He took that moment to run; he didn’t get very far towards the corner of the hotel when the spears shot up in front of him.   
“Stop running you coward!” Undyne yelled and shot herself at him. Nyal slammed to the ground to dodge and rolled back, getting on his feet and away from her and her spears, but now he was a bit wet as he had rolled through the water… water. He looked at it and grinned at Undyne as a thought went through his head. Water was a dangerous mix with electricity if he could just find something… anything that would... well first thing was first. He had to get her into the water.   
“Sorry but this battle is a bit boring I was going to take a nap,” he taunted as he did Undyne threw a spear at him again, and he dodged stepping back. She advanced on him and Undyne started slamming that spear at him again Nyal started blocking with the bone in his hand and dodging again. He looked around as he blocked. Where could he... out of part of the wall he could see a TV still plugged in and hanging preciously from the wall. He grinned at Undyne and when she finally let up for his turn, he slammed the TV down using his magic, it hit the water with a splash, as soon as it did Nyal jumped into the air, slamming the bone in his hands down, he used it to keep himself in the air as the ground became electrified. Undyne screamed as voltage went through her, leeching away her HP.   
After a minute suddenly there was a yell and the cord to the TV was pulled out. A yellow monster stood there next to the broken wall, Undyne was lying on the ground. Nyal landed next to her and looked at her he went to check her HP when the yellow monster landed to the side of her.   
“G-G-Get away from Undyne!” She yelled and ran over to her to check her. She seemed to let out a sigh of relief and then she looked at Nyal. Nyal figured the captain of the Royal guards was knocked out. He dissolved the bone in his hands, he could see the cop cars all circled around them, and he could also see Kaili driving around nervously in his car, looking for a way to get close. He started to walk towards them. He must have gotten 5 or 6 steps towards them when the Spears appeared again.   
“Oh you got to be kidding-” Nyal couldn’t even finish that sentence as a spear went through his rib cage. He saw red as his HP went down to 45, he winced and pulled the spear out and turned and threw it at Undyne who was standing up. Her armor off of her, she wore a white sleeveless shirt and black gym pants, she panted and had a spear in her arms. Nyal took a deep breath in. He was going to have to kill her. He didn’t want to, but he was going to have to, if he didn’t Kaili wasn’t going to make it past the cops around here. She was going to go to jail without him, and he’d rather be dead than let that happen. Nyal looked at Undyne, if it was a pick between Kaili’s comfort and her life, well then, goodbye Undyne.   
He used his grey magic, again this time forming a huge wing bone and forming it into a scythe and then pointed at Undyne.   
“Alright. Kiddy gloves off,” Nyal growled and wrapped himself with the glowing Grey magic, it fell over his entire body like smoke wrapping itself around him. He teleported behind her and slammed the scythe out, she ducked just as it would have taken her head, she slammed a Spear at him and he blocked with the scythe and hit her with the Grey magic, it sent her forward. He slammed forward slashing as he did. He managed to cut her as they flew forward and into a cop car. She landed in the hood and Nyal slammed down to bring the scythe down, and she managed to block with her spear, growling as she did. He formed the Grey magic it wrapped around him into bones with sharpened ends and slammed them all at her face. She dodged as much as she could while holding his scythe at bay with her spear. She slammed spears under him. He jumped, backing up, he slashed as he did so, it cut her across the stomach and her HP fell even more. She growled at him and advanced on him, slashing with the spear. Nyal dodged and brought his scythe down on her again, she slashed hitting his knee bones and he winced backing up. She advanced again and Nyal was forced to back up but he was cutting through her HP. He had to be careful not to get hit though, one more hit from her and he was dust.   
He kept backing up trying to get away from her attacks; he realized was she was doing too late as he felt his shoe become wet.   
“NOW ALPHYS!”   
Suddenly electricity shot through his bones and he screamed as he felt his body shaking uncontrollably and his HP going down.   
“STOP!” Suddenly the electricity was shut off. He panted and hit the ground on his hands and knees; he felt his body jittery still shaking. He heard Undyne growl and he looked up and toward the hotel. There Kaili stood aiming the gun at the Yellow monster that had a plug in her hands she was standing next to an outlet. Nyal looked at Kaili, he started to get to his feet turning to face Undyne; he saw it, the Spear rounded back as she aimed for Kaili.   
“KAILI!” 

 

Kaili didn’t see the spear until it was almost on her. She closed her eyes tight as she waited for the impact. She heard a sickening crack and felt…nothing. Nothing at all, she slowly opened her eyes to see Nyal standing in front of her facing her, a blue spear sticking out of his spine. He didn’t move, didn’t smile or look, his eyes were completely black.   
“Nyyal?” Kaili reached for him, half expecting him to turn to dust in front of her, she looked over at his HP… it was at 1. Suddenly he moved, straightening slightly, his eyes still black as the abyss. Suddenly the Grey magic slammed throughout his body. With terror Kaili knew exactly was what going to happen.   
No, no, no, no, no, no-   
The Grey magic poured out of Nyal like tears from his eye sockets, as they hit the ground all air left the area, it started spreading along the concrete like water, going over and under everything, the air left the area and temperature dropped as if it was completely and utterly below freezing. As soon as the grey magic hit the cop cars, suddenly you could hear the crashing as they all started flying into each other. The police officers screaming as they were crushed between the cars as they flew everywhere, Nyal’s EXP climbing until he leveled up, and leveled up again, and again. He turned away from Kaili, to Undyne. The entire ground started shaking and they could all see their breath, all except Nyal who didn’t seem to be breathing at all.   
He slowly turned to Undyne, his eyes still black as sin. Then he disappeared entirely. Appearing right behind her, his scythe wrapped around her throat lightly, Undyne dropped just as Nyal sliced across, and she slammed up away from Nyal and towards Kaili and Alphys. Nyal’s head cocked to the side slightly, and suddenly all the cops cars started floating up in the air, held up by Grey magic. They exploded in the air, some of the cops that dangled off them fell or exploded and once more Nyal’s EXP increased and he leveled up, The debris started flying at Undyne, all at once and she struggled to dodge, and Nyal started lifting up more cars into the air, and throwing them down at Undyne, who struggled to dodge, now she was thoroughly trumped. Kaili watched in horror as Nyal didn’t care who got killed under the weight of the cars and debris he threw, as some of it landed into the hotel destroying it further. Undyne growled and started yelling at everyone to get out of the way as she dodged more and more debris. Nyal started moving towards her, he wasn’t making any sound at all as he moved, silent as death as he threw more and more car parts and he started ripping windows from the hotel throwing the glass at Undyne, who got nicked as it shattered near her.   
Kaili knew she had to do something, anything. If she didn’t Nyal was going to kill everyone around, and he would truly be lost. She had to reach him somehow, she didn’t know how yet, but somehow she needed to get to him to stop him from killing everyone. Nyal wasn’t bad, he was just… gone, this wasn’t him, it was something inside him, something the surface had done to him that had made him like this. She looked around for anything, everything, maybe… she touched his pinky bone on her earring. She closed her eyes tight and looked at him.   
“Nyal!” she yelled, he couldn’t hear her; he was too intent on killing Undyne who was struggling to stay alive under Nyal’s assault. Kaili took in a deep breath and dropped the gun, running for Nyal as she did so. She ran straight through the Grey magic. It felt like she had just walked into a blizzard from how cold it was. The closer she got to him, the colder it got, soon it was so cold it was hard to breathe as she made it just a foot away from him. He was standing over Undyne now. He raised his scythe, and Kaili took a deep breath and jumped onto his back, wrapping her arms around him tightly.   
“BAD DOG!” she yelled as loud as she could into his spine, she nuzzled into his spine. She held onto him.   
“Come back to me,” she said into his spine, she felt hot tears coming from her eyes and she struggled not to sob into him. “Nyal, bad dog.” She whispered and tightened her grip. “Come home to me okay? You have gone too far out. You promised you wouldn’t go this far, but you did. You have to come home.” Kaili felt her voice waiver as she fought with her tears. She held on tighter. “Just follow my voice, and come back to me. Stay with me.” Nyal started shaking, violently, as the Grey magic started dissipating and the objects in the tornado landed around them. The scythe in his hands dropped to the ground and disappeared into smoke of Grey. He grabbed her arms, his bones rattling as he turned over his shoulder and she smiled as relief flooded her as she could see his grey pupils in his eyes once more. Nyal looked at her and smiled at her hesitantly. She smiled at him and kissed his shoulder bone.   
“Let’s go, I’ve got the car. Let’s go okay?” She whispered holding onto him. Nyal nodded and started to turn away before he looked at Undyne and suddenly a cage of bones appeared around her and the yellow monster from before. Nyal turned and walked towards the car with Kaili guiding him, and slightly helping him stay on his feet. He had exerted almost all of his magic; he was running on fumes right now. She got him to the car. Papyrus looked at her, sitting in the passenger seat; he got out and helped Nyal into the backseat. As soon as Nyal was laid down in the backseat he fell asleep without any problem at all. Kaili hoped he would be alright, she had gone through too much to see him be hurt right now.   
“Why are you-“   
“YOU’RE TRYING TO TURN HIM INTO A GOOD PERSON. I WANT TO HELP, AND YOU’RE TRYING TO SAVE YOUR SISTER. IT’S NOBLE. STUPID, BUT NOBLE. I WANT TO HELP YOU ON BOTH. IF YOU’LL LET ME,” Papyrus said looking at her, and Kaili was too tired to fight him or try to convince him to leave and be with his brother, if anything Papyrus was a good guy, a little dingy, but good. He had too much of a kind heart. She got in the driver’s seat and drove away as quickly as she could with Papyrus in the passenger seat. The bright side of Nyal’s fit? He had taken care of every cop car near them for almost a 3 mile block. There was no car for them to follow in, the ones that were alive so getting away was easy, it would be staying undetected that was going to be the hard part. She sighed, now that Nyal had killed so many humans, and quite publically, it was going to be hard for them to stay anywhere for more than two minutes before they were going to be recognized. She kept driving going on the highway, they were going to have to find a new way to get the rest of the money. She sighed and hoped Nyal healed alright, this was going to be a lot tougher than they had originally thought. She took a deep breath and looked at Papyrus.   
“If you want to help us… then maybe there is another way,”


	6. Crazy Bad Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus in a suitcase... didn't see that coming.

6\.   
Crazy Bad Ideas   
“When I was a man, I thought it ended, when I knew love’s Perfect Ache. But my peace has always depended on all the ashes in my wake,” - Hoizer “Arsonist’s Lullaby,” 

 

 

Political shit storm didn’t even begin to describe the nuclear bomb that was left for Frisk. Humans had been looking for reasons to lock up monsters again for years, and in the span of a 24 hour they had been given more than enough. 15 killed human police officers, fifteen, all killed by a monster with extreme capabilities. The media was eating up the story like it was candy, having somehow gotten 4 different videos of the entire affair. Luckily for Frisk some of those cameras had caught Undyne yelling for the humans to run, and Alphys trying to help some of the cops out of the way of the destruction. That had given the human race cause for debate, arguing that some monsters were helping the humans trying to catch the evil monster. However other bigots were saying that this was the first case, that any monster was capable of this much destruction. Asgore had been on already 5 televised meetings between human ambassadors and himself. Frisk so far had been on 7 and the ambassadors themselves were trying to keep a neutral ground, but the media, those vultures, were spinning all different lights on the situation, asking questions they knew would lead to bad results.   
So far Frisk had only had enough time to check on Undyne once, and that was when her and Sans had driven down to the hotel and checked on her. The EMS had a helluva time trying to get her to sit still long enough for them to pull out glass shards and heal all the cuts all over her. Yet, Undyne being, well Undyne, had fought and struggled and demanded to go after Nyala, it had taken a call to Frisk’s father, and Alphys to drag her off. Alphys herself had looked worse for wear. She told Frisk that there was no way a Monster could pull off that much magic without a whole lot of determination- almost more than Asgore’s determination. Frisk gritted her teeth as she listened to the TV drone on. She changed the channel, same thing, and changed the channel again, and again, and again, finally disgusted, she shut the TV in her office off. She sat down at her desk and rubbed her forehead. Asgore had put Undyne on damage control, sense the police offices now respected her and Alphys more than anyone else out of the entire Monster kingdom; Undyne’s job was to protect the citizens; worried that this would cause extreme groups to attack the other monster citizens. They had to play nieces with the human police so they could protect not just the monsters, but the humans stupid enough to force the monsters to fight. Frisk rubbed her eyes and yawned and stretched, driving to that city and then flying back to her office had taken a lot out of her.   
“FRISK!” She jumped as Mettaton slammed open the door to her office. She looked at Mettaton and blinked.   
“Pleas-“   
“There’s a ransom for Papyrus!”   
“What!?”   
Frisk ran out of her office and followed Mettaton down to one of the meeting rooms in the embassy, where Sans, Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton were all gathered watching a TV. 

 

The screen showed Papyrus sitting in a chair; he was completely unharmed in his battle body. A solid white wall behind him as he spoke. He smiled big at the camera.   
“HELLO FRIENDS, SANS, I AM UNHARMED AND WELL. I HAVE BEEN INSTRUCTED TO TELL YOU THAT WE ARE CURRENTLY IN NEW YORK. BY THE TIME YOU GET THIS VIDEO WE WILL HAVE ABANDONED OUR CAR AND TAKEN A PLANE TO NEW YORK CITY- REALLY!? WE’RE GOING TO NEW, YORK NEW YORK?!”   
Another voice, deeper, and one that made Undyne growl spoke up from behind the camera.   
“Stick to the script.”   
“SORRY. ANYWAY, IN THE INTERESTS OF NO MORE DEATHS NYALA WISHES TO CUT A DEAL WITH YOU. THE EMBASSY. DO I HAVE TO SAY THE EMBASSY? THEY ARE MY FRIENDS!”   
“Jesus Papyrus, just read the damn script okay?”   
“FINE, BUT METTATON WOULD HAVE YOU KNOW THAT SCRIPTS LIKE THIS ARE EXTREMELY LOW QUALITY FOR SOMEONE OF MY STANDARDS-“   
“Remind me again why I can’t kill him?”   
“Nyal!” Papyrus just stared at someone off screen while there was a hushed blow to the camera, it shook a bit but otherwise remained still. There was some grumbling and finally it got quiet.   
“ANYWAY, HE WANTS – WHAT!? THAT’S WAY TOO MUCH YOU DON’T NEED-“   
“Papyrus I swear to god you get off the script again while I’m Recording and I am going to Dust you. Right here right now.” Nyala seemed to growl a bit.   
“FINE. IN TRADE FOR MY LIFE, HE WANTS 12 MILLION DOLLARS. CASH. YOU HAVE 24 HOURS TO PREPARE THE MONEY AND MAKE YOUR WAY DOWN TO NEW YORK CITY. ONCE YOU ARRIVE IN THE CITY YOU WILL SENT ANOTHER PROOF OF LIFE, AND A PLACE TO DROP THE MONEY. IF YOU ARE NOT IN THE CITY IN 24 HOURS YOU WILL RECEIVE A VIDEO COVERED IN-IN-IN-IN MY DUST.” Papyrus looked at the screen and took a deep breath.   
“SANS. I LOVE YOU. FRISK AND THE REST OF OUR FRIENDS, YOU ARE THE BEST FRIENDS A SKELETON COULD ASK FOR. DON’T WORRY SO MUCH,” Papyrus smiled again and the video was cut off. 

 

Sans stared at the screen for a long time and Frisk notice him stiffen up completely. Toriel rubbed his back comfortingly, and Sans looked at her but then his eyes went straight back to the screen. What was Nyala and Kaili thinking? Ransoming Papyrus all of a sudden? Why were they still after the money? If they were smart they should have cut their losses and disappeared to another country. Sure Frisk didn’t want that to happen, but it didn’t make sense, if they had been planning on ransoming Papyrus from the start they should have received a video a whole lot sooner than what was done. Yet, maybe, this could work to their advantage. The human race needed a bad guy, someone to blame for the deaths and destruction that Nyala caused, who better than Nyala himself? If Frisk could manage to get ahold of the police department, and have a trap waiting where they were supposed to drop the money… They could get Papyrus back unharmed and humanity could have Nyala.   
“Kid?” She looked over at Sans, pulled out of her thoughts. Sans looked at her, and she could tell he was about to lose it.   
“Can you get that much money together in that short of time?”   
“Yes. It won’t be easy, but I can do it.” Frisk sighed, she still had some contacts she could negotiate with, it definitely wasn’t going to be easy, but Frisk knew that she could pull this off. 

 

. . . 

 

Nyal sighed rubbing his cracked skull, the fight with Undyne had taken most if not all of his energy. The more he leveled the closer and closer he got to becoming that.. thing permanently, and it always hurt like a bitch when that happened. He rubbed his skull, listening to Kaili.   
“This is a bad idea Kaili, we’ve already pissed in a hornets nest enough, this is going to get us sent straight to hell,” Nyal said and Kaili sighed and nodded.   
“I know but it’s the only way I can think of that we can get the money up for Aricka, besides it’ll get Papyrus home easier too, and after we dump him we’ll go straight to the docks and run like hell,” Kaili looked at Nyal hopefully. Nyal took a deep breath, he had a feeling that Aricka wasn’t alive anymore, that they should have just ran, but Kaili was hopeful, and he knew damn good and well what happened to people who backed out of deals with Ryncol.   
Yet the idea of Ransoming off Papyrus to the Delta Embassy, the monster Embassy, where that freakish little fat skeleton was, was sort of hard. After all, Nyal might not have been a model monster citizen but he didn’t want to cause the Embassy more problems than they already had. He had seen the press, and he knew damn well how much the Press had eaten the fight at the hotel up. If he did get into another fight, he couldn’t afford to lose it like that again. Kaili was right about one thing though; they couldn’t just stand here and do nothing. Nyal took a deep breath in, sitting in the passenger seat of the car. The car had been IDed, and it wouldn’t be long for them to start shutting down the interstate. They knew Nyal and Kaili moved through state to state through the interstate, and now they would be on high alert. He needed to come up with a plan, and fast.   
He looked over at Papyrus and suddenly an idea came to his head. A way Ryncol could get what he deserved, and Kaili, Aricka (If she was alive) and Papyrus could be safe. He grinned.  
“Alright, lets Ransom Papyrus,” Nyal looked at Kaili.   
“At the next right stop by the store, let’s get us a camera, and well… a disposable cell phone,” 

 

12 Hours Later 

 

Kaili tried to hurry as she held the two suitcases of her friends in her hands. Papyrus certainly wasn’t happy with the arrangement, but it was the quickest and easiest way to get them onto the tiny private plane that Kaili had paid to get them to New York. She walked as she dared to across the airport, her hat and sunglasses weren’t going to keep her hidden forever, and she knew it. She felt her back filled up with the cash of all the items they had cashed in from the banks they had stolen from. Forty-nine million dollars really felt a lot lighter than she thought, but she knew exactly how valuable it was, so maybe that was what was so heavy. She kept walking out of the airport and took the first cab she could. As soon as she was in, she made sure to keep her luggage in the backseat with her. She knew she couldn’t let them out until they got to the safe place, but still. It was hard when Papyrus’s suitcase kept shaking, at least Nyal kept still. She just hoped they would be okay at this place. Nyal said it was a safe haven for people on the run, but she still had bad feelings about it. As the car pulled up to the seediest, most ghetto place Kaili had ever seen in her entire 21 years of life, her bad feeling got worse.   
She got out of the car, after checking the address Nyal had written down on a piece of paper for her, three times. She got out and looked around; it looked like a bunch of trailers. Carefully, Kaili walked down the street, and came to the last trailer on the left, like was written down by Nyal. It was painted red with a bunch of skulls, and a huge Trespasser will be shot sign on the door. Kaili took a deep breath in and held it, then let it out slowly to calm herself, and walked around back just like Nyal had told her. This was the tricky part. She saw the storage shed and started approaching it. Suddenly a gunshot barely missed her. She froze in her tracks and turned towards the window on the back of the trailer. She held up her hand, before they had taken off Nyal had drawn a huge black sort of orchid on her wrist, she had no idea how he knew it, but he had drawn it really good. She assumed this was a place he used whenever he used to work for Ryncol. As soon as she held it up to the light, the trailer’s light went off. She guessed that meant to go to the storage shed, she walked over to it and opened a door. As soon as she did she saw the stairs leading down into the abyss. She took a deep breath and shut the door and walked slightly down them. She could hear a loud booming from dark music coming from further down. She took a deeper breath and walked down the stairs, one foot at a time. The stairs got narrower as she walked, and the music louder and darker.   
She felt like she had walked into a horror movie, hopefully one where she didn’t die straight out. She got to the end of the staircase; it ended in a pitch black corridor, the only light coming from another door that was spray painted green. She knocked on the door and waited. A peep hole slid open and two eyes looked at her. She held up her wrist and looked at him.   
“Your reason for being here?”   
“Sanctuary,” She replied just like Nyal had told her and when the peep hole closed she almost thought she had messed up, that was until the door opened and she walked inside, past two large bouncers. The place was packed full of people, laughing and dancing to the loud ass music that she could barely hear. Cages hung at the ceilings with poles inside the middle of them, strippers dancing inside. A huge pool to the side and a bar with three bartenders, Kaili walked up to the bar and handed the note Nyal had given her to the bartender. He nodded and motioned her over. She followed him, as he walked past the bar to another door, and she walked through it and followed him down another set of stairs and into another room that was quieter, instead of the hard dark music that played upstairs this place played a smooth jazz, and people were playing poker in the center of the room, as soon as they saw the bartender they all got up and left except for one. A large man, well built, and human, he was smoking a cigar and he had on a suit and nice clothes. He looked up at the note and sighed and motioned the bartender away.   
“This is from an old associate of mine. Where is he?” the man asked looking at Kaili. She sat Nyal’s suitcase down and opened it. Nyal’s bones started arranging themselves and fitting back together until he stood up completed. He stretched a bit and smiled at Kaili, she started to open Papyrus’s suitcase and Nyal stopped her. He looked at the man.   
“Hey Markus. Long time no see huh?”   
“5 years, Nyal. Imagine my surprise when I see your ugly mug all over the TV. Sort of ruins my day,” Nyal sat down at the poker table in front of the man, Markus, and Kaili stood behind him, holding Papyrus’s case tight.   
“What do you want Nyal?” Markus asked simply pulling the cards to the poker game up, he fit them into a pile and started shuffling them. Nyal smiled.   
“Well you owe me; I’ve come to collect on your debt.”   
“Heh, even I can’t get you out of the shit you’re in… Ryncol however… he might be able to offer you something if you went back to work for him,” Markus stared at Nyal, Nyal smiled.   
“I don’t need to get out of the shit I’m in. I’ve got that covered. I just need sanctuary for 3 days, and … well a little bit of your time, for a proposition,” Nyal murmured and Kaili had no idea what sort of game Nyal was about to play, but the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach got worse as she stood there behind him. Listening to the conversation and feeling a bit sick as she did. Markus took a drag of his cigar and stared at Nyal before he nodded.   
“I’m listening,”   
“As you know, probably that I’ve been robbing banks from hell to Huston. Sort of a fun hobby but it gets boring after a while. But I needed the cash, and I am still short of my goal,” Nyal said simply and looked at Markus, he let out a grin. “I still need 3 million, so I want to barrow it from you, don’t even open your mouth I know what you’re thinking. Why would you lend me that money? Because I have something that’s worth 12 million,” Suddenly that sick feeling in her stomach turned out to pure nausea, she hoped he didn’t mean what she thought he meant. He picked up Papyrus’s suitcase from Kaili. She tried to grab it back.   
“Nyal what’re-“ She felt her throat constrict and her eyes widened as she felt the blue magic holding her still and keeping her from speaking at all. What was he doing!?   
“Inside this suitcase is a skeleton, like me. He’s worth 12 million dollars to the Delta kingdom’s embassy,” Nyal sat the suitcase up on the poker table. Markus’s eyes widened in surprise,  
“You’d sell out one of your own species for three million dollars?” he asked incredulously. Nyal grinned widely.   
“I’d sell out my mother for a slice of cheese if I thought it’d get me out of the hell I’ve buried myself in,” Nyal said and scooted the case over towards Markus.   
“I’ll give you the entire 12 million. You give me the three and three days of complete sanctuary for me and my girl. Hell I’ll even let you hold onto the skeleton for the entire three days I’m here.” Nyal watched Markus’s face. Markus glared at him and then thought about it for a minute.   
“You get two now, and one million after I get my 12. The Skeleton stays here… as does your girl, and then whenever the drop is, you go with me to it. Once I have the 12 million in hand, you, your girl, and the final one million can leave. However if there is so much as one pig… all I have to do is make one phone call and your girl is dead, and so are you. Understand?” Markus growled and Nyal grinned at him holding his hand out to Markus.   
“Deal.” 

 

The first thing Nyal felt as soon as they walked into the sort of suite underground in Markus’s safe house, was a sharp sting to the cheek by Kaili, hard. Ow.   
“Kaili-“   
“You sold Papyrus to that guy!” she yelled at him. Nyal winced at her yelling at him. He knew she was going to be pissed when he thought this plan up, but he couldn’t explain, especially here.   
“Look he’s not going to hurt Papyrus,”   
“How do you know that!? We were supposed to return him unharmed Nyal. Instead we took him apart bone by bone and stuffed him into a suitcase,”   
“You know why I had to do that, anybody would recognize me and him on the street, and I swear to god he won’t hurt Papyrus, Papyrus is worth money. A lot of money. If that’s the one thing Markus values on god’s green earth it’s money,” Nyal sighed and looked at Kaili who was yelling at him. She hit him again and turned around and walked up and down pacing across the room they were in. He hated it but he knew he couldn’t tell her. She wouldn’t approve, hell it was Nyal’s plan and he didn’t approve. Yet after what he had done before hand he had no choice.   
“Nyal I didn’t think, I didn’t think you’d just sell him out!”   
“Kaili I did the right thing-“   
“You sold someone Nyal! Like a slave, he was sitting in that case because he trusted me! Me, Nyal! And you just... sold him like he was a pair of shoes!” She yelled at him, her eyes filling with tears. Nyal felt like the biggest piece of shit. Nyal walked towards her and she backed up, and Nyal sighed.   
“Look I swear to you. It’s not… It’s different I promised that Papyrus would go home alive and well didn’t I? Well Markus will get him home, alive and well,”   
“That wasn’t said in your deal Nyal!” Kaili growled at him tears streaming down her face. Nyal grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her and laid his head against hers. She started hitting him fighting back. Then after a minute she stopped and just started sobbing into him. It had been a long time coming. Nyal smiled down at her, he felt like shit but he knew that he hadn’t had a choice he couldn’t tell Kaili just yet. If this worked, she would be okay, she and Aricka and Papyrus all of them would be safe and okay. If it didn’t… He’d be dead and so would they. Nyal held Kaili tighter. He would cherish this one day, for the rest of his being. It was the last day he had with Kaili, he had to be quick, if he was going to pull off this little coup de grace. He sighed and leaned down to her and put his forehead against hers.   
“I promise you, everything will be okay. Just… trust me, just a bit longer okay? This is our home stretch,” Nyal said and looked at Kaili, she let out a growl and shook a bit, still tears in her eyes but she nodded, and sighed and shook her head, she walked over to a window away from Nyal, still mad at him. He couldn’t exactly blame her. He’d be pissed at him if he had done this to himself also. He walked into the bathroom and took off his beany and checked his skull, he was going to have to get some sleep, and soon, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen. He was going to have to just run off the fumes for a while. He wouldn’t be able to sleep at all. He blinked at Kaili walked into the bathroom behind him.   
“Uhh… there…. Damn… just. Stay with me for a while okay?” Kaili said, and he mentally cursed as he remembered how much she hated places like this. He nodded and decided to just stay close to her for as long as he could. He walked out and leaned against the door frame while she ran a shower for herself and started getting cleaned up. He stayed near her as best he could. He listened to her shower as he mentally got himself prepared and he took out a cigarette and started smoking it. He waited until she was almost done to take the phone next to the bed and call up Markus to tell him when the drop was and where to leave the last million dollars. He finished just as she turned off the water and he sighed and took a drag from his cigarette and she came out in a bath towel and then got in the bed and covered up under the covers. Nyal walked over to the bed and sat on it next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, and she looked at him.   
“Will we really be… okay?”   
“Yeah. Everything will be okay,”   
Kaili nodded and then snuggled into him and laughed a little low and sad laugh.   
“I’ve been alive 21 years, been called beautiful by literally every male human in existence that have laid eyes on me. Everyone except you,”   
“I don’t have to tell you you’re beautiful, you know it,”   
“I know. Nyal, after this is over?”   
“Yeah?”   
“…. Forget it,”   
“It’s already forgotten, get some sleep Kai,” Nyal felt his entire body ache as he said the words, but he didn’t keep going. This had to be this way, the Embassy needed their monster, and well… Kaili would be okay. He sighed and blew out more smoke, trying to calm himself. He took some of the HP the cigarettes offered, but it wasn’t enough. He needed to sleep, but he knew he couldn’t. Kaili looked at him and smiled.   
“You know you still owe me a lullaby,” she teased and Nyal laughed also.   
“I still don’t know any song that doesn’t have Sex, Death, Drugs, Guns, or whores in it,” Kaili laughed and leaned against him.   
“We’ll find one for you,” she yawned and then closed her eyes. It took her two hours to stop being so nervous and fall asleep. Nyal fighting sleep the entire time, but he had to stay awake, but Kaili, she could at least sleep.   
Nyal looked at Kaili’s sleeping form, she had been so nervous it had taken her nearly everything to fall asleep, he covered her up and sighed for a moment, putting out the cigarette, he carefully got out of the bed to not wake her. He took off his beany and laid it in her hands, where he was going he couldn’t bring her or it with him. He hoped she understood. Maybe she would later, afterwards, maybe even forgive him. Maybe..   
He walked over to the bathroom and shut the door, and began the charade. He picked up the disposable cellphone. Then Made two calls. 

 

. . . 

 

Frisk and the rest of the gang had just settled in the New York Embassy house whenever the phone rang. The FBI New York division had joined in and had finished wiring nearly everything in the office. They wanted Nyala almost as bad as Frisk and Sans did. Frisk answered it, figuring it was more officials wanting to know why the main office of the Delta kingdom had just uprooted.   
“Embassy office, Frisk Dremurr speaking,” Frisk answered automatically.   
“Nice, and here I thought I would be on hold for two hours,” Nyala murmured and Frisk motioned the FBI over as quickly as she could. They all pretty much ran over and Frisk stayed still as her friends ran over.   
“Hi FBI, How you doing?” Nyala asked happily and laughed a bit into the phone.   
“Don’t worry you’ll have enough to trace here in a second. I don’t plan on hanging up, just hurry your asses up. Look the Drop is in 1 hour, right in the embassy office its self,” Nyala’s voice turned serious.   
“Are you… turning yourself in?” Frisk asked incredulously, Nyala wasn’t stupid, he was smart; his fight with Undyne had proved that. Why would he do something so suicidal and stupid? Unless he was turning himself in.   
“Yeah, I’m turning myself in,” Nyala murmured and sighed he seemed to take a moment. “Look I know I said I’d turn in another proof of life, but that’s impossible now, I will come to the Embassy, alone, unarmed. But Papyrus will not be with me. To Find him, trace this call, to this location. Look I want to say one more thing. I will write in a full confession, and come willingly, but under one condition. You don’t charge Kaili with anything, nothing. Full immunity,” Nyala demanded.   
“Done.” Frisk said before the FBI or anyone could interject, though she doubted they would, all they wanted was the monster responsible, as far as the human was concerned, just bad place bad time.   
“Cool… Oh, and hurry, Papyrus and Kaili’s lives depend on you getting here in a timely manner,” Nyala said and then Frisk heard him throw the phone onto something. Frisk looked at Sans. The FBI started mobilizing as fast as they could.


	7. Get Out of my Way!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans VS Nyal the fight we've all been waiting for. 
> 
> Finally Papy is out of the suitcase. 
> 
> Well...shit Author you really suck. 
> 
> I know. I do.

7\.   
Get Out of my Way,   
“… Wake me up I’m living a nightmare, I will not die, I’ll wait here for you, I feel alive when you’re beside me. I will not die, I’ll wait here for you, in my time of dying,” – Three Days Grace “Time of Dying,” 

 

 

Kaili woke up to find the suite that Marcus had given her and Nyal completely empty, and she knew what she was going to do next.   
She was going to find Nyal.   
And Kill Him.   
Where the hell had he gone? She got up, and saw it, attached to the TV an envelope, in Nyal’s odd handwriting was her name, growling to herself, she walked to the bathroom to put on her clothes from yesterday. She then walked out to open the letter, she was just pulling off the top of it when the door swung open, to reveal one of Marcus’s thugs walking in with the suitcase Papyrus was in. She looked at the thug and mentally tried to remember where she had left the gun last, oh yeah, at the hotel where Nyal and Undyne had fought. Dammit.   
The Thug walked inside and two of his friends came inside also, and Kaili felt smaller. She felt her breath quicken, and she had to mentally calm herself out of a panic attack. She closed her eyes and slowly opened them. Yup thugs were still there. She looked at them, the thug with Papyrus’s suitcase opened the case on the bed next to her. As soon as it was open Papyrus started reforming his bones together and sitting on the bed as he did so. She looked at Kaili, he looked back at her.   
“I TAKE IT THE PLAN WORKED? WE’RE IN SANCTUARY?” Papyrus asked and then noticed the thugs and moved over so he was slightly in front of Kaili, and she loved him for that move. They stood a weak united front in front of three very able bodied thugs, sure she knew Papyrus would try to protect her. Yeah Pap maybe a bit of a strong skeleton but these guys had guns and no aversion to killing. Where Papyrus was strong he didn’t have the killing intent and she didn’t want him to. Sure she could probably use her little talent, but she doubted she could get all three of them with the first lyric, she wasn’t that good yet. For once she felt vulnerable. Where the hell was Nyal? He wasn’t supposed to be gone from her side, he had promised… she sighed through her nose, her worry was going through the roof. She swallowed down another one of her panic attacks.  
“I’ll explain later,” She whispered as she kept her eyes on the thugs and once again, cursed Nyal for his shitty timing on leaving. “Can we help you?”   
“Yeah, Marcus wants the two of you in the same room so we can end you both if this deal turns sour,”   
“Deal? You mean they’re at the drop!?!” Kaili felt that cold sweat of panic go down her spine, what the hell had Nyal been thinking!? He wasn’t supposed to go to the drop without her or Papyrus, that had been the deal, pick up the money, drop off Papyrus. Had he just abandoned them…? No that couldn’t be it, Nyal had been the one thing in her life that had been a constant He had always been there for her. He wouldn’t just take the money and run without her, he would come back... Unless something had happened, suddenly that letter in her hand felt uber important. Kaili stuffed the letter in her pocket in the next second, hoping that Papyrus standing in front of her had shielded her long enough for them not to notice the envelope at all, though she seriously doubted it. She looked at Papyrus and sent a heartfelt prayer towards whatever higher power wasn’t bored and was listening.   
Suddenly gunshots came from outside the door and the thugs turned and ran out. Papyrus started forward and Kaili rushed him back and ran to the door, inside the club was all silent as she saw Ryncol, and about 12 of his men come into the bar guns blazing. She slammed the door shut before the Thugs could come in, locking it as best she could.   
“Papyrus! Help me with the door!” Kaili yelled and ran to the dresser, why the hell was Ryncol here?! Shit. She slammed the dresser in front of the door, and then ran to the curtains, please – There was a bricked up window. Shit. Shit. Calm down Kaili, think. What did Nyal say about Sanctuary’s? There was always a back door to every room. She looked around; all she had was a closet and a bathroom. She threw open the closet. Nothing except hangers, empty shelves and… she looked down at the empty clothes basket and moved it, there was a button.   
Suddenly there was a slam against the door.   
“Nyal! Open the fucking door or I’m blasting through! You have to the count of ten boy, and you better have my fucking money!” Kaili took a deep breath in and slammed the button, a small crawl space opened up in the wall. It was small and dark, she wouldn’t be able to see two feet in front of her face, skeletons however had a tendency to have glowing eyes, and she grabbed Papyrus. She looked at Papyrus, pushing him through and under the crawl space first.   
“Come on you’re the one with the glowing eyes. Go through first I’ll-“   
“Ten!” Suddenly gunshots came through the door hard and furious like lightning. Kaili screamed as she felt her side and hip explode. She saw red and felt only pain as she hit the ground. She held her hand to her side and pulled it away to see the blood. She looked up at the door, it had holes in it and Papyrus was starting to come back out of the crawl space. She took a deep breath, and concentrated, focusing her voice.   
“No!” With that one word she managed to push Papyrus back down into the crawl space, hell she would have been proud if she wasn’t shot. But like this, she’d only slow him down.   
“Go to the Embassy, stop the drop. Warn Nyal and get the police okay?” She told him as calm as she could as she watched her life start slipping through hazy eyes. She reached up and slammed the button, shutting it before Papyrus could argue. She scooted up and sat on the crawl space, hoping it didn’t open from the inside, she looked up directly at the door as Ryncol started tearing through it. She grabbed onto Nyal’s pinky bone and then pulled out the letter with her other hand. She wanted to read it, before she died. She opened it up and inside was his beany, and just 2 Sentences.   
I’m Sorry.   
I love you Kaili.   
The last sentence sent tears to her eyes and she sniffed and pulled the beany on her head and looked over at the door. She held in her blood and took a deep breath, just like she had practiced. Fine. Don’t explain anything you stupid skeleton, she thought angrily and looked at the door as Ryncol and his men were starting to tear through it. When I find you, I’m going to kill you, you don’t get to just tell me you love me for the first time and disappear. She took in a deep breath and pulled at herself, just like Nyal had described when he used magic. She was a daughter of magic blood. After all it had been her ancestors that made the barrier. She could do this. She held her breath, and counted to ten. Suddenly the door slammed in. 

 

Nyal sat in the back of the limo with Marcus as they pulled further and further away from the Sanctuary, funny, he would be scared if he knew any better, but he didn’t. He had gone way too far for this, and it was the only way he could make sure Kaili was safe. Damn the rest of them. He looked out the window, watching the city lights as they flashed around as the car drove towards the alley Nyal had told Marcus was the Drop. Sorry Kaili. He wasn’t coming back. He checked his HP, he hadn’t slept sense they had been driving away from Undyne, what was that? A day or two ago? His HP wasn’t at full strength but 40 weren’t exactly bad. Still eternal sleep was going to be easy. Marcus just stared at Nyal like he usually did. Marcus did love to unnerve people, almost as much as Nyal did. Nyal felt Kaili’s hands around his pinky bone and he closed his eyes savoring the touch, it felt slightly wet, and he felt like shit for making her cry. He cursed himself but took a deep breath, he didn’t have a choice. He had bet all his money on the FBI. They would get there and keep her safe. He rubbed the spot where his pinky would have been and took a sigh. Sorry Kaili… Marcus lit up a cigar and just blew out the smoke. Suddenly just as the car should have been pulling up to the alley, Marcus pulled up to the Embassy. He turned and looked at Marcus. He laughed a little.   
“You think I’m stupid? I heard your conversation Nyal, I bugged your room. I knew you were cooking something in that skull of yours. I respect you it was a very crazy plan, get me to the fake drop, and have me attack you for not having the money, kill you maybe, but making just enough noise that the rest of the FBI which is stationed at the Embassy, a block away hears, and comes running and arrests me. While that was happening the FBI raids my Sanctuary securing your girl and the stolen skeleton. Heh, and what the FBI puts your girl into protective custody so she spills everything about Ryncol?” Marcus asked looking at Nyal. Nyal looked at Marcus and barked a laugh. Damn.   
“Can’t get anything past you huh?” Nyal asked looking at Marcus, he chuckled and took a drag of his cigar.   
“Get out and turn yourself in kid. I’m not going to kill you, Ryncol will once you’re in there,” Nyal didn’t want to get asked twice, he’d rather be arrested than shot anyway. He got out of the car. He looked at Marcus.   
“Thanks, who knew out of all the assholes I worked with you’d be the decent one,”   
“Don’t make me change my mind Bonemeal, I’ll still grind you to dust,” Nyal laughed at the nickname he had earned a long time ago, and he nodded before he walked to the steps of the Embassy. Oh this was going to suck.   
He walked through the glass doors and walked through the hallway and walked straight, and proud. He walked in to be greeted by that same skeleton- Sans, a Human with closed eyes and a very calm look, and The King Asgore, The Queen Toriel, Mettaton, Undyne, and from the small yellow one, he now knew was the Royal Scientist, Alphys. So the human, by process of elimination must have been the Diplomat, Frisk Dremurr. Around him was all trained FBI holding guns to his head, he took a deep breath in. Holding up his hands in the air.   
“Easy guys, I’m tired and wounded, I’m not much of a fight right now,” Nyal murmured with a big grin. He looked at them and out of instinct, maybe it was from robbing banks for so many years, hell maybe it was sure dumb luck, but he just happened to scope the room for Cameras, and that’s when he caught it.   
A Bomb, sitting duck tapped on top of one of the cameras at the end of the hall. Oh you had to be fucking kidding me, he thought as he saw it. Looks like Marcus had been planning on killing him after all.   
Fuck. 

 

. . .

 

Papyrus fell into a garbage heap, and almost screamed as he felt his bones hit the stinky garbage and he jumped out as fast as he could.   
“EW EW EW EW!” he screamed jumping around for a second to get the candy wrapper that had landed in his rib bone out, gross, criminals were gross. He finally came to his senses; he had to get to the Embassy as fast as he could. He didn’t want to leave Kaili defenseless up there, but he had to run, now. He took off as fast as he could down an alley and ran. New York was too freaking big. He ran down the sidewalk of the road. He needed to find a police officer or something, anything. He turned down another way and kept running aimlessly, finally he turned and saw someone he hadn’t seen sense the underground.   
“MUFFET?” 

 

. . . 

 

Nyal’s head hurt so bad, he thought he had been hit by a truck, he looked up at the Embassy, and the blast had knocked him through the glass door and back out into the parking lot. He lay on the pavement, his skull had knocked into the concrete hard, and he felt his eye sockets screaming in painful mutiny. He put the heel of his palms into his sockets.   
“KID!? TORI!?” He looked up to see Sans yelling as he pulled through the wreckage. A few FBI agents lay dead on the sides, but the family of monsters had been closer to the bomb, Nyal had tried wrapping it in Grey magic, it had dulled the blast, but he didn’t know if the wreckage had killed them. He slowly sat up, ignoring his spine’s scream of protest. Nyal’s HP was at… 1. Well... he searched in his pocket and popped in a cigarette and started smoking a bit. How the hell did his suicide mission backfire this much?   
Sans sat at the wreckage staring at the debris of the blown up building, silently, and staring at it forever, he looked down.   
“Why? Why are we not resetting? It always resets when…” he yelled and started babbling incoherently like that for a minute. Nyal felt terrible, but he hadn’t ment for this destruction; he had thought that Markus would just take it out on him. He should have known better, yet Nyal’s plans had a tendency to blow up in his face…   
Heh Pun Intended.   
Sans stood up, and pulled his hood on over his head. Then turned around slowly towards Nyal.   
“You.”   
“look I know how this looks,” Nyal stopped talking as he saw 7 floating Dragon Skulls behind Sans, all of them glowing the same eerie light blue color as Sans eye. Well one thing would be accomplished on this suicide mission, his suicide. He took a deep drag of his cigarette and waited for death, just as it was about to happen, a voice rang out.   
“SANS!?!” Sans’s head snapped up and he looked behind Nyal.   
“Pap!?” the skulls disappeared and Sans ran past Nyal, Nyal turned and when he just saw Papyrus and a Spider monster his heart stopped. Where was the FBI? Where was Kaili? Slowly, Nyal got to his feet and groaned in pain, he started to slowly walk towards them. Papyrus was hugging Sans tightly and the Spider just seemed to feel out of place. After a minute Papyrus put Sans down and looked at Nyal, his eye sockets widened and he looked at him.   
“Nyal! You’ve got to come quick! Kaili’s been shot!” There it was again.. that ringing in his ears, so loud, his vision got fuzzy as he felt his magic react before he could, the Grey magic slammed through him, all his emotions disappear as that thing started reaching up and turning his soul more and more black. Kaili… had been… he looked down at where his pinky bone should be and he felt his soul wrench.   
“Nyal! You have to hurry if you don’t get to the Sanctuary they’ll kill her!” Papyrus demanded and Nyal started to move. Sans moved in front of him, and Nyal had to wrestle his anger down again. He stared at the shorter skeleton.   
“Get-”   
“You killed them. All of them, Tori, Asgore, Undyne…. Frisk,” Papyrus gasped at his brother’s words and looked at the exploded building, and started running towards it, screaming for his friends. Nyal didn’t have time to sit here and fight with this Skeleton.   
“Get out of my way.” He murmured gathering up as magic as he could. He didn’t care if he tore himself and Sans to bits at this point. Kaili was the most important thing in his life, and he was standing in his way. Sans growled.   
“You’re not getting away, you’re going to pay for what you’ve done,” Sans growled and suddenly those Dragon skull things were back. Nyal chuckled to himself and reached back, he was not going to let Sans get in his way. This time, he was Determined.   
He felt his HP start to go up, from nowhere all of a sudden, and he used his grey magic to pull together his bone scythe again, and he growled and Lunged at Sans.   
“GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!”   
Sans dodged to the left and summoned bones from all different angles, Nyal cut through them with his Scythe and slashed for Sans’s neck. Sans went on the offensive throwing bone after bone and the Dragon skulls slamming out with huge beams of light blue attacks straight at Nyal. Nyal slammed to the ground, spinning the Scythe; he reflected them back at the dragon Skulls, blasting them apart. It was hard for Nyal to dodge the bones and the Dragon but he did. The little shit was fast and dodging left and right. Finally Nyal realized what he was doing… he was teleporting. Two could play that game. He teleported behind him and slammed out with his scythe at Sans’s throat, Sans Ducked and teleported in front of Nyal, facing him and he formed Dragon skulls at all Sides of him. Nyal jumped slamming his scythe into the ground to push himself up in the air away from the blasts. He wasn’t going to lose Kaili, after everything he went through… It. Was. Not. Going. To. Happen. Sans blasted him with the Dragon’s blast and Nyal growled and took the attack, he felt his HP go down, not a significant amount but the way he was dolling out attacks it wouldn’t take Sans long.   
Nyal slammed out with his magic trying to Blast Sans out of the way, Sans met the blast with his own from the Dragons, it met head on and cancelled each other out. Sans threw more bone after more bone at Nyal. Nyal dodged and cut through as many as he could, and again tried to blast Sans, and once more Sans blocked with his own blasts and canceled each other out. Sans summoned a shit ton load of Bones on the ground and Nyal jumped, slamming his scythe down and then he spun it, using the current of the air to keep him up as he tried to dodge more of Sans’s Blasts. Nyal slammed into the pavement after the Attack and teleported behind Sans again slamming attack after attack, as he attacked with his scythe he slammed down bones from above him.   
Sans managed to dodge every single attack and blasted Nyal back away from him, Nyal fell back and caught himself with his scythe and used it to propel him forward again, he slashed at Sans and sans teleported above him, Nyal turned in midflight and slashed, hitting the ground as he did so. As he hit the ground Sans made 8 more Dragon skulls appear from all over, he spun his scythe again, repelling all if not most of them. He was weakening though, this much magic in this much time was starting to take its toll on him, his focus was starting to shatter and he knew he had to get to Kaili… he growled and started letting himself slip, fine. He’d burn this entire fucking area to a crisp; he had to get to Kaili.   
He let all his rage, and his emotion start going straight into his Grey magic, anger didn’t get cold, anger didn’t make tornadoes… no anger burned. 

 

Sans grunted as he looked at Nyal, he had seen the footage but it was nothing like what was happening now. This could only be described as… Chara scary. Nyal’s glow started slowly disappearing being devoured by his magic, until his eye sockets were a deep, dark grey, he wasn’t completely gone like before, just… enough. The Grey magic rippled out of his bones, and spread like smoke around Nyal, getting deeper and deeper until it covered the entire area… like ashes covering everything, Suddenly Sans was glad his hood was up. He made his glow grow brighter. He went ahead and manifested a bone in his hand. He heard him before he saw him, in a split second Nyal was to the left, then right, up, left, in a barrage of attacks that Sans couldn’t see until it almost cut him in half. If Sans had been a fraction of a second slower and he would be Dust. Nyal was barely there his attacks were just pure rage, going straight for Sans’s face, his spine, the most lethal spots.   
He couldn’t let him get away. Sans had gone way too far for this. He had dealt with every single timeline, every choice, watching his friends and family die over and over and over again. Finally him and frisk had found a timeline in which they all survived and flourished out here in the surface. This… freak… had taken his friends again, after everything, everything they had done to get here. After all the deaths, after all the times he had to kill Frisk, over and over and over again. Suddenly an explosion to his left, Sans barely had time to teleport away. The Smoke was… catching fire. What sort of magic was this?!   
He turned around in that split second blocking Nyal’s scythe attack again.   
“WHY WON’T YOU JUST DIE!? AND GET OUT OF MY WAY!” Nyal screamed attacking again and again. It wasn’t like the battles with Frisk where Sans could easily dodge, it was harder cause he couldn’t see him. He couldn’t see Nyal anywhere. Nyal was attacking as fast as Sans was dodging and he felt himself start to run out of breath. The area was hot, swelteringly hot. Nyal growled and suddenly the smoke started getting thicker, Sans coughed as he breathed in, he felt like his bones were melting. Sans dodged again and again. He tried to teleport out of the smoke’s radius, but as he teleported he heard Nyal teleport with him, he was going to kill him. Suddenly Nyal moved again, and Sans looked to the left expecting him, and the blow came from above, Sans watched as Nyal was almost on him.   
Suddenly Frisk was in front of him, she took the blow and groaned holding her shoulder from it.   
“Kid?!” Sans looked at her, and suddenly all the anger all the hopelessness in him disappeared. Frisk gave him a smile, and then turned and looked at Nyal, who was still attacking.   
“STOP!” Frisk said and looked at him. “I’m sparing you,” she said looking at Nyal, he cocked his head to the side slightly, and Sans watched as Papyrus ran over to Nyal.   
“SAVE IT FOR KAILI!” Papyrus said helping him up, Sans moved to block a blow from Nyal, but the smoke started clearing and Nyal’s scythe disappeared. Frisk looked at Sans, and they all heard sirens as the cops and firefighters finally got off their asses and stared coming to help.   
“Go. Rescue you’re girlfriend,” Sans looked over, seeing Toriel and the others, a little bruised up but okay.   
“How-“   
“Nyal Deflected the bomb, it wasn’t a lot but it saved our lives, as it came down Undyne managed to block a lot of debris. But now is not the time for that. Go save your girl, we’ll keep the Cops off of you for the time being,” Frisk explained and looked at Nyal who nodded, and turned and ran back towards the alleyways, Papyrus ran with him and Sans shook his head and ran after Papyrus.


	8. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay we're almost done, second to last chapter everyone. It's been fun.   
> Enjoy.

8\.   
Memories  
“I’ve got those Jet pack blues, fight off the light tonight and just stay with me; Honey don’t you leave! Don’t you remember when we used to split a drink? Never mattered what it was I think, our hands were just that close. The sweetness never lasted no; She’s in a long black coat tonight waiting for me in the downpour outside, she’s singing baby come home in a melody of tears while the rhythm of the rain keeps time,” – Fall Out Boy “Jet Pack Blues,” 

 

“Take a deep breath in, hold. Now let out, slowly, longingly,” the voice reverted and bounced from one edge of her mind to another to another, bouncing around aimlessly. She closed her eyes, letting everything out, slowly, longingly.   
Painfully.   
Every inch of her hurt, slowly she opened her eyes, slowly she looked, her sight was red with blood loss. OH she hurt, she laid her head back down and panted.   
“No. Kaili, that’s not enough, again, faster, more energy,”   
“I’m trying. It’s not easy!” Her own voice, at 11 snapped angrily, she remembered looking up at Aricka, who just stared at her, not even flinching.   
“Look you were the one who made me read all those magic books you little shit. Either get your shit together or leave me alone I’ve got stuff to do too you know?” Aricka threatened about to leave and Kaili shook her head.   
“Fine, fine, again, from the top,” she said and took a deep breath closing her eyes. It was always easier to close her eyes and do it then it was to make it with her eyes opened. She took a deep breath and started the song again, it was easier with lyrics, and they sort of let the magic in her know what she wanted. Certain songs could heal, certain songs on the other hand… well she had once pushed Aricka out of a window. Nyal had freaked out when he got home, but when Aricka had blamed it on one of her johns Nyal hadn’t questioned it. He had let Aricka deal with Aricka’s problems, like always; he never considered her family, despite Kaili who did.   
She let the song flow out, mingling with the magic it picked up and slowly it formed, notes, slow and steady notes that played in the air after a moment Aricka told her to open her eyes and sing. Kaili opened her eyes, and sung, it was harder, as her eyes kept moving around looking, trying to focus, and the more she forced herself to concentrate, the harder it became until she lost control. Panting she looked at Aricka who chuckled.   
“You’r not bad kid, some day you might actually be able to do something,”   
“Fuck you Aricka,” Kaili said with a laugh and Aricka wrapped her arms around Kaili, like a sister, a real sister. A family, even though it was small, and broken, Kaili had never felt so safe, so happy. 

It’s funny, life doesn’t flash by your eyes when you’re dying, and it flashes the memories that make you want to live, a last final desperate attempt to make you fight. Stand. Live.   
Live. 

Hands ran over her skin, hot, sticky hands, and pain from everywhere.   
Get off.   
Get off.   
Get- hopelessness and despair washed through her skin, why did this have to happen to her? Hadn’t she suffered enough? Being alone for so long and now-   
“Don’t Fucking Touch her!”   
She looked up, just as those hands had ripped at her clothes, and about to hurt her even further, he had only been 15 at the time. 15 years old, sure he was a skeleton, but he was staring at them, his eyes glowing that grey color, and getting darker as his rib bones moved, as if he was breathing hard. He attacked them, and Kaili crawled out of the way. She watched him, his eyes turning completely black as he looked at her, and then it was over.   
He killed them, the blood getting all over the walls, the ceiling of that dirty shack.   
She just stared at him in horror as she watched him rip through them, tendons and veins ripped to shreds and body parts thrown away from one another. Yet, Kaili didn’t feel anything, anything but dirty, dirty and ugly, she shivered and laid there waiting, finally Nyal’s bloodlust for them started to sate. He finished with them and turned to her.   
A monster, eyes completely black, skeleton, bones and clothes covered in blood and he stared at her and started walking towards her. This is it, she thought staring at him. This is how I die. He walked up to her and she looked at him, completely not afraid, instead her eyes filled with tears.   
“Kill me.” The words hurt as they came out of her throat. He stopped staring right at her.   
“Kill me. I don’t want to live, I HATE THIS LIFE!” she screamed sobbing tears and grabbing her knees, clutching them to her chest. Nyal fell to his knees in front of her and she looked at him and in one movement, the movement that should have ended her life he gathered her in his arms and hugged her so tight. She sobbed into him.   
It didn’t feel like the hands that had abused her, that had hurt her.   
They weren’t hot and sticky, they were smooth, and-and warm, so warm it chased the cold terror out of her heart. Nyal held her together as best he could, rocking her as she cried.   
“You can’t die. You can’t,” Nyal’s voice wasn’t the steady, baritone calm that she was used to, it was shaking. She held onto Nyal. “You can’t die, Y-Y-Y-You have to live, for me okay? OKAY!?”   
“Nyal it hurts,”   
“I know. I know. Listen to me, I promise you it won’t hurt forever,”   
“Wh-why-why did they,”   
“Because your beautiful. God Kaili you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever known. You can’t leave me here okay? Just… listen to me I will make sure you never hurt again okay? I promise you,”   
“Y-Y-You promise?”   
“Yeah, we’ll be together forever, and all you have to do is live, that’s it, just stay alive and trust me,” Nyal said grinning at her, and then he pulled his pinky bone off of his hand and put it in her hand.   
“See? I pinky promise.” 

 

Kaili heard the doors start to be broken through, and then the men rushed through first, and Kaili sighed through her nose and took a deep breath as Ryncol walked through the door after his thugs. He laughed and walked towards her and slammed his fist into her stomach, Kaili fell to the ground and coughed looking at him and growled, another kick this time to the hip wound, white blinding pain made her shudder and fall to the ground as Ryncol pulled out his gun. So this was how it was going to end huh?   
After everything they had gone through,   
All the pain,   
All the hurt,   
Out of one hurting painful,   
Sweet death,   
At the hands of a maniac.   
No.   
She let it out in a scream, everything she had in her heart, all the pain, all the hurt, everything that had built up in her life, all of the anger and frustration, and it exploded, all of it, and the song came out in a hateful hurtful screech, and she felt them, blasted away from her body, through the walls, she felt the entire ground shudder and start to fall in in the sound of her voice as she screamed with every note she made. It hurt, screaming her words out throughout her heart into everywhere, the air shimmering Gold and silver around her as she let out magic, she winced feeling her HP take a huge hit from letting out the magic, she fell to the ground panting, her throat screaming in protest, she coughed and covered her mouth as she did immediately feeling it becoming wet as she coughed, she looked at it, blood on her fingers from her throat. So this is why Nyal always napped after a long battle? She closed her eyes.   
Maybe sleep wouldn’t be so bad right now. She groaned and laid her head down on the ground, her entire body ached and shivered of its own accord. 

 

Nyal was digging in the trash, her stomach hurt from how bad she was hungry. She laid down on the cardboard box Nyal had laid down. Her stomach hurt so bad.   
“Don’t worry Kai! I’ll find you something. This time it won’t make you sick I swear,” Nyal promised hurriedly as he ripped through trash bags and kept looking for any type of food for her. Kaili was so hungry, so weak.. she felt her ribs ache against her skin.   
“Kai stay awake for me,”   
“I’m trying I’m just so-“   
Suddenly a door opened and light spilled into the alleyway, Kaili jumped and Nyal ran back over to sit infront of Kaili as someone walked out of the building into the alley, she was a teenager, not that much older than Kaili and Nyal she looked at them, her face made up in heavy makeup and short shorts on with a jacket. She stared at them.   
“What are you little shits doing out here?” She asked looking at them, Nyal growled at her, his bones rattling a little as he stood protectively over Kaili.   
“Just leave us alone. We weren’t doing anything you need to worry about,” Nyal snapped at her, and the girl just smiled and then looked over at the trash she shook her head and pulled a cigarette out of her pocket and lit it up before she turned and walked inside the building. Nyal looked at Kaili, she was starting to fall back asleep again. Her stomach aching. Nyal wrapped his arms around her.   
“Kaili please don’t go to sleep yet okay? You have to eat first,” Nyal whispered, she remembered him babbling to her about random things trying to keep her awake. Finally the girl came back outside with two plates of hamburgers and fries; she waved one in front of Kaili’s nose.   
“Kid, if you fall asleep now you’ll die.” 

 

Kaili gasped sitting back up and groaning, if she fell asleep right now she’d die. She lost too much blood and in the means of HP she felt it ebbing away from her a half a point at a time. Blood spilling through her mouth, she coughed, her throat hurt so bad. She felt the ground shift under her.   
Stay awake.   
Stay awake.   
She pressed her hand into her wound and fresh pain washed over her and she let out a scream which caused her throat to ache, she laid her head against the concrete once again letting the pain wash over her. She just had to stay awake, just awake, just until Nyal came.   
Just until Nyal…. 

 

Sunlight streamed through the window and Nyal was sitting there in the living room of the orphanage smiling at her. She smiled back at him; he was holding the dog in his arms as it was chewing his arm happily. The owner didn’t seem to mind as they browsed through the more normal human children to adopt not giving Nyal or Kaili a second glance. Though that was okay, when they got adopted they would have the best family ever. Dogs always loved Nyal, they always loved to chew him to bits, most of the time Nyal was okay with it sometimes it could get very annoying but he didn’t seem to mind right now. Kaili petted the dog’s fur and it panted and looked up at her. She laughed and held it. The light was so warm, so bright and it flooded over everything. She looked at Nyal.   
“I always wanted a dog,” She said and her smile faded. Nyal put the dog away from him and looked at her.   
“Well… I can be your dog,” Nyal said looking at her, his eyes were innocent and happy and Kaili nodded and hugged him. If she ever got adopted she wanted him to be with her forever. The dog licked Kaili’s face and she giggled. The light was getting brighter, all she wanted to do was stay with him here in this warmth, in this light. 

 

 

 

Nyal’s heart stopped as he saw the body bags being pulled out of the Sanctuary’s entrance. Red and blue lights flashing all around, the sound of sirens, the yellow crime scene tape around the sanctuary’s yard and entrance; there had to be twenty cops there. Trucks upon trucks as body bags were carted out in stretchers into Morgue vans that were parked nearly a mile long around the entrance.   
All of the sound, the color, the air itself seemed to dull, and disappear as Nyal’s sight caught only the sick sight of the Black Body bags, he felt his bones shake, he couldn’t seem to get a breath. The FBI had beaten the three skeletons to the sanctuary, and from the body bags they were carting out, they had been late too. Ryncol had gotten there first.   
The Feds had closed off the area and had guards keeping people out of it, but in that moment Nyal didn’t care, all he could hear was the sound of his soul breaking as he saw the bags being pulled out, any one of them could hold…   
All his senses were numb as he felt himself running up to the yellow tape, he had to know, and he had to… He pushed his way through the crowd, slamming the onlookers away from him as he walked to the tape a FBI agent walked up to the rope and he slammed him into the ground away from him as he ripped through and made his way for the Sanctuary’s entrance.   
Kaili.   
Please.   
He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, the image of her beautiful face in one of those bags, like trash. Like… trash.   
Please, if there was a god.   
Take anyone,   
Take everyone,   
Just leave her alone,   
Please.   
Nyal walked down those steps he could practically hear the throb of his heart in his head, pounding as he got to the last step, frustration, anger, hoplessness.   
“Kaili!”   
He walked across the marble floor of the sanctuary, past the bar going for the suites in the back. His voice wrenched out her name by its self his entire body on autopilot as he walked to the suites and towards the one that he had left her in, his heart pounded and all he could hear was the throbbing.   
“Kaili?!”  
He slammed another FBI agent out of the way as he walked through the door and his heart stopped. She was laying in a heap of blood, her eyes closed and her body almost stiff.   
“Kai…” He fell to his knees as all the strength left his body and he stared at her. She laid there her body almost cold as the Feds and an EMS agent were around her, pumping her chest, CPR. They were touching her… Kaili hated when men touched her.   
“STOP !” Nyal yelled at them using his magic to blast them away from her as he gathered her in his arms, tears spilled down from his eyes. Out of all the magic he had ever used he had never healed before, never been able to actually heal someone else. He would have given his soul to know how. She was so cold, he held her close.   
“No. You don’t just get to die.”   
“No,” Nyal cried holding her close. He couldn’t focaus on anything in the room as he stared at her, and he leaned down holding his forehead to hers.   
“Breathe.”  
“PLEASE. Kaili. Breathe. Live. . . stay with me.” He whispered into her ear. He couldn’t hear anything, he heard yelling and arguing but all his senses were on Kaili. Then he felt something fall next to him on its knees. Suddenly her body started glowing an odd Orange color. He looked over and saw Papyrus sitting next to her, a smile on his face as his eyes glowed that odd Orange color and he looked down. Her HP was slowly going up, from .2 to 1 and more and more. He felt the air go back into his body as he gasped watching her chest start to take slow, shaky breaths. She opened her purple eyes and looked at him tiredly. He let out a laugh and smoothed her hair and he held her tight to him. She slowly reached up and with a light smack she smacked his cheek.   
“You ever leave me a note like that and leave again… and I’ll kill you,” her voice was raspy and tired, but she spoke and it couldn’t have been more beautiful to Nyal. He laughed and nodded, holding her to him as best he could.   
“I love you Nyal,” Strike that earlier sentence, those four words were the most beautiful he had ever heard.   
“I love you too Kaili,” 

 

. . .

 

 

3 Months Later: 

 

“So Mr… uhm,”   
“Sans, Sans the Skeleton is just fine bud,” Sans said and shrugged grinning at the DA in front of him, he was tired and the suit that Toriel and Frisk had bought him was itchy and uncomfortable, even though Tori promised he looked awesome in a bowtie.   
“Can you explain to us how you met Mr. Nyala?”   
“Yup. Me and my bro, Papyrus, had gotten done shopping at the grocery store, well I had fallen asleep in the car, later on Papyrus told me he was going to deposit the rest of the grocery money into his bank account, anyway I heard a really loud sound, like a battle, it woke me up. So I got out of the car,”   
“What did you see?”   
“A Bank for one.”   
“Ugh Mr. Sans please, what did you see inside the bank?”   
“Pap and Nyal were fighting. Nyal was winning, don’t get me wrong my brother is one of the best in the underground, but he was losing this fight. Nyal was easily winning, he went in for the kill and I intervened,”   
“Now you say you intervened, is that because you thought your brother was in real danger?”   
“Yes. Nyal would have killed him if I hadn’t gotten there in time,”   
“Now, you battled Mr Nyala twice is that correct, the first at the Bank and then the second in front of the Diplomatic Embassy, that was blown up, allegedly by a unknown human associate of Mr. Nyala’s correct?” The DA asked walking around the courtroom looking at the others.   
“Yup,”   
“When you were fighting you saw his stats am I correct?”   
“Yes.”   
“Can you describe for me the stats that monsters show while in battle, and what each one of them is?” Sans took a deep breath and nodded and then spoke.   
“The stats are HP, which is Health points, or HOPE, DF is Defense, ATK is attack, EXP is an acronym for Execution Points and LV … well Execution Points are points you get for killing another monster or human everyone has a certain amount of execution points you earn after killing. When you get them your LV, increases, your LV means LOVE well LOVE itself is an acronym for Level of Violence, the more experience points the more violence the higher your level.” Sans explained looking at the DA.   
“What was Nyala’s Level of Violence Mr Sans?” Sans winced a bit.   
“The first time we fought it was at 16.”   
“And the second?”   
“… 20,”   
“What is a normal Level of Violence for a normal monster?”   
“Most monsters, even in the royal guard only have a LV of 1, the highest I ever saw was the King Asgore’s LV which was 6,” Sans explained and sighed. The DA looked over at Sans.   
“So if a monster has a really really high level of Violence that means that they must have killed a lot of people, what happens with the more levels you get?” The DA asked. Sans looked at him.   
“With more levels your conscious starts to fade, it becomes easier and easier to kil-“   
“So basically a monster with no conscious that is extremely powerful that had no qualms with killing another monster?”   
“Yes bu-“   
“In your last fight with Nyal did you win?”   
“No. The Ki- Frisk had to step in and she took the blow for me,” The DA smiled and turned away from Sans and looked at the Jugde and the others in the courtroom.   
“There is no doubt of Nyala’s Guilt. We have evidence over evidence of Mr Nyala’s Guilt, Nyala himself had told us he has killed. No. We know he is guilty. We are here today not to doubt that fact, but to establish a line. A line with, just how far are we going to let him get away with it? 24 good men and wemon, law enforcement, lost their lives to this monster; countless other humans and monsters alike have lost their lives to this monster beforehand. So what are their lives worth? A year? Two? 20? Thirty? A lifetime? No. Here in the United States he is a serial killer, and one as famous as any that have ravaged our great nation. He needs nothing less than the Death Penalty. I am here to make sure justice is done. That is all for my opening statement your honor,” The DA replied and walked over to his spot at the table. Today Nyala’s fate would be sealed, one way or another.


	9. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really really Really suck at naming things.   
> Sans VS Kaili   
> The Blooky Ghost

9\.   
The End  
“Some say now suffer all the children, and walk away a savior, or a mad man and polluted from a gutter institution, Don’t you, breathe for me, undeserving of your sympathy. Cause there ain’t no way that I’m sorry for what I done. But through it all, how could you cry for me? I don’t feel bad about it. So shut your eyes, kiss me goodbye, and sleep,” – My chemical Romance “Sleep,” 

 

 

Sans looked at the defense lawyer and wondered if Frisk had paid them enough, she was a nice lady sure, but she stood up slowly and looked at Sans. She smiled at Sans and suddenly he knew he was going to be picked apart.   
“Hello Sans, Let me ask you this, Have you ever killed a human before?” Sans froze and looked at Frisk who winced slightly but didn’t move and Sans shrugged.   
“Not that I can remember,”   
“But while you were underground would you have?”   
“Killed a human?”   
“Yes.”   
“… Honestly I never thought about it before. I suppose if a human had fallen in the underground I would have probably killed them so we could be free,” Sans said scratching at his ribs. He hated the thought of it, but these questions brought up his judgment of Frisk, both the good times and the bad times.   
“Tell me was it bad in the underground?”   
“It wasn’t that it was bad, it was… oppressive, there was little to no room to spread out for families, hunger was a major problem, finding clean water was getting harder and harder because of the humans dumping their trash. The ones that lived in the hotlands had the brunt of it, constant worry of earthquakes that could take out their homes, little to no water, It was tough living there that’s for sure.”   
“So the monsters wouldn’t have been able to survive down there after a while would they?”   
“…no.”   
“So the monsters did what was necessary to survive?”   
“Yes.” The Lawyer nodded and walked to the table and shuffled some papers and nodded and then looked at Sans. Here it was the curve ball.   
“If a Human had attacked, and hurt, and was probably going to kill your brother, Papyrus, what would you do?” Sans looked at Frisk who winced slightly again and Sans sighed, mentally wanting to hurt Frisk for this. He though was forgiving after all he knew why this was. If they gave Nyal the death penalty it wouldn’t look good on the Delta Kingdom whatsoever. They had to prove that Nyal could change, and if they couldn’t they had to prove he was an isolated case. He hated the politics but he knew they were necessary.   
“I would kill them.” He said simply.   
The Lawyer nodded and looked about the room.   
“A lot of people, human people, at that feel the same way, if something were to happen to someone dear to them they would do anything, everything to protect. It takes a whole lot to protect. Are you and Papyrus close? If so how close are you?”   
“Well I practically raised Papyrus myself; we didn’t… well were the only ones we could count on for a long time. I love him, he’s my brother.”   
“The only ones you could count on… interesting, you must be very protective, is it hard to trust strangers around Papyrus?”   
“Yes. Especially after he was taken by Nyal,”   
“I understand, If you are so protective of Papyrus, that comes to the second fight you had with Mr Nyala. You had just seen the man you knew had taken your brother; thought he had blown up your friends, Papyrus had come back to tell Nyal that Kaili was in trouble, you and he fought. Tell me honestly. Why?”   
“He had blown up my friends and he was going to just run away? I wasn’t going to let that happen at all. He had to pay for what he did,” The Lawyer once again circled the courtroom walking around and nodding and she looked at Sans, Another curve ball.   
“Tell me something, when the ambassador for your kingdom fell, Frisk Dremurr; when she fell why didn’t you kill her? She was the final soul, the last key needed to release the barrier.” Sans smiled.   
“I had met Toriel, well I didn’t know she was Tori at the time but she was a stand up lady. We had spoken and we were close, and at the time Toriel made me promise to help the human, see her through,” The lawyer smiled at Sans and then turned and looked at the jugde and all the people in the courtroom.   
“Did you regret making that promise?”   
“I have never been the best with promises. Anyone will tell you that, I have a tab at Grillbys a mile long. Yet… After I met Frisk I saw her struggle, I watched her as she figured out puzzles, and went through and helped everyone around her. She didn’t destroy or kill she befriended and made her way through. She met Papyrus and gave him his first best friend, and his first fan, other than me. I guess The Kid was the first real tangible hope that the Underground had seen in a while,”   
“So I take it you and Frisk became close?”   
“As close as we could be anyway,”   
“Let me ask you one more thing. Whenever you and Nyala fought the last time, how would you describe his fighting style?”   
“Fighting style? Well he was frantic if that’s what you mean. Rushed, a sort of desperation in his moves as we fought,”   
“Did he say anything?”   
“Yeah… Get out of my way,” The Lawyer nodded and then walked around in her circle one more time and looked around.   
“If my colleague and Friend, Mr. Saunders is here to establish a line, I should be here to erase that line correct? After all that is what Public defenders do in this sort of trials. Well I’m here to tell you that is not what I’m here to do. Mr. Nyala is guilty. Completely. Totally. And Utterly Guilty, of that we have absolute agreement. However, I am here to prove that Monsters, even ones as guilty as Mr. Nyala are just as human as you and me. Listen to Sans’s statement. How does his emotions or what he says differs from any of the other we all have felt before? Every human here. Has felt protective over their loved ones, wanted someone to pay for their crimes, and been desperate to help others. Mr. Nyala has committed crimes and so have a lot of humans in this world, but should his looks, his species mark him for death? Human murders have lived in prisons, doing things just as bad, if not worse. Mr. Nyala is just like those human murderers, only the difference was his killing, his bad deeds were reactions, reacting to someone coming after him, reacting to protecting the person he loved. He did all of these huge mistakes for one good instinct. Survival, He deserves another chance. Yes, let him do his time but let him also be able to pay his price and then go back out into the world and do something Good. Don’t let it end like this.”  
“Mr. Sans you can step down now,” Sans got off his stand and walked back into the crowd to sit with Toriel and Asgore, who were sitting behind Frisk and Kaili. Nyal looked back over his shoulder from his spot sitting at the Defendant table and nodded at Sans who nodded back. This was going to be a long day. 

 

 

After 5 hours and 8 witness testimonies Kaili’s worry turned into a sickness that had infected every part of her body. She looked at Nyal who sat in front of her in a tux that Frisk had gotten him, and wanted desperately to touch his hand or anything, she had to settle on rubbing the pinky bone in her ear nervously. At this point she was probably sanding it more than rubbing it. The witnesses made Nyal out to be a monster, killing indiscriminately and throwing the bodies, they focused mainly on Nyal fighting Undyne and Kaili could feel herself start to get sick. The Defense Attorney tried her hardest, again insisting that Kaili had been the main reason that Nyal was fighting at all. Even though it was the truth, against all these witnesses Kaili herself was having a hard time believing. Once they put up the video of Undyne’s fight with Nyal on the screen it looked like a Hollywood horror movie. Kaili felt herself start to get sick; she thought she was going to throw up when she saw Nyal lift the cars in the air, his eyes black in the screen. Nyal didn’t move in his seat just sat frozen staring at the screen and Kaili pinched the bone between her fingers; he must have felt it because he moved a bit and squirmed but didn’t do anything else. Then Mr. Saunders stood up and called his next witness.   
“The Prosecution calls, Captain Undyne of the Delta Royal Guard to the stand,” Mr. Saunders murmured and Kaili felt her heart sink into her stomach as Undyne walked up there, sit down and swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth, and the first thing the DA had her answer was to list the number of injuries she had sustained from the fight with Nyal. After that Kaili’s hope slinked into the gutter and she felt tears on her eyes. They were going to kill him.   
She got up and moved through the alley and walked out into the hallway and practically ran for the ladies room and into the first stall and sat down hoping she didn’t throw up. She did worse.   
She cried.  
It had been the hardest she had ever cried in a long time, sobs ripping out of her throat and her snot and tears getting everywhere, she took a deep breath in and tried to hold it to keep the sobs from ripping out of her. She held it for a few seconds then gasped up the air and kept the sobs. Suddenly the stall opened and she looked up at Papyrus who smiled at her.   
“KAILI, OH I’M SO SORRY,” he hugged her and she couldn’t help but cry more. She held onto Papyrus, for these last few months he had been the best friend she could ever ask for. He had always answered the phone call when she called, had brought her flowers in the hospital, and stood watch over Nyal so Nyal could stay in the hospital with her. Slowly he helped her stand up and whipped her tears. Though he was really panicked and he didn’t quite know how to help, just being there helped. He helped her walk out of the bathroom, beat red in embarrassment for braving the ladies room. He still helped her sit outside the courtroom and offered her some Tupperware spaghetti, she laughed and shook her head no and then sat with her talking about absolute crap. Finally she gained enough courage to go back into the courtroom and watch every human and monster in there silently judge Nyal for his crimes. Luckily for her she didn’t have to gain enough courage when the court adjourned for recess and afterwards closing statements and final witnesses. Nyal turned and looked at Kaili as the bailiff came over and slapped the cuffs on him. Kaili looked at Nyal, and watched as he mouthed a silent “are you okay?” to her and she nodded and smiled and waved as they took him back to secure him in a room before he got out.   
She couldn’t even say goodbye. Kaili sighed and followed Frisk out. Frisk and Toriel had been really kind to her, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that they were both watching her, especially around Papyrus. Sans didn’t trust her either, and was constantly around but Kaili couldn’t fault them for that. Frisk, after learning about her magic, had offered her an apartment and a job teaching other humans how to use magic, in which Kaili couldn’t turn down at all. Frisk hoped that maybe if Humans learned that they could use magic too it would alleviate some of their fears with monsters. Kaili learned that her magic was definitely not as strong as any other monsters, and it was also a lot harder on her than any other monster, she could at least do it.   
Frisk drove her home and Kaili couldn’t help but worry constantly over Nyal, if he was okay, or if he would be okay, if they were beating him in the cells, if they had him with general population. She sighed through her nose. She hadn’t been able to say goodbye at all. Nyal had been there for her month at the hospital after being shot by Ryncol. Had refused to leave her side and nearly killed the police that had tried to forcibly remove him. It had taken a lot of bribes and sweet talking from Frisk to keep him there for the month under Royal Guard supervision. He hadn’t let her say goodbye and she had thought they would slip away together once the doctors said she could go home, but instead…   
He turned himself in for her immunity.   
That might have cost him his life. 

. . .

Nyal looked at his lawyer.   
“Absolutely not.” He growled at her.   
“Nyal, it’s in your best interest, nobody knows you like Kaili, She’d be instrumental on the stand,”   
“And I’ve seen enough Law shows to know that the DA will try to rip her to shreds. Absolutely not.” Nyal growled and looked at her. His lawyer shook her head.   
“Are you trying to get yourself killed she might be our best chance,”   
“I don’t care. I’ve ruined her life enough,” Nyal shook his head and looked away, he wasn’t expecting to get through this alive, but if he could spare Kaili a little more discomfort, well then…   
“She got her immunity because I turned myself in, but knowing Kaili she’d do something stupid like give it up to save me, or incriminate herself on something else. I can’t let her do that. No. I’ve made up my mind. She doesn’t go on the stand,” the Lawyer sighed and looked at Nyal.   
“Then you know I’m going to have to make you a villain in the rare sense of the word right?”   
“I know. Just… do what you can,” The Lawyer nodded and looked at Nyal and sighed,   
“I’ll have to tell Ms Dremurr so she can keep her out of the courtroom,”   
“I know.” 

. . .

Kaili started to walk into the courtroom once more, getting herself ready for what was going to happen next. She barely noticed Nyal’s lawyer speaking with Frisk and Sans in the background. She peaked into the courtroom still nobody in it yet, maybe she could get a few seconds with Nyal? She started to walk inside when Sans walked up to her.   
“Hey Kaili, can you help me with something really quickly?” he asked and then looked at her expectantly. Kaili looked at him she felt a bit off but nodded, after all Sans wasn’t a bad guy, just not a very trusting one. She followed him away from the classroom, Sans walked to the elevator and pushed the down button.   
“Sans-“  
“This will only take a minute,”   
“Are you sure?” Kaili asked and looked over at the courtroom in worry that she wasn’t going to make it back in time for her time on the stand. Frisk and the Lawyer were already walking back in and a small crowd had started walking inside the courtroom, all of them anxious to see the end of the trial. Kaili heard the doors to the elevator open and Sans stepped in and Kaili walked in also and sighed, she just had to hurry and get back to the trial and help as much as she could on the stand and things would be okay. Right?   
Her worry and doubt was starting to affect her HOPE, and she felt her HP get a bit smaller because of it. The Elevator doors closed and Kaili took a deep breath as they started to go down, towards the ground floor. Sans looked at her, his eyes dark, black.   
“I want to say at first, that I’m sorry. Papyrus always talks about how good of a friend you’ve been, teaching him different ways to make pastas and protecting him from Nyal. Heh. Welp. This is for your own good.” Sans suddenly hit the emergency button.   
“What are you doing!?” Kaili felt the Elevator shift and stop in the middle of the Elevator shaft. She moved him away from the panel, and suddenly the buttons all turned blue, and she couldn’t press down any of them. She looked at Sans as blue glowed from the doors. She looked for the emergency hatch to let herself out, and it too was glowing blue, Sans looked at her.   
“I’m sorry Kaili, but the defense isn’t going to call you to the stand. Nyal doesn’t want you on it,”   
“What? But nobody knows Nyal like me!”   
“I know, but he said no and Frisk… she’s respecting his descion. I don’t like it but Nyal is afraid you’ll give up your immunity, and we can’t let you do it,” Sans explained and Kaili felt her heart sink lower than her stomach.   
“Let me out Sans!”   
“I can’t,” Kaili felt the tears threaten her eyes, she had never wanted to do anything drastic, never wanted to hurt anyone, but…. Nyal had given up everything, for her, the bastard didn’t get to take away her choice to save him. No. It wasn’t fair. No.   
“Sans. I don’t want to fight you, but I’m getting in that courtroom, so please. PLEASE. Let me go,” Kaili said tears stinging down her cheeks. Sans sighed and looked at her and shook his head once more. He was standing in the way again, and Kaili felt her gut wrench, she didn’t want to fight Sans. She didn’t. With a deep breath she summoned every bit of magic, maybe, just maybe she could shatter Sans’s magic, and then she could get out. Maybe she could…   
She screamed with everything she had, all the magic she could muster and instantly felt it hit her HP like a sledgehammer. She felt her voice smash into Sans’s magic, Sans wavered but held steady, and it was a battle of endurance from there, how long Kaili could keep her magic up vs how long Sans could. She switched it from a scream to a song as loud and as hard as she could remember and fought as hard as she could to keep blasting at Sans’s magic.   
Once.   
Twice.   
Three Times.   
Four.   
Five.   
Six.   
Over and over she let out her voice slamming against the cage Sans had made out of the elevator, she felt the elevator began to shake violently from it, San just stood there, his eye glowing Blue and yellow. She slammed as much as she could, throw her soul itself at the walls. Finally she felt her HP go down as she had reached the end of her magic’s reserve. She hit the ground and panted holding her throat as she felt it aching. She coughed and bit and looked at Sans.   
“Please. Just. Let. Me. Go.”   
“I can’t.”   
“Please. Sans.”   
“I can’t.” Kaili the tears came more fiercely, going down her cheek as she sobbed in front of the small skeleton she was facing. She looked at him, and she knew with absolute clarity she was losing Nyal. Forever. 

“Mr. Nyala if you can stand up, The Court has made a decision. In the actions of Murder in the first degree,” Nyala sighed as he listened to the lists of sins he had committed, names that he barely recognized or didn’t recognize at all flashed up, murder, assault, battery, theft, larceny, organized crime. Over and over the list of his sins getting higher and higher. Nyal closed his eyes and opened them.   
I’d kill to have a cigarette he thought. Two months had left him with such a longing for nicotine.   
“Guilty,” Yeah he saw that coming a friggin year long.   
“Now for the sentence, this is one that was heavily debated Mr. Nyala. You have brought a lot of death and destruction to a lot of families and even though I have no doubt you’ve done it for a reason that may have been good for you it is not good to the people of this country, whether they be Monster or human. So I sentence you with the Capital Punishment, Death. You will be put to death in a private manner. I will not turn your death into a circus. You will be allowed one last meal with your loved ones tonight, and your execution will be posted tomorrow morning at 9 am,” Nyal felt himself go cold, and numb as a cold ringing in his head started up slowly inside of him. He was dead, dead by the next day. Heh. Well. So much for an adjustment period, he looked over his shoulder, seeing Frisk had kept her word and kept Kaili out of the courtroom, somehow not seeing her there was worse than seeing her there. He felt himself swallow out of reflex and then looked at the judge and nodded as the Bailiff walked to him and started slapping the handcuffs on him once more. The Lawyer leaned into him.  
“Do you want me to get Kaili for your last meal?”

 

. . . 

 

Kaili could barely feel anything, she had never wanted to hurt Sans, but she had thrown everything to get out of that elevator, she had shattered his Blue magic and crawled through the elevator doors, slowly, painfully. She had gotten across the room, and Sans had picked her up and was helping her limp towards the courtroom.  
She hated every inch of him right now.   
Especially as she saw the crowd leaving the courtroom and knew, she knew, it was over. She felt herself run towards the door, and shove through the leaving crowd of people. Kaili ran as fast as she could to get in there, to see Frisk, and the others starting to leave, the court was empty, Nyal was gone, and his lawyer stood there. Frisk looked at Kaili her eyes sorry, and she opened her mouth, but Kaili spoke first.   
“What was the sentence?”   
“Kai-“   
“WHAT WAS THE SENTENCE?!” She screamed, her body ached, and her soul ached all over, every part of her hurt.   
“… Death.” 

 

Nyal paced up and down in his cell and sighed to himself. He punched the wall, and felt his knuckles screaming out in pain. He sighed, he felt his pinky bone wet, tears, she was crying. He felt once more like shit. He sighed and lay on his cot and held his hand in front of his face and closed his eyes and slowly opened them. He shouldn’t let them bring her here either, it would make it too hard on her, but.   
If he was going to have one last moment, he wanted it to be a selfish one. All these years hadn’t he bought a couple minutes of selfishness? He looked away and took a deep breath and waited.   
The waiting didn’t bother him so much as what her reaction would be when he saw her next. He honestly didn’t care that he was going to die; he had known that sense the moment that Ryncol had forced him into the gang that his days were numbered, every day had been a friggin miracle, no, he was okay with this ending. Kaili was safe and things were okay like this. Even Aricka was okay. Nyal sighed feeling himself just deflate against the cot and he felt something move across his cheekbone. If he was so okay with this ending why was he crying? 

 

Nyal jumped when he finally heard the door to his cell open and two police officers stood on the other side of it. He stood up and held his hands up in the air as they pointed guns at him, they didn’t trust him very far at all, he always had to wear the chains around his hands and legs, and the gun poking in his ribs aimed at his soul. Nyal didn’t care, they were afraid of him, of what his magic could do if it ripped this place apart, and it could. He knew if he wanted to he could rip this place apart brick by brick, but… He had caused enough suffering. His death would be a way to quell the humans, keeping them from forcing the monsters back underground, after everything that Frisk had done to protect the Delta kingdom, well…   
Who was he to tear it apart?   
He wasn’t the type to cause a war for no reason, no if his death did some sort of good, for someone, then he would accept it, quietly, and without a problem. Nyal took a deep breath as they led him into another part of the prison then another part.   
Damn, he really, really wanted a cigarette.   
Suddenly they came to a room where there was police officers galore, both human and monster. See he wasn’t even dead yet and they were getting along. Frisk stood in the middle of the room with her arms crossed she looked at him and motioned at one of the Royal guards. He started bringing her in. Nyal’s heart soared as soon as he saw her. Kaili was beautiful, in the two months he hadn’t seen her, her hair had grown out. It was now even on both sides of her head, a haircut that Nyal hadn’t butchered to save a buck. As soon as she saw him she ran up to him and Nyal held his arms out as best he could against the chains, she jumped into his arms and Then smacked him hard against the cheek, he felt it sting really bad.   
“THAT’S FOR THE COURTROOM YOU JACKASS!” she screamed and then hugged him. Nyal smiled and then hugged her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Frisk sighed and spoke to the human guards that had just taken him inside. Nyal rocked Kaili back and forth, savoring her warmth in his arms. God he missed her. After a moment he let her go so he could look at her face, and the guards moved over and unlocked his chains on his hands and his feet. Frisk thanked them and then the guards and Frisk walked out, and Nyal looked at Kaili. She smiled at him, and then hugged him again. He wrapped his arms around her again and savored the scent of her strawberry shampoo. Kaili held him and then let go and took his hand and they walked over to a table that had been set up in the middle of the room. Kaili sat down across from him and held his hand against the top of the table.   
“How’s Aricka?” Nyal asked. Kaili laughed halfheartedly.   
“Still in the hospital, Ryncol did a number on her, but she’s cussing out all the nurses and doctors, so I think she’ll be alright.” Nyal laughed as he imagined Aricka flipping off one of the doctors and he nodded, yeah that sounded like her. He smiled and nodded, well good this hadn’t been a complete waste.   
“And Papyrus?”   
“He’s great, he’s back with Sans, enjoying life, he’s… well he’s learned a bit about the dark side of life from us huh? Yet he bounced back pretty good. Frisk offered me a job, working in a center to help humans learn magic, and learn a bit more about human magic, we don’t know a whole lot, not sense the war with the monsters but… Frisk says it’s a good way to bridge the gap,” Kaili murmured and looked at Nyal and bit her lip, nervous as she looked around.   
“Nyal-“   
“Where are you staying?”   
“I’ve got my own place, here, in the city, not far from Papyrus’s,” Kaili shook her head and looked around again and Nyal had the feeling he knew what she was going to say before she said it, she stayed quiet for a moment. What was he supposed to tell her?   
He just stared at her, memorizing her face and every detail of her, he already missed her.   
“Nyal. Whats your plan?” Okay he didn’t expect her to put it in that sort of terms but.   
“There is none,”   
“And why isn’t there?” Kaili’s violet eyes were mad as she stared at him, expecting an answer. Most girls would try to talk their friends out of escaping from a maximum facility prison. Not Kaili though.   
“Because I’m not escaping Kaili.”   
“So what you’re just going to let them kill you?”   
“…. I have to.” Kaili shook her head and pulled Nyal’s arm closer to her and shook her head again, eyes welling up.   
“You don’t have to do shit!”  
“Kaili, I killed people, for money at first. The same money that kept us afloat yes, but I still ended people’s lives! This… this is my penance.” Kaili let go of him.   
“So that’s it? After everything we’ve been through!?”   
“Kai-“   
“No God Dammit! It’s not fair!” she slammed her fist into the table, tears running down from her eyes. “It’s not fair, How come I get to live? And you get to die!”   
“Because I’m the monster,”   
Kaili stared at him, her eyes welling up and she got up and ran to the other side of the table and before Nyal could stop her, sat on his lap and kissed him, not like on the cheek, but on the teeth, where his mouth was and wrapped her arms around him, he wrapped his arms around her also. Heh.   
He was selfish after all. 

 

1 HOUR UNTIL THE EXCUTION 

 

Nyal sighed there was something… heavy, like someone sitting on your ribs and squeezing the breath out of you. It settled on you and drove you absolutely nuts. Nyal sighed and remembered the kiss, his first and last kiss.   
How ironic.   
At least he wasn’t trying to write love poems from his cells, it would be futile if he even tried. After all, he was going to die in a little less than an hour. He sighed, but thinking about Kaili kept the cold dread out of his soul and kept him from going absolutely fucking bonkers. He sighed and the gaurds once more came to his cell.   
“Prayer and last rights Nyala,” the only cop in history to be nice to him murmured. Officer Javis wasn’t a bad guy at all, just doing his job, and he sort of understood Nyal in an uncanny way. He once more slapped the chains around his wrists and ankles and then again led him out at gunpoint as per requirements. Nyal followed him.   
“They’re letting me have a priest for last rights?”   
“Monsters have religions like humans right?”   
“Yeah but damn, I thought you guys would hate that kind of stuff,” Nyal replied and gave a light shrug. Jarvis himself just gave another shrug and then led him down the hall and through the security checkpoint. Into another room and down the hall even further. That heavy feeling on his body felt heavier as he realized. If they were giving him last rights then… his execution was going to happen a lot sooner than he realized. Nyal took a deep breath and reminded himself that this was a good way to go that his death would be good for someone. Anyone.  
Soon they came to a Small room that was all black, and in the middle of it was…   
“You’ve gotta be kidding me,”   
Sans let out a evil grin, he was dressed up as a preist with a black bag in his hand and for some reason Nyal had a feeling that he was going straight to hell. Officer Jarvis led him inside and then left him alone with Sans the Preist.   
“Sense when are you a preist?” Nyal asked. Sans grinned even wider.   
“About thirty minutes ago,” Suddenly Nyal felt even more scared for his poor mortal soul and for his new home in the afterlife.   
“Then what the hell makes you qualified to give me my last rites?!” Nyal demanded and Sans’s grin got bigger as he reached down to his shirt.   
“Because inside of me I have the Blooky Ghost, which will set you free,” Sans said pulling up his shirt to reveal a small ghost monster that floated out of his ribcage. 

 

. . . 

 

Papryus looked at Kaili, and Kaili knew that he didn’t want to be here. He was only doing this to help her through it. The room was packed full of wives, husbands, children, all people that loved and were close to the people Nyal had killed. None of them had had a chance to know Nyal, to understand why he had had no choice, instead of blaming Nyal they should have blamed Ryncol. Ryncol hadn’t gotten the execution, no he sat safe, life in prision, if he had been a monster, and Nyal a human maybe then Nyal would have been safe and that bastard would be the one to loose his life.   
Kaili had never hated her species more on this day.  
At nine o clock the only person she had ever loved was going to be put to death, she stared at the electric chair, they were polishing it. She felt sick to her stomach, bile climbing up her throat as she tried her best not to lose all of her mind while she watched them. She looked down at her watch, 8:50 am. Suddenly that feeling in her chest got heavy. She gripped Nyal’s pinky bone tight and felt a sob go down her throat.   
“I… I … I can’t,” She shook her head as she stared at the electric chair, she had wanted to be there. She had wanted to be there for Nyal, but… She shook her head.   
“I can’t.” She got up and started walking out, ever memory, every voice from Nyal. She was never going to hear again. This was something, something she didn’t want to hear in her memory, she wanted the last moment, the absolute last moment to be something that she could hear repeated over and over a good moment. Papyrus walked her out to the car, and into the backseat, and Kaili sobbed as Papyrus rubbed her back and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.   
“IT’S OKAY KAILI,”   
“No it’s not. He’s always been there for me and I just… I can’t see them kill him,” Kaili sobbed and shook her head. Papyrus sighed and helped her into the passenger front seat and then he started driving her home. Home.   
Something that she wouldn’t be able to share with Nyal.   
She sighed and felt her heart breaking in her chest as she got further and further away from the courthouse, away from Nyal’s death, she held his pinky, she would know, the exact moment he turned to dust and she would always carry it with her. It may have sounded a bit morbid but she felt more than morbid. They came to her house and she slowly forced herself out of Papyrus’s car. Papyrus got up and started to come inside.   
“No.” Kaili snapped and then stopped feeling bad, Papyrus had been very supportive, she shouldn’t. “…No, thanks Pap. I just- I need to be alone right now,” Papyrus hesitated and then finally nodded.   
“ALRIGHT,” He relented and nodded. “BUT CALL ME IF YOU NEED ANYTHING, ANYTHING YOU HEAR?” he said as he walked back to his car. Kaili nodded and unlocked her door and walked into her house, setting down her bag, she shut it and sighed and walked upstairs towards her bedroom. She checked her watch one more time. 8.59 she shook her head and felt the tears start to drown her once more. She pulled off her shoes and then took off her jacket and head towards her bathroom, pulling off her shirt. If she cried she rather be in the tub, then maybe she could think it was part of the water. She opened the bathroom door and started through, just as she steped through she heard a wolf whistle.   
She blinked looking up at her tub, it was full of water and bubbles, and a skeleton sitting in it, staring at her with a big grin on his face. Her heart stopped in disbelief.   
“What? I’ve had a hard day… I like the view by the way,”   
“NYAL!?!” She screamed and ran to him and wrapped her arms around him jumping into the tub with him. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her.   
“What the hell, how are you alive?!”   
“Sans found a ghost, put him in a medical plastic skeleton, cracked it’s skull and eyes and the skeleton is being possessed by the ghost, the ghosts going to walk it to the chair, and then Sans is going to teleport him out, then the humans electrocute a fake Nyal until he turns to ashes. Sans teleported me here,” She stared at him in disbelief.   
“Alright, funny story, now tell me the truth,” Nyal laughed and hugged her.   
“The truth is this, right here, is the end of Nyal, and the beginning of a whole new skeleton,” 

 

 

 

 

The End.


End file.
